Angel of Snow (Hetalia RusCan fanfic)
by PhoenixGraceK
Summary: A chance remembrance at a meeting causes a sequins of events that throws both Russia and Canada into an awkward position of confused feelings and actions. (Sorry, I'm not good at descriptions, but I hope you guys enjoy!) (There are some parts that might be uncomfortable for some, read at own risk, my darlings!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ivan walked through the streets of Moscow, humming calmly to himself. Today will be a good day, he tells himself as he sips a fresh coffee. A world meeting was being held in his home for the first time in years! The crunch of snow under his heavy boots pleases his ears as he approaches the government building. None of the other nations have arrived yet, thus giving time for Ivan to set up the room how he liked. The meeting room was on the fourth floor, and naturally the elevator is broken. Ivan rushed up the steps and makes his way to the room set aside for the nation's need.

"Mr. Russia!" Ivan's personal assistant rushes to his side. The young man hands over the files to Ivan and says, "So, these are the notes the president wishes for you to discuss. And the room is already set."

Ivan let out a disappointed sigh, "That's wonderful, thank you."

"It's my pleasure, sir! Good luck, sir!" As quickly as the young man came, he left.

Ivan enters the meeting room to find the tables set up in rows of 2 wide and 3 long. A podium stands in the front of tables, with the name tag "Russia" sat on the top of it. A small snack table sits in the lower right corner of the room. The smell of fresh pastries and hot coffee warms the Russian's heart as he looks around. Name tags on the tables where in the places Ivan liked. France and Britain are going to be sat together in the front alongside that bastard America. Hopefully a good argument breaks out between the three of them and call the meeting short and go out for drinks.

The sound of shuffling feet and mixed languages catches Ivan's ears and he rushes to the door to greet his fellow nations. He shakes hands with Mr. Germany and Mr. Italy and they exchange a few light comments then the other two make their ways to their seats. This repeated with the rest of the nations…all but one Ivan noticed. As he greeted Britain and America, Ivan's eye caught something that made him think he was seeing double. A young man that looked very much like America, moves swiftly past the three of them. This America doppelganger was slightly different, he was dressed more professionally in a dark brown suit and red tie. Ivan did his best to rack his mind to remember who that man is. However, Ivan's sudden silence displeased his Cold War rival.

"Dude, did you just have a stroke?" America scoffs, "Or are you just ignoring us?"

"My apologies." Russia mumbles as his eyes follows America's double, the young nation takes his seat next to France's right. That's when it clicks, seeing the similarities of hair with France and placing that with the similarities with America it wraps up in Ivan's head. That's Canada. Why didn't he greet with Ivan? It's not like Canada to be unpleasant and would always meet with other nations before the meetings. Perhaps he still has jet lag from the flight in, so Ivan shrugs it off and walks over to the podium to start the meeting. Leaving America and Britain without finishing their previous conversation. Ivan heard America grumble something harsh as he took his seat next to Britain and France.

The meeting wasn't anything exciting and Ivan got bored quickly. Half way through he lets the other nations to continue the discussion on their own, which turned into a tennis match of ideas. Looking at the bickering back-n-forth was more amusing to Ivan than a true meeting. Soon his eyes fall on the man who hadn't made a peep yet. Canada sits in his chair unnoticed by his peers, fiddling with a small white teddy bear. That was odd, where was his real bear? Canada's pet polar bear was almost always with him. Ivan knew that bear was trained as an emotional support animal for Canada's PTSD. All the nations have one, all personally trained by Mr. Germany. Tensions in the room was building rapidly and Ivan started to notice Canada was straining to remain calm.

"Everyone!" Ivan called out. The room died down and turned to him, Ivan makes a motion as if he was patting the air, "I think this meeting should be dismissed for today, da?"

The rest nod in agreement and gather their stuff. Canada moved quickly and remained unnoticed, but Ivan couldn't help but to follow the younger nation. He followed at a distance and watched as Canada stopped at the largest window on the floor. It gave the best view of Moscow in Ivan's opinion. Ivan approaches the young man with caution.

"Mr. Canada?" Ivan says with a soft tone.

"I-I'm alright, Mr. Russia." He responds still staring out the window.

"Please, just call me Ivan."

"Alright…" Canada's voice trails off into the distance.

Ivan moves slowly to Canada's side, "Pardon me, comrade, I don't remember your name. Would you care to remind me?"

"Matthew." He says softly and his hands brings the stuffed bear to his chest just as if it was his real one.

"Matvey, I like that name. Mind if I ask you Matvey, where is your pet? It is quite odd for him not to be with you, da?"

"It's breeding season, and Kuma wished to continue the survival of his species and all." Matthew kept his eyes out the window and didn't turn to Ivan. Ivan decided to turn his attention towards the city as well. The sprawl of the city was a beautiful sight at this time. It wasn't sunrise or sunset, but midday. The sun made the buildings shine and the snow looked like warm white blankets on top of the buildings and sidewalks.

Ivan gives a small smile, "Beautiful view, da?"

"Yes." Matthew softly agrees.

"I can see my favorite bar from here, but I do prefer to drink at home."

"Lovely…"

"Oh look, your brother is leaving now. He looks so small."

"He does…"

Ivan looks at Matthew and the young nation has closed his eyes, taking small breaths, the white teddy bear clung to his chest. What's wrong with him? Did the meeting stir him up that badly? Ivan's thoughts mix around trying to figure out what to do to cheer up his fellow nation.

"Would you care to come to my home and have a few drinks? I believe there's a hockey game on tonight. We could, as you Americans say, "kick back and have a cold one", da?" Ivan offered.

That caught the young nations attention, Matthew looks at Ivan and smile, "That sounds nice. I've been needing a small break…"

"I will send you my address, see you at, let's say, 6?"

"I will see you then." Matthew nods and hurries off. Leaving Ivan with a blushed face, realizing what he just did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Matthew felt like he was floating almost. There was a strange feeling that went through him when Ivan asked him to come over. It's been years since he was invited anywhere that wasn't a meeting. Mostly because the rest of the world forgot about him. Pacing his hotel room, Matthew thinks of what he could wear over to Ivan's. He certainly couldn't go over there wearing his suit, which would be too professional. But…how casual should he dress? Slipping out of his suit Matthew began to flip through a few light outfits. Soon he settles on his favorite hockey jersey and a pair of black jeans. Slipping on a pair of running shoes, Matthew hears his phone ding. It was from Ivan with his full address and was ended with a wide smile face.

It made Matthew smile in return. For some reason, during the meeting Matthew felt as if he was going to have a flashback. The sound of people arguing was not a normal trigger for him but the room was so claustrophobic that it didn't help. He noticed that Ivan was watching him and Ivan quickly called the meeting off. Matthew slipped out of the room and found himself in front of the window where Ivan met him. Ivan's voice seemed to pull him out of the attack, something that was usually Kumajiro's job. Now, Matthew can't help but to smile at the thought of hanging out with Ivan.

Peeking out of his room, Matthew made sure that no one was going to see him slip out. He made his way to the street and to flag down a taxi. To his surprise, there was a black car sitting waiting for Matthew. He was ushered in the car quickly and the man waiting for him told Matthew that, "Mr. Braginsky had sent him," with a quick flash of his badge.

It made sense to be honest. Ivan probably didn't want just any taxi driver to pull up to his home. Matthew sent a quick text to Ivan to see why Ivan didn't tell him about the car.

"I wanted you to be surprised." Ivan responds.

"Alright…I'll pay the driver." Matthew messages back.

"No need, he works for me. Taxes pay for his serves and all."

"Was that a joke?"

Ivan left that on read which was a bit irritating. Matthew looks around in the car seeing how fancy it was. Beers sit nice and cold in front of him and the seats and floor where heated just right. What's with the VIP treatment? Matthew and the driver have small talk, and even the driver remarked on how he's never driven anyone around except Ivan, thus, making this extremely odd. It felt like an honor for this to be happing to him of all people. Based on his people's liberal nature and Ivan's people's conservative ways, Matthew would think the two of them wouldn't get along. A Canadian and Russian hanging out…sounds like the start of a joke.

"We're here, Mr. Williams." The diver tells me.

Matthew gapes out the car window at the large home before me. They were out a good way from the city so it seems this home just spread out forever. He was only able to manage a small, "Wow."

"Da, it is a beautiful place, sir."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Are you…"

"I'm sure, sir. You better hurry. Don't want to keep the boss waiting." The driver says quickly. Matthew got the hint and quickly thanks the driver and hops out of the car. Matthew didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before it opened. Ivan's face beaming bright red.

"Matvey!" Ivan brings Matthew in for a bear like hug, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me…too!" Matthew gasps, "Can't…breathe…Ivan…need air…"

"Oh yes. My bad." Ivan lets him go and quickly pulls Matthew into his home. Matthew's eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful home. Vintage furniture and rugs decorate the house. An oak staircase spins upwards and shelves are full with just stuff. Matthew was entranced with the décor, and this seemed to please Ivan.

"Beautiful, da?" Ivan hums proudly.

Matthew walks over to a shelf that holds a collection of Faberge eggs on it. He found a red and white one that was just gorgeous. The temptation to touch it was great but Matthew could feel Ivan's eyes on him. His mind turned to the thought of Ivan's eyes, what color where they again? They were a really rare color…how could Matthew not remember! Looking over his shoulder, their eyes meet and Matthews's heart almost stops. Purple…that's right, like his but only darker. Ivan has little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes making them seem smaller, but he could still see the red veins curling up to Ivan's irises. Even though he looks content at this moment, Matthew can tell the older nation is tired.

"You can touch it if you want." Ivan says widening his smile, causing the eye contact to break.

Matthew blinks, "What?"

"The egg, Matvey."

"Oh, yes. Um, maybe later."

Ivan chuckles, "Da, we have a game to watch after all."

"Yes!" Matthew cheers happily, "Who's playing?"

As the two walk towards what Ivan refers to as his "get away" place, Ivan talks about the two teams who are playing. It was a small game to fill the spots until the next big one. Matthew took more notice in how Ivan was dressed. A simple black t-shirt (that might have been a little small on purpose just to show off), black jogging pants, and of course his scarf. Never in his life did Matthew think he would see his artic neighbor dressed so…normally. Maybe this will be like hanging out with a friend than a necessary political alliance.

Ivan made a quick dash into his kitchen, and returns with a large case of beer in one hand and in the other was two _very_ large bottles of vodka. He motions for Matthew to follow him a bit further. They reach a room that would be any hockey lover's wet dream. Famous jerseys from around the world are hung in frames on the left wall, all autographed with photos of Ivan with the jersey's owner. Vintage hockey sticks are hung on the right wall with the year they were made below them like a museum. A hockey themed fuse ball table at the back wall next to a bar that was mainly there for show. On the front wall, a large flat screen T.V that would put the one in Matthew's home to shame. A leather couch and two leather arm chairs lay in front of the large screen. It smells of beer and peanuts, and not in the gross biker bar way. It felt more homely in an odd way. This room was so different from the rest of the house, but it also seemed to fit right in.

Ivan sets the alcohol down and smiles, "Like it, da? I built it in over a few years and my full collect isn't even up yet!"

"Really?" Matthew ask with intrigue.

"Da! This is my real pride and joy right here." Ivan hold out his arms and does a slow turn like a proud child, "All the stories this room could tell with just the items, all the really happy moments."

"I bet."

"Do you have a room like this? What they call…um…what is that term?"

"Man cave?"

"Da! Do you have a man cave, Matvey?"

"Well…"

"Oh, don't spoil it for me! I will visit one day and will take a look!" Ivan smiles and waves Matthew over to sit with him on the couch. Matthew sits with Ivan and watches Ivan searches for the remote between the cushions. He chuckles to himself as he watches Ivan get a little flustered, until Ivan found himself victorious bringing the remote the surface. Ivan began to flick through the channels to find the right one while Matthew grabs both of them a can of beer.

Soon they found themselves with feet up on the table in front of them, Matthew had taken off his shoes and socks per Ivan's request for him to get comfortable, and where watching the game which was still 0-0, with a few beer cans have been tempted to be thrown into the trash.

Ivan nudges Matthew and asks, "We should make bets on who will win."

Matthew raise an eyebrow, "Why?"

"A little extra fun, da?"

"Okay, what should we bet on?"

Ivan tilts his head and then smiles, "Favors. The winner should be able to ask for any favor from the loser."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Matthew says with an evil smile. The two chose their team to route for and once they made their selection Ivan's team scored. That earned a little 'whoop' from Ivan and a disappointed sigh from Matthew. The hours past slowly for the two nations as their supply of alcohol dwindled. Matthew could feel the drunken blush on his cheeks as he takes the last can of beer. He hasn't drunk like this in years. Rarely did Matthew allow himself to get drunk, but he is having the time of his life! Ivan didn't fight Matthew for the last beer, preferring to open one of the bottles of vodka. They continue to watch the puck fly across the ice with anticipation for their chosen team to come out on top. Ivan's team was in the lead with a score of 2-1, and the last quarter was slowly counting down. Both men sat at the edge of their seats shouting at the screen in hopes it would swing in their favor. Matthew's team was rushing the puck swiftly pass the other team and goes in for the strike.

"Block it!" Ivan shouts.

"Get it in!" Matthew calls out. The ring of the buzzer goes off as the puck just barely passes the other team's goalie and crashes into the net. This send Mathew let out a small victory cry while Ivan shouts in frustration.

"Bet is off." Ivan says with displeasure, "it was a tie."

"Or since my team scored last, I should earn the favor!" Matthew offers in a taunting tone. The alcohol was certainty going to his head now, back talking the personification of Russia took some nerve.

"Nyet! My team was in the lead for the longest!"

"I'm your guest!"  
"This is my house!" Ivan pounced on Matthew and the two wrestled on the couch for a bit. Matthew's heart almost stopped because he wasn't sure if Ivan was playing, or was actually trying to kill him. A laugh erupted from Ivan's chest that seemed to shake the room. Its light tone caught Matthew off guard and soon found himself pinned to the couch, Ivan's full weight on him.

"Not fair!" Matthew exclaims and presses his hands against the others chest trying to pry him off, "Get off of me!"

Ivan chuckles, "Not till you say I win, Matvey."

"Never you big bear!"

"Name calling now? What are we children, little beaver?"

"For the love of sweet maple, can't we just split it? We each get a favor?"

Ivan takes some of his weight off of Matthew, "Hmm, why should I agree to that?"

Matthew made eye contact and gave a small pout, "It's sportsman like."

Ivan's hand gently stokes the other's face, "You're cute, Matvey. Unlike your brother, he reeks of grease." Ivan places his head between Matthew's head and shoulder, taking in a deep breath against Matthew's neck, "However, you smell of sweet firewood. And your eye…so kind…beautiful shade of purple…"

Ivan continues to flatter the young nation, Matthew's face glows a warm pink as the Russian's rich voice vibrates against his neck. Usually the smell of alcohol would make Matthew ill, but at this moment…it was enticing. Soon Ivan's voice goes quiet and his lips press against the Canadian's neck. A trail of kisses run up to Matthew's jaw and Ivan follows the path to Matthew's chin, and goes to the opposite side and runs back down his neck.

"Ivan?" Matthew asks in slight concern, "What are you doing?"

Ivan began to suck on the crook of Matthew's neck, but Matthew quickly to pushes Ivan away.

"What's the matter?" Ivan asks sadly. He moves off of Matthew knowing his limits.

"We can't do this." Matthew looks at Ivan, "We barely know each other and…well…"

"Are you scared?"

"No!" Matthew shifts uncomfortably as he sits up, "It's just…we've been drinking and…I don't want us to do something we may regret."

Ivan looks down, rejected, and says, "Da, you're right. But can I take up my favor from the bet now?"

"Of course, but…"

"Stay the night. Not for intercourse…just for company. This house…is so empty." Ivan takes Matthew's hands and holds them to his chest.

Matthew simply nods, "Okay."

"I have spear sleeping clothes that might fit you!" Ivan's mood did a quick 180 which took the drunken Matthew off guard as the Russian got up and slings the Canadian over his shoulder. The two erupt into laughter as Ivan happily bounds up the stairs.

"I can walk!" Matthew laughs.

"Nyet! Like you said, we've been drinking. I've seen your father drink, and I don't want you be tripping over steps. Can't have you getting hurt!"

"Ah, yes, because you can hold your drink so much better then I can."

"Da! I am Russian after all!"

Matthew did know that Ivan could hold his liquor better then Matthew can. He has heard a number of stories of drinking contest that sometimes occur at after meeting parties and how Ivan could put any nation to shame. Though, there was a time when it was a three way tie between Ivan, Ludwig (Mr. Germany), and Aunt Betha (Lady Ireland) at the after party from the last meeting hosted in the UK. Better question, why was Ireland even there? She usually doesn't go.

Ivan carries Matthew into his bedroom and sets the young nation on to the large bed. As Ivan rush to the closet to grab some sleepwear for Matthew, the Canadian runs his hands across the bedding. It was really nice and soft, but was a very blank greyish white. There are few pillows on the bed, only the two main ones at the head of the bed. It seemed to lack…what would the proper term be? Personality? Passion? The rest of the house is full of beauty, excluding the man cave area which was just awesome, that this seemed dull. The dullness of the room caused Matthew eyes to the large wooden head board to the bed. Where those…scratch marks on it? Matthew moves closer and runs his fingers along crude marks in the otherwise beautiful oak. They weren't deep but their placement seemed like they were made in a time of perhaps distress…or maybe passion. Matthew felt his face flush red with the thought that he could have caused the addition of new marks to this board.

"Oh…Matvey…I didn't think you would see those." Ivan's voice startles Matthew. The Russian lays the pajamas on the bed and says, "They're not exactly what you think. Well except for that one…and that one."

Ivan had pointed to the ones that Matthew had touched, the Canadian feels his grow even redder and stammers, "Oh…so mainly night terrors then?"

"Mhm." Ivan sits next to Matthew and points a few others, "Those are from night terrors. And those are from the times Belarus had tried to attack me."

"Oh wow. Such a shame because it's such a beautiful piece of wood."

"Da…nothing can be perfect however. I remember cutting down that tree and putting those planks together to make this headboard." Ivan reaches past Matthew and places his hand against the slab of wood, "Once it was ready, I put it in place and that night I had the worst nightmare up to that point. The next morning, I found that I had clawed into it. I put scars into it…"

"Scars tell stories." Matthew looks at Ivan and flashes a smile, "And sometimes scars can be a thing to admire and a thing of beauty."

"Why do you speak so eloquently about things that are ugly? Would you speak such things about me? The other nations?"

"I would like to think so. Everyone has their own beauty."

Ivan shakes his head, "There is nothing of beauty on me."

Matthew rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Matthew stands and walks past Ivan, grabbing the sleepwear, heading towards the bathroom. He could hear Ivan shifting into his bed to get rest. The clothes Ivan gave him where just the right size and are a nice shade of red. A red that reminds him of maple trees and fall weather. The clothes are warm and somewhat free feeling. Matthew returns to the main part of the bedroom to see Ivan curled under the bedding already fast asleep. He smiles softly to himself thinking, "Well, there are worst people to sleep next to," and he moves to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ivan found himself in several feet of snow. His legs are numb but he continues marching, several comrades thrown across his shoulders. Tears stream across his face…it's not that much further. However, Ivan's legs couldn't take much more and give out. The soldiers he was carrying fall in front of him, their bleeding wombs soak into the snow. His soldiers, his citizens, his children lay in before him dying and Ivan could do nothing to save them now. Ivan's human body was giving up on him. He feels his blood slowly pools in several areas as his heart ceases to beat. As his body dies, Ivan's consciousness remains. Soon his nerves stop giving of the sense of pain and his tears freeze to his face.

Yet, he still has his senses. He can see, hear, smell, feel, and to his displeasure taste. The sound of boots crushing the snow in front of Ivan. A hand grabs Ivan's hair and pulls his head up from the snow. General Winter is knelt before him, Ivan tries to speak but remains unable. The General shakes his head.

"You are nothing." Winter sighs, "I really expected you to make it this time. Can't even save your citizens, such a shame."

Ivan couldn't move nor could he weep. " _Please…let me go…"_ Ivan begs in his thoughts, _"You've made suffer…so much…"_

The new sound of someone running towards them, calling out in English. General Winter lets out a sigh and says, "You got lucky this time, little Ivan." Then dissipates leaving Ivan's head to fall back into the snow. The English speaker reach them and calls out to others that must have been nearby. Ivan is turned over and comes face to face with Canada. Matthew's soft purple eyes look down at him with concern, his own soldiers surround the small group of Russians and gather them up.

"You're going to be okay, Ivan." Matthew says to the frozen body in front of him. The Canadian picks up Ivan and throws him over his shoulder and starts to run towards the camp Ivan was in search for.

This fact jolts Ivan awake from that dream. He sits up in his bed and lets out a sigh of relief knowing that all of that was a dream...or was that a real memory? Racking his brain, all of that event seemed as if it really happened. Ivan gaze pans to the sleeping form next to him. Matthew lays still in deep sleep, facing Ivan. That's strange…usually the people who lie with him face away from the Russian. Watching Matthew sleeping somehow brings Ivan's heart rate back down as it was still racing from the nightmare.

Matthew's face was soft and angel like. His hair fell almost perfectly across his face with that one rebellious curl bouncing in front. Ivan watches as the nation's chest rises and falls, in and out through his nose. So at peace, a kind of peace that Ivan could only wish for. Since the horrors of war pelage his dreams as well. Ivan lays back down, facing the Canadian. Ivan notices the paleness of his comrade's skin as the moon shines on them from the window behind Matthew. It was beautiful fresh snow, only much warmer to the touch. Ivan moves closer and wraps an arm around the other's hip. Matthew's sleeping form responds accordingly by moving closer to Ivan and resting his head against Ivan's chest.

 _Everyone has their own beauty,_ Matthew's words raise in Ivan's mind. He couldn't have really meant what he had said. Ivan was not beautiful; scars cover his body and his nature is that of cold cruelty. The warmth from his companion's body reminded him that it was only could be for this evening. Matthew will wake in the morning and leave as fast as he could. All the people Ivan had shared his bed with has done that, lover or no. Ivan closes his eyes and allow himself to drift back in slumber, enjoying the warmth of the man next to him knowing it will gone the next he wakes.

As he expected, Ivan wakes up alone. However, Ivan noticed that Matthew's glasses still lay on the night table. There was a sound coming from the bathroom…and it wasn't a real pleasant one. Ivan gets up and walks towards the closed door to the bathroom. Placing his ear against it, Ivan hears someone violently throwing up.

"Matvey?" Ivan cracks open the door to see Matthew hugging the toilet as if it was his last strap to life.

"HULGK!" Matthew's response was less then desirable. After that blast of vomit, Matthew raises his head and looks at Ivan. His eyes red and puffy from crying, his nose was dripping with what Ivan hoped was snot, and a string of spit hangs off his bottom lip. Matthew cracks a clearly half made smile, "Well this is… *hic*… embarrassing."

"Oh, Matvey." Ivan grabs a paper towel and kneels next to Matthew, "How bad is your hang over?"

Matthew didn't respond till Ivan had finish wiping his face, "It's quite awful. I almost didn't make it to the toilet in time cause my vision was doing backflips. Sadly…I did get throw up on your pajamas…sorry."

Ivan looked at Matthew and saw that there is a splatter of vomit across the upper chest of his night shirt and a little on the pants. Sympathy grows in Ivan's heart and he gives a small smile. Ruffling Matthew's hair Ivan offers, "How about I run you a bath so you can get cleaned up? It will also help that headache."

Matthew sniffles, "What about the pajamas?"

"Don't worry about them. I can replace them, da."

"Okay…" Matthew remains at the toilet as Ivan starts the bath.

Ivan grabs a bottle of soap and shakes it, "Bubbles?"

"Oh, yes, please."

"You're still a child."

"Says the man who owns bubble bath soap." Matthew chuckles softly.

As the bath fills, Ivan turns his attention to Matthew. He assists with removing Matthew's shirt and toss it aside. Ivan takes notice of scars that are places across Matthew's pale chest. Most are from bullet wounds but…there is a large slash that went from his left shoulder to his right hip, from Ivan's view. What could have caused that? Torture? Plane crash? Did he wrestle a bear?

Matthew lets out a sigh, "Don't worry about that Ivan."

"How did you get that?" Ivan ask with great curiosity, "War? Accident? Abuse?"

"How did you get the ones on your neck?" Matthew snapped so suddenly that it was like being slapped. Oh, it must be sensitive…

"My apologies, Matvey." Ivan hangs his head, "I shouldn't pry."

"I'm sorry too…" Matthew says calmly, "I shouldn't have snapped."

Ivan leans forward and kisses Matthew's forehead, "You had every reason too. Come on let's get you into the bath before it overflows."

Ivan helps Matthew wiggle out of the pajama pants. A quick glance at Matthew's boxers, Ivan couldn't help but to chuckle.

"What?" Matthew asks.

"Maple leaves?" Ivan smiles, "Matvey, I think you may have a problem."

"I do not!" Matthew huffs, "Anyway. I think I can handle this from here."

"Da. Call if you need any help, okay?"

"Alright."

The two of them share another understanding smile and Ivan gets up, leaving Matthew to get into the bath. Ivan walks down stairs and starts to make breakfast. He still wish Lithuania still worked for him since cooking was not Ivan's strong suit. Ivan also made a quick call to his personal assistant to go to Matthew's hotel and gather his things, and pay off the hotel debts for Ivan's new guest. He disliked the idea of Matthew having to go back to a hotel, especially in the condition he is in! What would England think if Ivan let his most loyal son be taken up by anyone shady? Clearly, Ivan was doing this for the best of Matthew's interest. Ivan finishes up the meal he was making, and plates it. Surely Matthew will be a bit puckish once he leaves the bath.

It only took about ten minutes until Ivan's assistant to show up with Matthew's suit case. Ivan happily takes the case and hurries up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Setting the case on to the bed, Ivan opens it and then moves to bathroom. His friend lays in the tub with closed eyes, the bubbles still a plenty.

"Mr. Canada." Ivan smiles.

"Yes, Mr. Russia." Matthew says with a hint of false annoyance, keeping his eyes closed.

"Breakfast is ready, sir."

"Really? What's on the menu?"

"Eggs and toast, with coffee of course."

"Lovely. I'll be down in a bit then."

Ivan smiles to himself and walks out. Making his way down the hall, Ivan hears a loud thud and a small cry of pain. A quick 180 turn and Ivan was back in the bathroom where Matthew had fallen out of the tub. Blood leaks out of the Canadian's nose and Ivan quickly attends to him. Wrapping a towel around Matthew's hips, Ivan helps Matthew too sit up.

"Don't worry…" Matthew takes a few deep breathes, "I just stood up to quickly…"

"You've got to be more careful, Matvey." Ivan says looking at Matthew's nose.

"Is it broken?"

"Nyet. Just busted a bit, should be fine in a while."

"Alright. Mind helping me up?"

"No problem." Ivan gently wraps an arm around Matthew's waste and Matthew wraps an arm around Ivan's neck. It was a slow rise in so Matthew wouldn't get dizzy, but it made both of them a little uncomfortable. It would be so easy for Ivan to "accidentally" make Matthew's towel drop and catch a quick look at his vital areas…maybe get a bit more. Ivan does a small shake of his head to bid rid of those horrible thoughts. What's wrong with him? Matthew clearly wasn't interested in Ivan and even if he was this wouldn't be a good time. The Canadian used Ivan to keep himself steady.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asks.

"I'm good." Matthew nods and pats Ivan's shoulder lightly.

"Should I let go now?"

"I dunno, should you?"

Ivan gently moves away and Matthew stood on his own, the Russian couldn't help but to blush a bit from embarrassment. He left Matthew rather quickly so that the Canadian could get dress. Ivan made his way to the dining room and waited for Matthew to come down. The food had gotten cold which Ivan didn't like. He wanted Matthew to be treated like a Tsar while here, and the Tsar's food should never be cold. Ivan flicks the eggs on his own plate, cursing himself. The light, muffled step of Matthew snuck up behind him and Ivan got a bit startled when his guest pulls his chair out.

Ivan looks up and sees Matthew seated at the other end of the table. The young man is dressed in dark blue jeans and red sweater, his hair is still flat and wet. Matthew thanks Ivan for cooking and starts eating his meal slowly. The fork rose and fell in a somewhat rhythmic pattern, broken only by the occasional ship of coffee. It kept the Russian in a trance almost; giving him some peace. That's the thing Ivan could never understand about Canada, and his people. They're so peaceful, kind, and warm. Every Olympic Games, Ivan will see the Canadians smiling and waving to everyone in sight. Each meeting, Matthew will do his best to greet with the host whether they noticed him or not. That brought back the oddness of yesterday with him not greeting Ivan.

"Matvey, care if I ask why you didn't greet me at the meeting yesterday?" Ivan questions.

"Oh…that." Matthew says, "I just didn't think you would notice me. And when I notice you had…I felt kind of guilty. It's not like me…"

"Oh, that's okay." Ivan reinsures him, "Nothing to feel bad about."

They sat in silence for a while and let the awkwardness die down a bit. Once it was gone, Mathew spoke first, "Ivan."

"Hm?"

"Care if I take up my favor?"

Ivan smiles, "Of course! How can I be of serves?"

Matthew blushes, "I want you to take me ice skating."

"That's an odd request, but if it will make Matvey happy then I shall be oblige to fulfill it! When do you wish to go?"

"As soon as possible. I want to miss the meeting…I want to have some fun."

"Ditch a meeting?" Ivan smiles even more, "I don't know why but I think I like this development of you Matvey."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Matthew was actually surprised that Ivan was willing to go through with his whim. They found themselves in a relatively empty ice rink somewhere in Moscow. Most teens are still in school and it was the middle of the day so only a few moms where here with their young children. The sight of little kids learning how to ice skate made Matthew's heart warm. Memories of his first lessons come to mind. The cold afternoons spent with his older brother, Alfred (America), and their adoptive fathers, Arthur (England) and Francis (France). Hours of sliding and falling, until Matthew and his brother got it.

Now he was gliding on the ice freely, Ivan not too far behind. Light classical music flows through the air making every move have a rhythm. The hang over seemed to have disappeared. At first Matthew and Ivan just chase each other around, but they found themselves circling each other in the center.

"Having fun?" Ivan smiles as they slide to a stop.

"The most I've had in years." Matthew grins.

"You wish to dance?" Ivan offers a hand and Matthew happily takes it.

"This is an honor."

"The honor is all mine. Your ice dancers are world famous."

Matthew couldn't help but to blush at the comment. He was not one to boast but he will take compliments. As the new song began playing, Ivan pulls Matthew in and they kick off into the time of the music. Flowing with the beat, the two of them seem to know exactly what to do for a routine that has never been rehearsed. Spinning and being picked up above Ivan's head was enthralling. Ivan had remarked how light Matthew was, but that didn't bother the Canadian. As a matter of fact it gave him an idea.

"Toss me." Matthew says with excitement.

"What?" Ivan remarks.

"You said I was light. Toss me!"

"Alright." Ivan says gripping Matthew's waist.

"Not yet." Matthew says as they continue skating along. As the music began to crescendo rapidly and as it reach its climax Matthew calls, "Now!"

The crescendo hit its peak and Ivan sent Matthew into the air. His spins where fast and flawless, and he lands on one skate gliding backwards. The look on Ivan's face was priceless, and a roar of applauds comes from the few citizens that were with them. Ivan races back to Matthew's side and they continue to dance until the song finishes. At that point the two of them stand chest to chest, breathless yet laughing. They bow to each other and push away.

"Beautiful, as expected." Ivan tells Matthew.

"Shame to you." Matthew beams, "Don't count yourself short."

"You are too kind."

"Not the first time I've heard that."

As the two did some cool down laps around the rink the little ones skated to them asking various things in Russian. Ivan translates back-n-forth for Matthew's sake. One little girl asked if the two of them where a couple, and her mother quickly scolded her. That took Matthew off guard, why was she so harsh to the child? The mother then scowls at them and demands an answer for their immoral behavior. Ivan quickly explains that our original partners had fallen ill and we didn't wish to waste a day of practice.

The woman didn't look too convinced and growls at us saying, "Pediki."

Ivan holds his tongue and grabs Matthew's arm and pulls him out of the rink. Matthew was confuse and grew worried that Ivan will do something rash. They remove their skates and quickly made their way to the car. The driver wasn't too surprised to see them, nor the fact that Ivan was in a sour mood. They didn't even leave the parking lot before Ivan opened on of the beers and drained the can.

"Ivan." Matthew looks at Ivan, "What does 'pediki' mean?"

"Nothing…it means nothing." Ivan grits his teeth. He grabs another can and drinks with blinding speed.

"I'm not stupid, Ivan. Don't lie to me. What does it mean?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"If it's nothing then why are you so upset?!"

Ivan's hands grip his knees and leans back taking a deep breath, "Faggots. She called us faggots."

Matthew blinks at Ivan, "Oh…"

"It's hard to hear the truth…hearing it from my own people. Their disgust…"

"Ivan…it's going to be okay. I don't think they could ever understand your position. You shouldn't worry about what they think."

"Just be glad we didn't get assaulted."

Matthew kept his mouth shut as they continue their way to Ivan's home. Ivan also remained silent. The diver chose to fill the dead air with music. The song that was play was deep and very emotional, even though Matthew couldn't understand it he could feel the passion in the singer's voice. It was very beautiful and it caused Ivan to look outside the window. Matthew slid his hand across the seat, offering it to Ivan for comfort. When Ivan remains unmoved Matthew places his hand on Ivan's. To his surprise, Ivan spreads his fingers to let Matthew's fall between them. It did not cause Ivan to relax but it doesn't make the tensions any worse.

It felt as if that drive took all afternoon. They reach Ivan's estate and are greeted by a not very happy government worker. Ivan recognizes the man, his name is Boris Orlov and is the right hand man of the president. Ivan's heart races with fear, what could this man want?

Getting out of the car Ivan feels Matthew squeezes his hand asking, "Who is that?"

Ivan quickly removes his hand from Matthew's and says, "He works for me don't worry. But…once we get inside, head to the master bedroom. I'm sure he only wishes to talk with me."

"If it has to do with the meeting…"

"I will handle this Matvey."

Matthew was about to respond but they had approached the man standing at the front door. The man's black hair looks to be freshly trimmed short and his piercing eyes bore into Ivan. The pounding sound of Ivan's heart reached his ears as he remains stoic on the outside. Orlov's eye bound between Ivan and Matthew, who are still standing rather close to each other.

"There you are." Orlov speaks in Russian, "We have an important matter to speak of."

Ivan response in his mother tongue to the man, "I didn't expect to see you here, could this wait till tomorrow morning."

"No, this is quite an…urgent matter."

"Alright, very well." Ivan opens the door and Matthew does as he was instructed. The Canadian makes his way up the stairs and glances back giving Ivan a nervous look. Ivan gives a stern nod and Matthew continues his way to Ivan's bedroom. Orlov keeps his eyes on Ivan, ignoring Matthew's existence as he leaves. Ivan stares at the government worker and says, "I can only imagine why you're here."

"Sir, we have been more than reasonable with you over these past few decades." Orlov states coldly, "Even looking over your more…deprived habits. Never did we think you would falter on your duties because of it, not after the last time we've been through this."

"Orlov, it was one meeting. There will be more."

"You've embarrassed yourself today, and as such you will have to be punished accordingly."

Ivan flinches, "Okay…I won't let it happen again."

Orlov scowls, "And we do not want you to see you…ahem…companion upstairs again. Dismiss him from your house or we will have to. It would be a shame to get rid of another one of your lovers, he seems to make you very happy…a little too much so."

"He's another nation." Ivan felt his blood pumping, how dare this man threaten one of his kind!

"Oh, we are fully aware of who he is, sir. And the president insists not to test him on this. If anyone who can make a nation disappear, it's your boss." Orlov makes his way pass Ivan and out the door. Ivan remains completely still for several moments. His boss was willing to hurt another nation just to make sure he stays in line? A bluff…it has to be a bluff. Ivan just couldn't risk it knowing what his boss could do.

Ivan walks upstairs and enters his master bedroom. Matthew stands staring out the window, watching Orlov leave the residence. The Canadian turns to Ivan with a look of concern on his face. Slowly approaching the young man, Ivan lets out a deep sigh.

"You need to leave." Ivan did his best to give a treat but it come out in a faltering.

"What?" Matthew says, walking up to meet with Ivan in the middle of the room.

"We've had our fun, you've gotten your favor. It's time for you to leave."

"Where is this coming from? What did that man say to you?"

"Doesn't matter, you need to gather your things and leave."

"Ivan…"

Ivan grabs Matthew suitcase and tosses at him, "Just do as I say!"

The dumbfound look on Matthew's face hurts Ivan's heart. The Russian drops his head so he doesn't have to look into Matthew's eyes any longer then he had to. Canada moves closer to Ivan, the scent of maple and firewood hits his nose. How does Matthew keep that smell on him? Is it just a nation thing? Do all nations smell of stereotypical things of their land? Fuck it…who cares. Ivan feels Matthew's hand brush against his left cheek and then feels Matthew's lips lightly touch his right.

"I'll let you know when I return home." Matthew sighs against Ivan's ear, "So that you know that I got there safely."

Ivan raises his head and is eye to eye with Matthew. The tip of his large nose was grazing the tip of Matthew's…a lips distance away. Should I? Ivan asks himself, would it be worth it? Ivan's eyes take in every detail on Matthew's face. Matthew bites his bottom lip slightly like he was subconsciously teasing Ivan. Desire fills the Russian's chest but he fights it as much as he could, the only way he could resist was to back away from him. As he took the three steps back, Ivan watches the hurt in Matthew's face grow.

Mentally kicking himself Ivan says, "That would be nice…I would hate to hear you got hurt."

"I'll be on my way then." Matthew frowns a bit, "See you at the next meeting, Mr. Russia."

"Same to you, Mr. Canada."

And with that Matthew leaves Ivan alone in his room, just like with all the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It's been a few weeks since Matthew had stayed at Ivan's home. Matthew had mixed feelings about the whole experience. He had a good time but Ivan's quick change in motion had caused a pain in Matthew's chest. Leaving that same day, the Canadian had kept his promise and called Ivan to let him know that Matthew returned home safely. Naturally, Ivan didn't pick up. Matthew could remember the voice mail he left word for word: "Hey Ivan, it's Matthew. I just got back to Ottawa and on my way home…I did have a good time at your house and…maybe…could we see each other again? Um…please call me back."

Ivan hasn't called back, not even a text! He must have forgotten about Matthew as soon as he left his lands like most times when Matthew travels. They weren't even intimate but Matthew felt a bit used. Ivan's feeling were obvious and he gave Ivan a chance to make a move. Maybe he should have made the move…

"Hungry." Matthew felt a large brush of translucent fur against his leg. Kumajiro had snapped Matthew out of the thoughts he was caught in. He stood in the kitchen of his log cabin home chopping up some fish to feed Kuma and his…lady friend. Kuma had been more successful in terms of love as of late. The bear had been able to find a mate, who was now with young. This not the first time it has happened but it always catches Matthew off guard.

"Sorry about that Kuma, I was just lost in thought." Matthew tells Kuma with a pat on his head.

"Both hungry." Kuma restates.

"I know, I know." Matthew smiles and gives the bear a large bowl of fish. Kuma picks it up the bowl in his mouth and carries it into the living room where Kuma's mate lays on the couch. She is about four weeks along which means there is at most four more weeks. Matthew smiles at the scene of Kuma caring for the lady bear, nudging her head gently to stir her and as she eats lays his head on her belly where their cubs lie. It is heartwarming to watch.

A knock at the door disturbs the scene. Matthew checks the clock and frowns. It's only noon and he wasn't expecting guest until two-thirty. Opening the door Matthew comes face to face with…Ivan's personal driver. The man stands there dressed in simple clothes and has short cut brown hair. A package in his hands with a letter taped to the top of the box.

"Hello, Mr. Williams." The driver says, "I was sent to deliver this package to you."

"Oh." Matthew mutters as the kind man hands him the package, "Couldn't this been sent through standard mail?"

"Mr. Braginsky didn't want it to be altered in anyway. His boss has been keeping close tabs on him as of late. He trusted me to hand deliver this very important gift to you, Mr. Williams."

"Thank you. Would you care to come in for tea? It's quite cold and…"

"Nyet, sir. I must be on my way, good day sir."

"Wait." Matthew stops the man before he could leave the porch. He quickly dashes into his home, placing the package on the kitchen counter, Matthew heads to the cabinets and grabs a jar of fresh maple syrup and bounds back to the door. Handing it to the man Matthew instructs, "Give this to Ivan for me, sir."

The driver smiles, "No problem, Mr. Williams."

Matthew closes the door and makes his way back to the package that lays on the counter. Ivan's boss has been watching him? Is that why he hasn't contacted him till now? Matthew removes the letter from the top of the box and opens it with shaking hands. Ivan's beautiful flowing handwriting is presented before him and Matthew's eyes couldn't help but to read it.

"Little Beaver,

It's my deepest apologies that I had thrown you out of my home. I was given little choice in the matter and I hope you can forgive me. I haven't forgotten you…I don't think I could after the time we had spent together. It was only for a short while but it was one of the best times I've had in my so far immortal life. When I close my eyes, the image of your face floods my mind. And in silence, I often swear to hear your soft steps approaching from behind. Lying in bed, I crave the soft touch of your skin and the sweet smell of your hair. Is that too much to say? Probably, but I could care none the less.

Anyway, I want to give you this piece of treasure because every time I see it, it reminds me of you. Its beauty matches yours in ways I can't describe. I remember how you gawking at it when you first arrived and the reflection of your eyes seem to have remained within it. Set it in any room, put where all can see if you wish because this will be the only way I can show my affections. We can't be together, it wouldn't be right and would cause too many complications. However, I still dream of you… which gives me peace at night. I'm mad for you and there's a burning in my heart when you appear in my thoughts. My boss keeps me from contacting you and this was the only way to get around it, but this will be the only time I will risk this. Please keep this as a memory of those hours we spent together for I'm afraid I cannot give you anymore.

-Big Bear "

Matthew's eyes water as he quickly removes the brown wrapping on the package reviling a black box. His heart races as he removed the top, it shows it's fill with deep red silk that nest the Faberge egg that Matthew fell in awe with. The red and white jewels glistens in the light. Very genteelly, Matthew picks it up and holds it. Ivan gave him…this? It looked to be perfectly polished and was like it just came from the shop. A tear escapes Matthew's eye and he quickly moved to the next room, which is Matthew's tea room. Arthur had insisted for him to have a respectable place to have tea time whenever my British father comes over.

The room was quite boring but it was nicely decorated. A plush couch with two matching plush arm chairs placed around a table that holds an antique tea set. A decorative fire place in front of the table. Matthew places the Faberge egg on the fireplace's mantel and the light from the window hit it perfectly. Staring at the masterpiece, Matthew's mind turns back to Ivan. He could feel Ivan's strong hands holding his waist and Ivan's sent came back to Matthew's nose. It was a rare smell because Ivan always smells of alcohol, but once that fades Ivan smells of rich oak wood and homemade bread. His heart races as he remembers Ivan's bright smile, his true smile. The smile that shows the light that still glows within the Russian through those gorgeous deep purple eyes. He could remember the feeling of Ivan's lips drunkenly exploring his neck, which Matthew would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Lost in that memory, Matthew unknowingly follows the same path Ivan's lips took that night while biting his bottom lip. A burning in his gut made Matthew feel happy…and a little more. It always happens when Ivan comes to his mind of late. Is this the same feeling Ivan had described in his letter? This…arousal…

A nudge of his hand snaps Matthew back to earth. Kuma looks at Matthew with annoyance, "The guest are here."

"What?" Matthew blinks and his head snaps to his watch. It's two-thirty?! How in the hell…? Matthew hurries to the door and opens it. A very annoyed Arthur and a slightly beaten up Francis stand there.

"Where in the blood hell have you been?" Arthur asks in displeasure.

"Sorry, sir…" Matthew mutters as the two older men walk in, "I was doing something."

"Understandable." Francis says patting Matthew's shoulders, "A young man does have needs to attend too."

Matthew's face blushes hotly, "Not anything like that!"

"Of course." Francis waves off the comment. The three of them walk to the tea room, greeting the two bears that are settled in the living room. However, Francis's eyes caught a hold of the letter Matthew had left on the counter. The French man picks it up and smiles widely, "Oh Matthieu! What do we have here? A declaration of love?!"

"Hey!" Matthew shouts rushing over to retrieve the letter from France, "That's nothing!"

"If it's nothing then I should read it out loud for Arthur to hear." France teases.

"Give it back!"

"What is going on?" Arthur walks over holding a half made kettle.

"Our little Matthieu has a love, Arthur!" Francis declares. He flashes the letter at Arthur, "Look at this! Aren't you happy?"

Besides showing glee, Arthur's fuzzy eyebrows fold inward, "What is the meaning of this?"

Matthew was able to snatch it the Ivan's letter back, "It's nothing. I promise."

Francis wraps his arm around Matthew, "Come now, you can tell Papa. Who is this Big Bear? Or are you Big Bear?!"

Matthew's face was surly a pile of maple leaves at this point, "Big Bear is no one. Can we have tea now? And discuss other things?"

Arthur nods, "I agree with Matthew. Francis it is none of your business of getting nosey into the boy's love life."

Scoffing, Francis rolls his eyes, "Very well, I shall not pry. Come now Matthew, we should let the Brit focus on his craft."

Francis pushes Matthew towards the tea room. As the walk past Arthur, the French man pinches the Brit's behind earning a surprised squeak and a pleased smile on Francis's face. Once out of ear shot of Arthur, Francis leans towards Matthew's ear.

"Now, tell me." Matthew's Papa whispers to the younger nation, "Who's your Big Bear?"

"I rather not talk about it." Matthew sighs.

"Hard times? Understandable, son, but it's best to talk about it with others."

"The thing is that, we're not an item. At least…not really." Matthew pushes open the door to the tea room and Francis gasps.

"It's beautiful!" Francis exclaims as he rushes towards the jeweled egg.

Matthew quickly gets between France and the egg, "Please…don't touch it."

"For why?"

"I…just…got it…from…um…"

Francis looks between Matthew and the decoration, the little gears clicking in his head. A small smile comes to his lips, "You just got it from Big Bear, non?"

Matthew hangs his head, "Oui, Papa. It is a goodbye gift, however."

"That is no goodbye gift, my boy." Francis sits on the couch and pats next to him, "Come, sit Mattieu. Talk with me."

Matthew takes a seat and says, "Papa, can you trust me on this?"

"I trust you, my boy. Tell me, what is it that you feel about your Big Bear?"

"He makes me happy. He was willing to take care of me during a hangover and followed me on a whim to go ice skating. We had the best time, Papa, never had I danced with anyone on par with him. He tossed me and everything! I remember his scent…his smile and laugh!"

Francis simply nods, not questioning the fact that he was talking of other man. The French man places a hand on Matthew's cheek and smiles, "Do you know his feelings towards you?"

"It was obvious that he was falling for me every moment we were together." Matthew states, "However, we can't be together. There are too many risks."

"Romeo and Juliet had risks but that did not stop them!"

"They died in the end, Papa."

"That's not the point, Mattieu! The point is that do you truly feel this happiness?"

"Oui."

"Then you should take the risk, my boy! Don't let it slip away!" Francis leans and kisses Matthew's cheeks. Matthew smiles at his first father figure. France is the nation of love so he should know the best, right?

Just then Arthur walks in with the steaming kettle with a wide smile, "Who's ready for tea?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ivan sits at his newly given office in the government building of Moscow. It was so his boss's men could keep a good eye on him, now Ivan is not allowed to work at home. He was given a strict schedule, down to the very second of everyday; excluding needed toilet breaks and the occasional visit to the snack machine. His phone calls and internet travels are watched even more closely. All of this to keep Ivan in line. Day in, day out, Ivan hears nothing but the clicking of keyboards and the ringing of phones which is unbelievably annoying.

He had an unexpected meeting with France today, which will give Ivan's boring day a little more life. Orlov had told Ivan that it was urgent meeting and seems quite odd. Ivan knows it's probably something stupid like how Ivan's love life going or to test Ivan's peck muscles to see if they are better than Germany's. France loves to make random drop byes to discuss the most pointless of things. Ivan hopes the French man keeps it short since Ivan couldn't stand looking at his face. It would only remind Ivan of Matthew and it caused pain to grip his heart.

A knock at his door stunts Ivan out of his zoning out, "Come in."

Orlov opens the door saying, "Mr. France is here, sir."

France steps in, dressed in very dull colors as if he had just gone to a funereal. His shiny blond hair is pulled back with his bangs hanging to each side of his face. This is not like Francis, and Ivan knows it. Something is off. Orlov steps in after France and closes the door. Staring down the two nations.

"Bonjour, Mr. Russia." Francis says in a gloomy tone, as if he were about to cry. The French man sit in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Morning, Mr. France." Ivan responds to Francis in broken French. Ivan could never master the French tongue but Francis always understood. However, by speaking in French, Orlov clears his throat.

"Mr. Russia." Orlov says with strong tone, "Please discuss your matters in English or Russian. We do not have a good knowledge of French."

Ivan raises his eye towards Orlov, the air dropping several degrees. For the first time since his starting day, Orlov shivered at Ivan's gaze. Ivan kept that cruel gaze at the relatively tiny man and says, "I will do as I wish with in my office. If it displeases you to hear French, then leave my office. I believe your presents is upsetting my guest anyway."

Orlov shakes as he leaves. Ivan turns his fellow nation and in French says, "My apologies, Francis. I've been in some troubles as of late, they're just keeping an eye on me."

"Yes, I understand, Ivan." Francis agrees.

"What is your business, Mr. France?"

"I wish to discuss business of the heart." The tone in the French man's voice changes. Oh great, Ivan thinks to himself.

"Francis." Ivan sighs, "I don't not have time for your…"

"I know, mon cher. About how your heart beats, and who for."

"I don't know what you mean." Ivan shifts in his chair.

Francis smiles, "Don't be shy. I've talked to…your Little Beaver."

"Little Beaver…"

"Yes, he is just mad about you. You made him so happy."

"I did…?"

"Yes!" Francis leans forward, "Did he send a gift back in exchange for that beauty you gave him?"

Ivan nods and does a quick look around then reaches into his desk drawer, pulling out the jar of maple syrup. It was missing only a bit because Ivan is using it sparingly. Popping it open the sweet scent fills the room, Ivan takes a deep breath and lets out a satisfied sigh. Francis smiles at this scene.

"Oh, Ivan…" Francis grins, "That's an amazing gift! An important token!"

"What in heavens do you mean?" Ivan asks with a raised eyebrow, "It's only a topping that goes on hot cakes."

"Ivan, you are so clueless. It is his favorite thing, it is his most valued item for his home. Sweet, pure, and natural…"

The Russian looks down at the brown substance. A few things click but not everything. It's Matthew's favorite flavor and he eats it all the time. Would his lips taste like it…? Surly they would! Sweet. Pure. Natural. Just like Matthew! As he thinks about the things Francis had said, Ivan's mind turned to more…sinful matters. The Canadian laying beneath him with a bare chest; a stream of maple syrup running down the center all the way to his belt line…just begging to be lap up. Ivan shakes his head trying to remove those filthy thoughts.

"Honhonhon~" Francis chuckles, "Don't be worry, Ivan. No need to be embarrassed."

"It's just lustful feelings." Ivan grunts, "Just a simple distraction."

"Are those your words? Or theirs?"

"I need to get back to work, France. I'm glad you visited, but I believe our time is up."

"Russia." Francis reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a plane ticket. Sitting it on Ivan's desk the French men says, "It's a one way ticket to Ottawa, please at least consider seeing him. Don't let this slip away from you."

With that the mournful look returning to his face, Francis gets up and leaves. Ivan ears refill with the annoying sound of typing and phones. Recapping the jar of syrup, Ivan places it back in his desk. He picks up the ticket France had left. Gazing at it, Matthew's face appears in his mind. That bright smile, that soft glow in the heart of his purple eyes, and that amazing bouncy blond hair. A fire roars in Ivan's chest; the urge to get up and run to Canada's lands to see the man who set that blaze builds within him. Ivan starts to feel that desire travel down his spine and into his lower regions.

Ivan shakes his head, "Damn. Damn! DAMN!"

Just then Orlov returns into Ivan's office, "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Everything is fine." Ivan quickly slips the ticket into his coat pocket, "Just pinched my fingers in my desk cabinet."

"Yes." Orlov taps his foot and stares at Ivan coldly, "Boss is not happy with that little outburst you had earlier."

Ivan winches with the faint painful memory of his last punishment. Orlov gives a cruel smile, "He wishes to you to visit him tonight, for your proper punishment."

"Yes…" Ivan says in a low, hush voice. The burning passion from earlier revives itself and flows into Ivan's legs _. Run_ , his legs tell him, _run you fool…take flight to the one who warms you._ His heart is beating in furry, fear, and desire. The clock was clicking slowly and Ivan's vision became a tunnel. Orlov appears to be standing a mile away. His hands start to patting at his pants and coat pockets…his phone…he needs to call…happening again…

Every blood vessel feels as if it would explode. Orlov's form changes into a much uglier image as Ivan finds his cell phone. The ugly man starts marching towards him yelling orders at Ivan, making the nation whimper. The ugly image rips the phone away from Ivan before he could even click the image of his elder sister to start the call.

"Please!" Ivan weeps, "I need…to…call…Ukraine…"

"Don't lie to yourself." The ugly image's voice is gunshots causing Ivan to duck against his desk, "You want to give in to your sick impulses. You should suffer through this."

Feeling rope forms around his neck and digs in with burning force. Run. RUN! But Ivan could not gain feeling in his feet because have been frozen numb. Ivan looks down to see his feet bare and blue just barely sticking out of the snow. He is wrapped to a metal pole, half starved, staring into the cold eyes of another dictator. Ivan could not recognize the face thanks to blizzard swirling around him, tears are the only warmth given to his face.

"Big sister!" Ivan cries, "Help!"

"Don't cry." The gunshots fire, "You deserve this, filth. This will make you strong, make you a true man."

Ivan lets out a scream that shakes everything in the nearest mile. His vision goes fuzzy and tears fall freely. The ugly man turns and leaves Ivan in his suffering. Shaking for several moment, Ivan soon hears soft steps pressing into the snow. The blizzard pacifies and the sun glows through the light grey clouds. Looking up, Ivan sees a familiar golden smile.

"Matvey…?" He asks wishfully.

The beautiful man kneels and takes hold of Ivan's feet. The warmth allows blood to flow properly through them and soon Ivan could feel them once more. The image of Matthew reached and touched his face, causing the tight rope to fall from the Russian's neck.

"You're okay." The kind man says, "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared…not anymore, Matvey." Ivan smiles, "I will tell you in person soon. I want to be with you…"

A third voice shakes Ivan back to reality, "Yes, sir. You will be with him soon."

Ivan looks around to find himself in his private car. His personal driver, Bogdan, smiles at him from the review mirror. Bogdan was Ivan's most loyal friend and servant, but where is he taking Ivan? Looking out the window and sees the city roll by.

"How did I get here?" Ivan asks.

"You had another attack." Bogdan explains, "I was commanded to take you to the car and drive you around. Car rides seem to calm you down, however in this car ride you bust out and ran off."

Ivan looks at his driver, and he realizes what his friend is say. The ticket to Canada's capital still lies in his coat pocket. A smile spreads across his face, "Thank you, Bogdan. I will pay you back in full! You and your partner, my dear friend."

"My payment is your happiness, sir." Bogdan pulls the car into the airport parking lot, "Now go, sir. They will grow suspicious soon…I wish you luck, sir!"

"Thank you, my friend! Thank you thousand times over!" Ivan hurries out of the car and dashes into the airport, doing his best to make himself part of the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Caring for a pageant polar bear is as difficult as it sounds. Kuma had filled Matthew in that his lady friend's name is Kumarie and wishes to be addressed as such. Kumarie was another week along and seemed as if she could pop at any moment. Kumajiro was on high alert 24/7 now it seems, running around checking on her and bringing her food and water. Matthew didn't mind helping, but once the living room couch being torn is to shreds one night Matthew was really getting sick of it. He had to set a room aside for the bears so that they didn't tear up the whole house. Kumarie was pleased with her room and nursery, and agreed to Canada's terms.

Now Matthew sits in his home office surrounded by paper work. Late at night is the only time he gets to do his job since he had to care for his polar bears. Tired, dark rims lay under his eyes and his body feels weak. When was the last he ate? Slept? Matthew shakes his head and turns back to his work. Trade deals, political ties and offers, domestic laws to preview; all these things swirl around within Matthew's mind. He had to take an important coming from America tomorrow…a headache was already starting to form. The sound of the polar bears snoring downstairs didn't help his concentration, or his drowsiness.

Matthew struggles to keep his eyes open as he presses forward. A low growl rises from his abdomen. He has to remain busy, both in body and mind. Any down moment would cause his imagination to waken with the desires of Ivan. Even though France had pushed him to reach out and chase what his heart feels, Matthew couldn't bring himself to accept the idea of his artic neighbor could ever sweep him off to a place where they couldn't worry about anything. A place where the two of them could be open and honest; close and intimate. Just be regular fucking people for once. Probably doing a lot of very satisfying fucking, now that Matthew thinks of it. When was the last time he satisfied with a partner? Had he ever been truly satisfied? Matthew has been with a few others. A select few, mainly women at first but he warmed up to the idea of trying a less traditional approach. However, the male partners he's had preferred to have Matthew over them. Not that he mind, if it pleased his partner then it would please him. Then Ivan's face appears in his mind. The way Ivan's hair would fall, blush glowing on his cheeks as Ivan positions himself above Matthew…

Matthew bites down on his inner cheeks and squeezes his fist, "Why do I even bother thinking of it? It's not possible."

Just then, the sound of knocking rings out from the front door. What the hell? It's around midnight, who would be visiting him at this time? Matthew gets up and makes his way lazily down the stairs. The only thing lighting the living room was the real and active stone fireplace. Matthew didn't realize that he was half dressed until the cooler air on the bottom floor hit him. To be honest, the fireplace didn't give much warmth. The knocking occurs again as Matthew makes his way to the front door. Whoever this is was eager to talk, Matthew half heartily wished it was death himself here to take him to the special place in hell for Matthew. More likely it was Alfred stopping by to ask for something.

"Alfred, I'm really getting tired of…" Matthew stopped halfway once he opened the door. Ivan stands there, looking exhausted from jet lag. The Russian's hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat and a bit wind swept in the back.

"Hello…Matvey." Ivan says in soft voice.

"Ivan…" Matthew stammers as Ivan steps forward, into the home.

Ivan closes the door behind him, "I'm sorry for my sudden appearance."

Matthew kept his mouth still, his face growing red as Ivan's eyes look him up and down slowly. His chest was exposed, the painful scar showing before Ivan causing slight embarrassment. Their eyes met and there was an understanding between them on their shared weariness. Ivan approaches Matthew with ease. Are those tears in his eyes? Once they were face to face, chest to chest, Ivan cups Matthew's round face and kisses both his cheeks. There was not a drop of alcohol smell on Ivan, so the scent of strong oak wood fills Matthew's nose. His heart races as Ivan pulls away and their eyes meet again.

"Ivan…what are you doing here?" Matthew asks, "I thought…"

"Don't worry about that." Ivan says, "I'm here, my angel, we're together."

"I can't…we…us…" Tiredness washes over Matthew even more as Ivan wraps his arms around the smaller man.

Ivan whispers in Matthew's ear, "You look terrible. Come now, let's get you some rest, da?"

"I have work…"

"You care so much for other things and people that you forget to care for yourself, Little Beaver. If you won't, I will."

Matthew allows for the Russian to sweep him up bridal style. Ivan's chest was the best pillow for Matthew's head at that moment. The gentle rise and fall of Ivan's breath came as a comfort. Ivan carries him up to the master bedroom. It was beautifully set up with a little of everything, but the main pride and joy was the bed at the center of the back wall. Hand carved maple wood made the bed frame of the king sized bed. The headboard smooth and varnished to near perfection with details of forest animals, normal and magical a like, on the rounded top edge. It had taken Matthew years to get everything just right. Maple red sheet and a plaid flannel comforter cover the mattress. A few decorative pillows rest against the headboard. A soft, "wow", escapes Ivan's lips as he carries Matthew to the bed.

Gently placed on the bed, Matthew looks up at his companion. Ivan face was slacked with a mix of concern and sleepiness. Matthew reaches up and touches the other's face, "You should rest too."

"I'm fine…" Ivan tries to wave off Matthew's comment but falters.

"Please, Big Bear." Matthew gives a playful smile.

Ivan nods with a tired smile, "Fine…I'll join you."

The Russian takes a step or two back and begins to slip out of his heavy clothing. Ivan walks around to the other side of the bed dressed only in his t-shirt and boxers. Black boxers with red hems, interesting choice. The covers shift and the two of them slide under the deep red sheets. Matthew moves closer to Ivan and the other wraps an arm around the Canadian. The world slides into darkness as the two of them fall into sleep, warmth being equally shared between them.

Morning came fast, much to Matthew's displeasure. Ivan has remained at Matthew's side, still asleep. Sitting up, he feels Ivan's arm fall from his slender shoulders. The large man sleeps in relative peace. Ivan breaths in through his nose and an exhales through a little poof out his mouth. His milky white skin glows and stands out from the red of the rest of the bed. Pale blond hair is still stuck to Ivan's forehead. That large nose would probably put most off but Matthew finds it enduring. Matthew leans over and kisses the tip of Ivan's nose and giggles when it wriggles away from the light contact. That causes Ivan's amethyst eyes to flutter open.

"Morning." Matthew smiles, "Sorry if I woke you."

"Morning." Ivan strokes Matthew cheek. The older nation sits up next to Matthew, "You're alright. I've been woken up in much, much worse ways." Ivan looks around the room and says, "And I've woken up in much worse places."

"Are you hungry?"

"Hungry? I should be asking you that." Ivan's eyes look along Matthew's body. It was true that Matthew had let himself go but he had made sure to eat enough to sustain his human body. Ivan's fingers where cold as they slide down Matthew's slightly bony chest.

"Let me be hospitable." Matthew sighs.

"Nyet. You must still rest, you are very weak at this moment."

"Only my human body is weak. I can just…"

"Don't even think about it. Not in this condition."

"But…"

Ivan slips out of bed and smiles, "Well, when was the last time you had breakfast in bed? I will cook for you and you will stay here and rest some more."

Matthew rolls his eyes, "Fine. Just watch out for Kumajiro, he's a bit high strung right now."

Ivan walks out saying, "I can handle a bear."

Turns out, Ivan couldn't handle this bear. Ivan had only made it halfway to the kitchen when Kumajiro pounces on to the Russian. The large polar bear was much stronger than a normal bear and was actively trying to rip Ivan's throat out.

"Kuma!" Ivan cries, "It's me Russia! Ivan! Friend!"

The bear stops biting at Ivan and pulls back, however the Russian was still pinned to the hardwood floor. Kuma growls at Ivan with fur sticking up.

"You trespass." Kuma snarls at the nation, "You pose a threat."

"No, I mean no harm. I'm caring for your owner."

"Don't trust. Could hurt cubs…or Canada."

"Cubs?" The bear had moved off Ivan and Ivan caught a glimpse into a nearby room where a female bear lays curled up in a pile of pillows; obviously with young. Ivan frowns, how was that possible? The nation's seed, along with all the others, was useless. Ivan had attempted to sire a child, with the few female partners he been with, many times but only to find he was sterile. All the nations were. The only way a Nation could have a child was if they took in an infant nation and raised them. So why did Canada's immortal pet get a pass? Is it because he's an animal? No real issue could occur if an immortal animal had young, Ivan figured. Kuma moves back to his mate's side and reassure her that Ivan was not a threat.

Ivan moves into the kitchen and his mind turns to the idea of children. His imagination swims with the idea of a little girl with hair the color of Ivan's but the waves of Matthew's, running laps around this log cabin after the little bear cubs. This little girl would be big hearted like Canada but with Russia's raw strength. She would have large youthful purple eyes, much like Matthew, matched with a soft smile like Ivan. Winter afternoons of ice skating and mornings of building snowmen. Warm spring evenings of star gazing as the little girl asking questions of how they got there. The most perfect child on the Earth, and Ivan's true pride and joy. Ivan let out a huff of breath knowing that would never be possible because even if Matthew was a woman, his seed could never create a child.

Letting out sigh, Ivan starts to make Matthew's favorite meal. Pancakes and Maple Syrup. Hand mixing the flour, eggs, and milk together Ivan hums a light tune. As the pan rests on the stove getting hot, Ivan choses to take another look in Matthew's fridge. Where those strawberries? In the middle of winter? Pulling the plastic container, Ivan shakes his head in confusion.

"Alfred sent them." Matthew's hushed voice startles Ivan. How in the hell does he do that? Ivan looks over his shoulder to find the young man sitting at the bar, dressed in only a pair of jeans and a light robe. Matthew smiles, "My brother knows how much I love strawberries and sent them up from Florida. Claims it's always summer there."

Ivan sets the berries in front of Matthew, "You should be in bed waiting for your breakfast, young man."

"This is my house. I can do as I wish."

"What is it that you wish?" Ivan ask as he turns to the stove and pours some of the batter into the pan.

"I wish to get to know you some more." Matthew's voice sounds quite chirpiest.

"Well, I'm The Russian Federation…"

"Non, non. I know about Russia. I want to know more about Ivan."

"Like what?" Ivan asks looking over his shoulder. A strawberry is placed between Matthew's lips as the Canadian tilts his head in thought, slowly biting into it as he reaches his answer. Ivan couldn't help but to watch that with slight excitement.

"Like…what's your favorite color?" Matthew asks.

"Yellow." Ivan responds, "Like sunflowers. What's yours?"

"Maple red."

"Naturally." Ivan flips the golden hot cake and looks at Matthew again, "Next question."

"Favorite animal?"

"Bears."

"Food?"

"Anything homemade, like bread and jams."

"Position?"

"Maybe…" Ivan's mouth shuts quickly and raises an eyebrow to Matthew, "Where did that come from?"

Matthew begins to laugh as he stands up and walks over to Ivan, strawberry box in hand. Leaning against the counter next to the stove, Matthew takes out the largest berry in the container and offers it to Ivan, "I am Francis's son. So answer the question Ivan."

Ivan leans over and takes a bite out of the strawberry; chewing it up Ivan says, "Nyet. Telling is no fun."

"Oh?" Matthew finishes the strawberry, "Are you going to show me then?"

"Easy, Little Beaver. One step at a time." Ivan laughs as he replaces the finished pancake with raw batter. Matthew wonders back to his stool and continues to watch Ivan prepare the breakfast. One by one, the stack grew taller. How many would it take to please Matthew? Ivan looks over at Matthew who has stars in his eyes as he watches the pancake pile builds.

"More." Matthew claps lightly like a little kid.

"I'm almost out of batter…" Ivan frowns at the small pool of batter in the bowl.

"Alright…" Matthew pouts a bit. Ivan's heart aches as he places the plate in front of his companion. Even though it was almost twenty cakes high, Ivan wasn't sure if that was enough. Matthew looks at the stack before him and titles his head, "You're missing something."

"Hm?"

"The syrup, Ivan." Matthew rolls his eyes and quickly moves to the cabinet and pulls out a large jar of maple syrup. Ivan watches as Matthew pours a heavy amount of the sticky topping on to the cakes with a gleeful smile. The young man takes two forks and gives one to Ivan, "We eat together."

"They're for you…" Ivan tried to refuse but Matthew had cut a piece of a pancake and stuck it in Ivan's mouth. The sweet taste of the syrup sent a tingling sensation over his tongue which flows down his spine.

"Eat with me." Matthew's smile let Ivan know that this boy won't take no as an answer.

"Alright." The two of them share the ridiculous amount of pancakes and the still standing box of strawberries. Matthew's lips were stained with the syrup and strawberry juice from his somewhat sloppy eating of this particular breakfast. Not sloppy like his brother's eating but not as elegant from the breakfast they had at Ivan's house.

Halfway through Matthew places his fork down, "So since you're here, do you want to do something?"

"Well, I've never really experienced your home before." Ivan states, "You could show me around, we could get lunch, and all that jazz."

Matthew sits up with a bit of pride, "If that would make Ivan happy, then I'm obliged to fulfill your request!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

About an hour after breakfast, both Matthew and Ivan were dressed and ready for a day on the town. Ivan had to be fitted into a pair of spear pants that Matthew offered him because the Russian was not the same exact size as the Canadian. In the past few weeks, Matthew started to recognized physical similarities between him and Ivan. Their heights were not that too far off and so was their stature. The only thing that really stood out between them was that Ivan was super built. How does an alcoholic have the body of a god? Being an actual immortal with all the time in the world helps, but who knows really. Matthew never really focused on training his body to its full potential. Truly he had no need to. Sure he was fit, but he didn't want to be buff. Unlike his somewhat narcissistic older brother, Alfred would often come over to show off his biceps much to Matthew's disinterest.

As they were leaving, Matthew stopped in to check on his polar bears. Kuma said that the two of them would be alright on their own, and gave the okay for Matthew and Ivan to head out. Matthew ushered Ivan into his garage to get to the car. However, Ivan took interest in a different mode of transportation. Ivan approaches Matthew's military green, 1950's style Royal Enfield motorcycle.

"Where did you acquire this?" Ivan asks looking at the bike.

"It was a birthday gift from England." Matthew explains, "He shipped it over several weeks after my birthday so Alfred wouldn't get jealous."

"It's in great condition. You've done a great job caring for it."

"Yeah…I've barely rode it so that's also the case."

"You haven't?!"

"I…just haven't have the time."

"You should. I would love to take a ride with you." Ivan shoots a wink towards Matthew.

Matthew turns his head and rolls his eyes, "Whatever. We're wasting day light, come on there's a lot of land to explore!"

"Da, da." Ivan laughs climbing into Matthew's less than exciting car.

The drive took a while since Matthew lived so far into the country side. The trees where either bare or layered in snow. Every few miles there was either an icy lake or a high soaring mountain. Day light is still pale even though it's almost nine. " _Another_ _beautiful_ _morning, Mother Nature_ ", Matthew thinks with a smile. Matthew looks over to Ivan, the Russian was smiling out the window as well. Who couldn't smile at views like these? But Matthew starts to rack his brain with a question he hasn't bothered to ask yet.

"Ivan." Matthew starts.

"Hm?" Ivan turns to Matthew.

"How did you find my house?"

"What do you mean?"

"I live so far out in the middle of nowhere." Matthew glances at Ivan then turns back to the road, "And very few people actually know where I live…so how did you get to my house without knowing my address?"

"Wasn't that hard." Ivan said waving off Matthew's question, "I had to console the data base."

"Data base? What data base?!"

Ivan lets out a hearty laugh, "Your people, Matvey! I took a visit to your parliament hall, asked some questions, got you address from this nice lady, and I was on my way. Your people are dangerously too nice, I tell you."

"What was this nice lady's name?" Matthew questions.

"Hmm. Fournier? Ms. Fournier, yes. An older lady, very flirty though. She would have been all over men if I hadn't told her I was in a rush."

"Damn it, Beatrice." Matthew rubs his nose, pushing up his round glasses up a bit. Ivan laughs once more as they drive into the city. It's a humble city in Matthew's opinion. Old Victorian style building and museums dot the area. Ice skating rinks pop up every now and again, filled with happy citizens. Cafes and restaurants bustle with business men on break and teens chatting about the hottest gossip.

"So simple." Ivan says gazing at the cityscape, "Where to first?"

"Well…what do you want to do? I'm sure you saw the skating rink in front of the Parliament when you were there…"

"Nyet, no skating for a while…"

"Okay…we have museums. But considering we've lived through history that would be like a bald cactus."

"Pointless." The two men said in remarkable unison. They share another a laugh at the ridiculous joke Matthew had just made.

Ivan lets out a sigh afterwards and says, "Well, I haven't lived your history. I would love to see one of your museums."

"Alright. I'll find one you might like." Matthew dove on and on around the town looking for the right one.

Soon they found themselves in Canada's museum of war. It was a one of Matthew's favorites and often visited it. He had donated all of his wartime goods to this place since he had a hard time holding on to them. All expect for a few rifles since Matthew did enjoy some sharp shooting practice every now and again. Walking through the halls, he and Ivan gaze at photos and uniforms. A display of uniforms had been set up recently showing off the change of Matthew's armor through the years. It unnerved the Canadian a bit with all of the uniforms were his. Ivan took great interest in them, however. Practically the uniform from the War of 1812.

"War of 1812?" Ivan asks Matthew, "I don't recall that one. Was it of any significates?"

"Um, yeah." Matthew shifts his weight a bit, "For my people at least."

"How so?"

Matthew takes a deep breath and let's out sigh. Then, Matthew tells Ivan the story, "It was like America's second round for revolution to formally get Britain off his back. However, Alfred wanted me to join him, and be annexed into his territories. Claimed he would liberate me from Arthur's cruel rule like living under him would be any better. My dear older brother invaded my lands several times and luckily fail each time. Quebec was still a small fort at the time, yet was the headquarters of the British power and where I was mainly stationed. Arthur merely sent help, I was in control up until the last few years. Alfred knew that if he took Quebec he would have won. During the invasion of Quebec, me and Alfred ended up face to face for the first time since his Revolution. His invasion was failing like all the rest and in great frustration he set the city ablaze while he retreated. The rest of the war took place in my brother's land but…the scars remain."

Ivan looks at Matthew with concern, "Was that war the cause of…," He did a slash motion across his chest in the same place as Matthew's scar. In the same place Matthew's uniform sash was placed.

"Oui…" Matthew sighs, "Alfred gave it to me as he set my city on fire and ran. He declared me as a 'trader to our brotherhood by staying true to the Brit' and if I was going to remain loyal to our father then I might as well be marked. So he slashed across my chest and even burned the area to make sure it stayed. Completely destroying my original uniform."

Ivan balled his fists and let out a huff of breath. Matthew saw the slight fury in the man's eyes, so he stepped closer to the other's side and laces his arm through Ivan's. Matthew turns his eyes back to the uniform in front of them, "I got him back through. My men returned the invasion and burned his capital to the ground."

Ivan let a cruel smile curl on to his thin lips, "That must have been a fun evening."

Thinking of that event again made Matthew feel sick. Charging into Washington D.C, fires raging around him and his men, Matthew personally watched as the Madisons fled the White House in fear…his brother alongside them as well. It was numerous years later until Alfred recounted the events of that night from his perspective. Alfred described Matthew as, "nothing but a raging storm surrounded in a hue of the darkest, winterish greys." Later that night, an actual storm hit D.C and put out the fires before the whole city was gone. That storm had accompanied both of their cries of sorrow; Matthew remembered begging to the heavens for forgiveness after the harm he had caused to his brother. No matter what Alfred could do to him, Matthew loved his brother to no end.

Ivan saw the change to Matthew's face and says, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Ivan." Matthew looks down the row of uniforms, "Me and Alfred have made up a long time ago and have had no issue since. I fought with him in the Pacific Front during the Second World War alongside our other brothers, Australia and New Zealand. And even now I'm helping him with what is government declared the "War on Terror." Even though my men don't get as much glory as they deserve, we will remain next to our American brothers."

Ivan listened with great intrigue as Matthew guides him around telling more about his history. The tales of Matthew's experiences in battle on all ways; ground, sea, and air. Flying is Matthew's personal favorite. He was a gifted polite and personally trained airmen for the UK and the Americas during the world wars. Matthew pointed to a picture of a squad of planes in flight.

"I was leading that training mission." Matthew said proudly, "Those young men did an amazing job for their first go around."

"You sound quite happy when you talk about flight." Ivan muses, "Perhaps we should go flying."

"Oh god. It's been so long since the last I've flown. After my eyes got damaged from the gases from the trenches…I've been limited to sort missions."

"That's a shame. You were an amazing polite, I've seen you."

Matthew titles his head. The urge to take flight grows in his chest and says half in thought, "I could make a few calls. See what I can do."

"Can't you walk up to a base and order for a plane?"

"No…that's not proper."

"But this is your lands, people. Shouldn't you be able to do that?"

"I suppose I could but that proves no point. I like to be reasonable with my people. Plus, demanding is not in my nature."

Ivan rolls his eyes, "I would expect nothing less. However, I believe my breakfast is wearing off."

"Same here." Matthew nods. His body was growling for another meal since it was deprived of proper intake for a while. Matthew smiles at his guest, "And I think I know just the place!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The drive to the restaurant was interesting. Matthew wanted to make the call to his personal assistant, who was Ms. Fournier, to arrange a day of flying for the two of them. Ivan didn't mind because he wanted to see Matthew's newer car in function. The Canadian's car had the new technology where he could make calls from the dashboard, and it put awe in the Russian. Ivan watches as Matthew punched in the contact information to the older women and made the call.

The click of the call being answered was immediately followed by a familiar voice that pained Ivan's ears. The lady Ivan had met at parliament hall in the dead of night, comes to mind. The image of lady wearing black trousers and a neon pick top, her hair in large French curls and reeks of artificial flowers. Even though she had been working all night, Ms. Fournier was more than over joyed when she picked up saying , "Matthew~! Bonjour, good morning, darling!"

"Good morning, Beatrice. I need to ask…" Matthew was quickly cut off by the lady. Ivan keeps his mouth shut to watch the spectacular.

"Oh, did your friend mange to find you?"

"Um…yes…"

"Good~! I must say, where do you find these men? That one I met the other day, the one looking for you darling, oh! He made me feel things I haven't felt in a while. His body looked almost perfect, if only I could have seen it more closely, and unclothed you know~! Don't even get me started on his accent! It was so thick yet very silky, purely vibrated me to the core!"

"Beatrice…" Matthew's face had begun to glow hotly. Ivan found it quite cute but he too was feeling great discomfort. This woman could put France to shame.

She kept rambling, "I do hope you got some of that, if not that would've be just a waste of an evening. He wouldn't happen to be bisexual? 'Cause if you won't have fun with him, I most certainly will. No matter, darling~! I'm sure you did, and how was it? A man of his height ought to have a good amount down stairs, if you catch what I'm throwing! Don't be scared, honey, you can share all the details with me~. Was there any foreplay? Oh~, I would have just covered his bits in maple and…"

"ALRIGHT!" Matthew breaks off the woman's fantasy. His face was bright red and a bead of sweat rolls down the Canadian's neck. A few deep breaths later, Matthew continues, "Now. I just want for you to look to see if there are any open areas where I can have flight practice. I have to go now, good day Beatrice."

"On it darling." Beatrice seemed undisturbed from Matthew's snapping, "I'll speak to you later then, and please let me know how your lover treats you. I can only assume he is one of your kind, and if so…"

"Good day, Beatrice." Matthew sighs and hangs up the call. The Canadian looks at Ivan, "Sorry about that, Ivan…"

Ivan couldn't help but to crack a smile, "She could make Francis blush."

"Oh…she has."

"Did she happen to woo him as well?"

"Yep…she has a particular lust for us Nations. Beatrice has slept with many of them."

"Why? We're just like humans for the most part."

"I dunno, maybe because we have a lot of stamina or something. I remember her coming into work the night after her evening with France and said some things I wish I could erase from my memory."

"How many has she been with?" Ivan ask with curiosity. Matthew titles his head in thought, raising a finger with each nation counted. The Russian found it amusing as Matthew mutters to himself trying to recount the information.

"Five, I believe. That being France, England, America, China, and Spain."

"You didn't give the lady a try?"

A look of disgust flutters across the young man's face, "No…she works for me. That's not right."

"Fair enough." Ivan looks out the window, "So where are you taking us a lunch? Some fast food place they don't have further south?"

"I'm not my brother!" Slight offense in the Canadian's voice, "I'm taking you to a nice place and highly recommend it whenever you visit again."

Matthew didn't disappoint on claims. He had taken them to a place that looks like a mix between a fancy restaurant and a French café. Outside lays iron tables with leaf designs on the tops with matching chairs that have red cushions, red canapé shields them from the snow. Inside was darken with a soft golden glow from the shades over the chandlers. Small rounded tables are scattered throughout the center floor with booths on each side. It holds a warm atmosphere and smells of Italian cuisine. It was lunch time, yet the establishment was relatively empty. Whoever was in there were dressed in light dress clothes, making the two nations stand out in their casual wear. No one threw them odd looks though.

A young waitress approaches them with a vibrant smile, "Ah! Mr. Williams, it's great to see you! Would you like your usual seat?"

"Yes, Amanda." Matthew nods, "Sorry, I've just been busy lately. That's why I haven't been in."

"No worries, Mr. Williams. We always make sure your booth is open for you, sir."

"You have no need…"

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Williams." The waitress, Amanda, says as the two nations in a booth near the back window. The very polite exchange between the two Canadians made Ivan feel a bit uncomfortable. Were all Canadians like this? All the time? Without the fear of the other scheming for something? Amanda flicks her black braided hair from one shoulder to the other. Her pearly smile stands out on her coco skin.

She lays a menu in front of the two of them and asks, "Now what can I get you two handsome gentlemen? Drinks? Appetizers? We now have cocktail shrimp with garlic dip and it is just heaven, Chief Julius has out done himself this time I tell you."

"I think I'll just have a glass of red wine." Matthew says showing Amanda his ID.

"Excellent, and we still stock your favorite. And you, sir?"

Ivan looks at the girl with a bit of curiosity, "Do you have vodka?"

"I can take a look, we haven't hold that for a bit." Amanda says writing that down, "ID?"

"If you don't have any, I'll just take whatever Matvey is drinking." Ivan tells her as he shows his ID. Amanda nods and hurries off to the back. Ivan looks at his friend sitting across from him. Matthew has a small smile to his lips, amused in a thought. Ivan could help but to ask, "What's on your mind?"

"You seemed to learn a lot about my assistant today." Matthew says sitting back, "You have any interesting stories with those who work for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Funny stories. Like about your assistant or your driver?"

Ivan tilts his head in thought. Did he have any good stories? Ones that would make Matthew laugh at least. Few memories swim about…but which one?

"I remember the first day Orlov, the man you saw at my home before you had to leave, worked with me. He was my personal assistant for a few years then moved up." Ivan starts with a half-smile, "He was, still is, a relatively short man. So you could only imagine his shock when he saw me in person. Too me, he was a small child shivering in a corner full of disbelief."

Matthew chuckles lightly, "You can be intimidating."

"Da, he was nearly pissing himself. I wasn't evening trying to intimidate him! I was dressed quite normally, so that probably isn't it. No matter. So after we're introduced, Orlov was a stammering mess. 'It-it's a p-pleasure to meet you, s-sir. I-I'll make sure to be o-of great s-serves to you.' For a while, I don't think he believed that I was _actually_ Russia but he would often slip up and call me 'Mother'. Then again, he could have been crying for his mother's comfort."

"I'll stick to the idea of him calling you 'Mother.'" Matthew says with a soft giggle, "That's a more amusing thought then some man in a corner with a pants full of piss. Though…now thinking of it that's kind of humorous too."

"Then, there's Bogdan, my driver." Ivan smiles, "He's been with me for some time now. Usually I switch out my driver every year or so. But this story starts a little two weeks after he began working for me. It had been a long day and I was quite irritated. This was the first time Bogdan has seen me in this state. Him still being a young man was quite nervous, but he was also concerned for me. After a few moments of silence he asks me if I was okay. I didn't realize that I had snapped at him until he told me afterwards."

Matthew tilts his head with intrigue, "Obliviously he still works for you. What did he do?"

Ivan lets out a small laugh, "He took me to a bar and bought me a drink. I had told him just to drive, and he drove me round unsure if he should take me straight home or what. Next thing I know I'm sitting in a bar with three glasses of vodka down and a pretty girl at my arm. Bogdan claimed that he had to pry the ladies, and young men, away from me!"

Matthew laughs a long with Ivan, "I can see why. You're quite handsome."

"Don't flatter me, Matvey."

"I will flatter you if I wish." Matthew sits a bit straighter, a little more confident.

The two of them swap more stories for a bit and eventually turn their attention to the menu. Ivan's eyes widen at the range of options. Mainly Italian food but there are other things throughout Europe. From Spain to Poland, and even a few Russian dishes are listed. But one thing caught Ivan's eye. Salmon steaks were listed under the "Meals from Home" section of the menu, and the idea of eating it made Ivan's taste buds go nuts. The price wasn't so appetizing, however, it was one of the most expensive meal and that was excluding sides. Ivan looks up to see Matthew with his menu folded in front of him.

"Order anything you want." He says with a smile, "I will pay."

"Nyet, I will pay for my meal." Ivan tells him looking back to the menu to find anything cheaper than 15 Canadian dollars. Since that's all Ivan has in Matthew's money.

Matthew pulls Ivan's menu down so that he could make eye contact, "Ivan. Let me pay for your meal. Let me treat you, after you've treated me."

Ivan folds his menu and stubbornly says, "Fine, if you insist. Order for me."

Just then Amanda returns with two glasses of wine, "Sorry boys, I had an issue with an order. Here's your drinks. Sadly we don't have any vodka, my deepest apologies."

"That's alright, ma'am." Ivan smiles at the girl.

"Okay…are you two ready for order?"

Matthew smiles at Amanda, "We want two salmon steaks with green beans and mac-n-cheese."

Amanda writes that down ignoring Ivan's disbelief, "Alright that will be along shortly."

Did Matthew really order that? For the both of them? Amanda had already left the two of them alone so Ivan returns his attention to the Canadian, those large lilac eyes glowing at him.

"I said I would treat you." Matthew hums.

"That's…" Ivan tried to say something but the look in his companion's eyes stopped him. Matthew's hand reaches across the table for Ivan's, and the Russian couldn't help but to accept it. The Canadian's palm is soft and smooth against his calloused palm. Their fingers intertwine and Ivan began to get nervous. He looked around, no one seemed to bat an eye at the scene.

"What's wrong?" Matthew frowns with concern.

"Is this normal?

"What?"

"You know…this." Ivan rubs the back of Matthew's hand with his thumb.

Matthew blinks, "Oh…yeah. I forget about your…customs."

"Da…I forget about your…acceptance."

The rest of the time they spent in the restaurant seemed a bit blurry. They had drank their wine together and when they are served their meal, both thank Amanda and eat together. The meal was wondrous and Ivan could help but to enjoy it. The salmon was cooked to perfection and was heavenly seasoned. The vegetables and macaroni where more of Matthew's thing and ate them down way before he even touched the fish. An hour later, Matthew paid and they left. Ivan swore to repay Matthew by any means necessary. And Matthew took that offer most courageously and truly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Short Author's note** : I had gotten a comment that had corrected me on the information on how gays are treated in Russia, and I'm sorry if I made it seem something was true when it was not since it was not my intention. I've made it a little more clear in this chapter, I'm not well versed in other nations' cultures but I'm doing all I can to learn! So, if I'm mistaken on something don't be afraid to let me know. I'm more then happy to accept criticism! Well, I've rambled here long enough. Enjoy this next part of the story, my darlings.

Chapter 10.

The way home was enjoyable. Instead of riding in silence, Matthew turned on the radio. It blears pop tunes with fast rhythmic beats. The Canadian sings along the best he could and every few songs Ivan joined him. Most of the time they purposely missed notes and cause their voices to crack; if they didn't then where the fun be? Matthew took his time getting back to the house so that this moment could last as long as possible. After several fast upbeat songs, a slow love duet arises on the waves.

Ivan titles his, "I know this. It comes on alterative stations in St. Petersburg."

"I know it too." Matthew mutters blushing. He couldn't remember the title or even who sings it, but without a shadow of doubt Matthew could sing every lyric.

It was the guy's part first and before the Canadian could open his mouth to sing, Ivan's voice seems to fill the entire car. The bass tone was rich and almost heavenly, making Matthew realize what Beatrice had meant when she said that Ivan's voice had vibrated her to the core. Hearing Ivan sing about a beautiful love and the prospect of a future family sounds as though every word came from his own heart. Sooner than he wanted it was Matthew's turn, but he picks up where Ivan leaves off. He never really sings the lady's part but at this moment it seemed right. Matthew was a surprisingly good alto singer, even if he's a natural baritone. Making every note count, Matthew feels Ivan's eyes linger on him. Could his voice be shaking Ivan to his core? Would that even be possible? Then, Ivan's voice returns and their two tones match harmoniously, practically seamlessly. It brought a tear to Matthew's eye as he could feel everything vibrating in his chest. Those vibrations rolls down his spine and Matthew seemed to be soaring. The emotion, the harmony, the overall sensation was enthralling. It was a shame when it died down to only interments and then fades into commercials.

"I did not know you could sing in such a way." Ivan proclaims, "An angel, you are!"

Matthew's face flushes, "Non, non. Don't lie to me. You're much better! I've never heard a bass like that before!"

"You flatter others to much! Take my complements, I don't give them often."

"Okay…"

"You're beautiful, Matvey. Everything about you is beautiful."

Matthew began to feel even more flustered, "This is moving so fast…"

"I'm not trying to push you." Ivan turns his head, blushing from embarrassment, "We can take this a slow as you wish. I just wanted to let you know what I think of you…"

An awkwardness sits in the air. Time and distance seems to drag on longer and longer. Ivan breaks the silence with a question Matthew never thought he would hear.

"Have you ever wanted a child? A family of your own?" Ivan asks with a bit too much seriously.

"Yes." The answer came from Matthew's lips more bluntly then intended but he continues, "But we both know it would be impossible. I'm sure we've both tried…"

"We've all tried, Matvey." Ivan's voice seemed sadder than before.

It seemed almost instinct at this point for Matthew to offer a hand of comfort to Ivan. Ivan takes it with a little more ease each time. Another wave of silence washes into the vehicle as they get closer to Matthew's home. Where did the question of children come from? Sure, he's thought about a family as Matthew grew older but Arthur had drilled into him that it wasn't worth even trying whenever he asked his father. When Matthew would ask Francis, his papa would just turn away and say that Matthew already had a family and it's all he needed. Now here with Ivan…the discussion of a family seemed to pain him a little more.

"Ivan…I'm sorry." Matthew says.

"You're fine, Matvey." Ivan squeezes Matthew's hand, "I shouldn't have asked…it's a touchy subject for all of us."

The Canadian puts on a smile, "I could imagine you with a dozen strong sons. You could have your very own hockey team with that will have its own back up players! The Braginsky hockey team."

Ivan titles his head in thought of that and a small smile comes to light, "Da. I want at least one girl, however. I want a little princess."

"Yeah…She would beautiful, I'm sure of it."

"Most surely, if she were to take after you." Ivan turns his smile towards Matthew.

Matthew did his best to nudge Ivan without going off the road, "Easy there, Big Bear. We're taking this slow remember."

"Da, da." Ivan leans over and kisses Matthew's check that was glowing brightly. That seemed to remove the uncomfortable feelings and replaces it with one that seems of hope. Perhaps…one day there could be a new nation for them to take in and care for.

The rest of the drive turned back into an obnoxious karaoke session. Matthew felt good that the two of them could talk and not leave things awkward for long. Alfred loves to drag things out for as long as possible just to see when Matthew would break, which he very rarely did. As they approach Matthew's home, he notices another vehicle parked in the driveway. A large military green truck sits there and its own seemed to be peering into the front window and banging on the door beside it.

"Oh no." Matthew grumbles.

"Why is America at your door?" Ivan asks.

"I was supposed to take a call with his boss today." Matthew sighs as they got out of the car.

Alfred perks up and rushes to his brother, "Mattie! There you are, my boss has been calling all…"

The American stops and stares at the two others, a little dumbstruck. Ivan smiles and says, "Hello, America. I was expecting you to show up sooner or later."

"Russia." The American half growls, "What are you doing here? Mattie what's going on? Are you two…?"

"Alfred." Matthew sighs, "I can explain."

"No, no. I think I can figure this out! I'm not a complete moron." Matthew and Ivan do a quick side glance to each other with that statement. Alfred continues none the wiser, "I mean, I've heard Francis talking about you liking someone. Honestly, I wouldn't have expected him."

Ivan's eye twitches, "What does that mean? Do you think I'm not good enough for your brother?"

Alfred laughs nervously, "No, not that. I just wouldn't expect the personification of Russia to be…ya know. I know that it's like a big no-no…and…"

"Homosexuality is not illegal in my home. Not widely accepted, but my people are not as horrible as you may think." Ivan defends himself quite bluntly, "I'm sure your people are the same way, America."

Matthew blinks at Ivan. If that is so, then why is Ivan so paranoid? Was he scared of being harassed from past experiences? What had happened to him…? The three of them stood with the sound of birds chirping. Alfred awkwardly taps his foot and looks back-n-forth at Matthew and Ivan as if he we're just scolded by his parents.

"Um." Matthew says, "How about we head inside. Al, you can head up to my office. We can discuss are business there."

"Alright." Alfred says with a bit more cheer, "It shouldn't take long, I promise."

They head inside, Kuma was not pleased when they walked in. All the noise America had upset his mate how was trying to rest. Alfred bounds up the stairs as fast as he could to escape the glare of Ivan and Kuma snipping at his heels. Matthew was going to follow him but stops.

Turning to Ivan, Matthew couldn't help but to ask, "Ivan, if being gay is alright in your home, why were you so scared of being seen with me?"

Ivan shuffles his feet, "Matvey, you know the term 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks'? Well, I guess I'm sort of like that. I've had too many bad experiences in the past. I'm glad for my people who can express themselves freely and that my people are becoming more accepting. Me, however, I can't just reverse hundreds of years and move on…It's not you, so don't even think that."

"So…the lady at the ice rink?"

"Probably just following some laws my government put in place…one saying not to discuss homosexuality to minors. It's not very enforceable but something to keep the highly religious people happy I suppose. She could also be religious too, much like Orlov. He's not too keen with the relations I have; often calling it my 'deprived habit' to shame me…it does have some effect on me but I've been trying to ignore it more and more. My boss doesn't mind seeing how we have numerous gay people who work within our government, and that's the only opinion a really care about. Us being kept apart isn't about us being queer, it's about keeping me focused on my duties."

Matthew nods slowly, processing the information, "I can understand that. But I have to go talk to Alfred…he might be getting suspicious since I haven't been up yet. We can talk more about this later if you wish."

"I think I've said what I needed to say, Matvey." Ivan smiles shyly, "Thank you…for being here."

Matthew didn't want to leave Ivan, but he has work to care to. As he reaches the stairs he hears Ivan chuckle a bit.

"What am I to do?" Ivan asks, "Anything you need done?"

"Feeding the bears would be nice." Matthew says as climes the stairs. The last image he had before Matthew reached the top was of Kuma grabbing a hold of Ivan's arm and dragging him towards the kitchen.

Opening the door to the office, Matthew finds Alfred sitting in his chair behind the desk. The American was spinning in it with a dorky smile. Of course Alfred would sit in was like the head chair of Canada. He would sit on the throne of England if Arthur let his guard down. Alfred grabs the desk to stop mid spin and gave a nervous smile.

"So…" Alfred starts, "You and the Russie, eh?"

"Please don't mock my accent." Matthew rolls his eyes, "And me and Ivan are not exactly a thing yet."

"Good! I don't like the look of him. I'm scared he might hurt you and…"

"He's not that bad, Al. Ivan's been good to me."

"You don't know if he's just using you! One day you're happy and stuff talking of a good future together, next thing you know he's having you smuggle information across a boarder then bada-bing bada-boom, you're in a ditch somewhere with a bullet in your head."

"It's not the mafia, Al. We have business to talk…"

"Dude, we should have our own mafia! Remember the days we were cowboys? It could be like that! Arthur could play along as a secret agent like double-O 6! That could be sick!"

"Alfred."

"What, dude? You don't like that idea?"

"No. We have work, the trade deals."

"Oh! Yes, my bad…what is the deal about?"

Matthew face palms and sighs. Before he could re-inform Alfred about their trade of oil, Ivan pokes his head in.

"Um…Matvey." He says, his pale face looks even whiter than normal, "We have an emergency down stairs."

"What?" The North Americans say together.

Then Kuma's head pops in and exclaims, "Cubs!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Canada had answered the call of the female bear with the speed of any great midwife. Matthew ordered for both Ivan and Alfred to remain in the living room and wait till the deliveries are over. Considering neither knew how to deliver polar bear cubs, or any child for that matter, they had no real choice. The two nations sit in wooden living room on a leather couch, listening to whimpering polar bear in just the other room that was often followed by the soft, comforting voice of Matthew or Kumajiro.

Ivan had a twisted desire to just take a swing at the embodiment of America. There has been years tension between them, slowly growing to a head. Ivan could only wish for a more perfect moment then this to relieve his frustrations…yet he couldn't bring the energy to do so. _Not now,_ Ivan tells himself, _why risk causing death whilst new life is born just next door._

Alfred looks around but never at Ivan. He had removed his square framed glasses and his sky blue eyes stares at the distant walls. For once in the Russian's life, Alfred was silent within a very still room. Stories of war times, Arthur and Francis had told of America's silence in the heat of combat. It had taken two hour ticks of the clock before Alfred speaks to Ivan.

"Have you touched my brother?" Alfred asks.

"Nyet." Ivan response, "I will not touch him unless he lets me."

"Be gentle with him…not just physically but mentally as well. If you truly care for him…I can't stop you, as person to person."

"You are rather calm about this."

"There was a reason I didn't speak for almost two hours. I'm not always a hot headed buffoon…but this is my brother. He's the closest friend I have…we've been through more together then one could imagine. I never talk about those times because I feel regretful."

"Da, I understand."

The American chuckles, "He's still kind of upset about the whole Alaska thing."

"Oh, that he didn't get it?" Ivan shakes his head, "I could imagine England being upset with that, but why is Matvey upset over that?"

"Arthur had promised it to him. Matthew didn't want to fight over it, but he did want the land."

"I was in no place to fight a war over it either. It was much easier to get it out of my hair, and that money was nice too. So thanks for taking it off my hands."

"Plus, Arthur had no reason to expand his empire any further than it already was! I mean, even then he had at least half of the world under his control. He didn't need to bring Mattie into another war, either. My brother is a lover not a fighter."

"Say, didn't he send you home crying one time? Pointed out every flaw, da?"

"Ouch, dude." Alfred sent a small glare to Ivan. He then smirks, "Did you know he likes Swedish Fish?"

Just then Matthew calls out, "I can hear you guys. And Alfred don't you even go there! That was one time!"

Alfred shouts back at his brother, "How about you give me back my tractor? I have fields to take care of and…"

"I'm kind of busy right now! Maybe later."

Ivan laughs more out of confusion at the sight of the two brothers' exchange. What are they talking about? Ivan probably didn't want to know, but his curiosity was now rising. The rooms fall back into relative silence and Alfred turns back to Ivan with a pleased smile; he does like annoying his little brother.

Ivan drops his voice to a whisper, "What is it with the candy?"

Alfred did his best not to laugh, he did a gesture upwards with a finger. That's all Ivan needed to get the message and he bit down on the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. He had to be joking. Ivan shakes his head in slight disbelief. He quickly discarded the information and slowly rose to the walk over to the door where the delivery is taking place.

Lightly knocking on the door Ivan asks, "Matvey, could I come in?"

"Not yet, Ivan." Matthew's voice was in a soft tone on the other side of the door, "We're almost done…I think there's one more cub coming."

A whimper follows and Ivan hears Kumajiro say, "You're doing good…almost there, Kumarie."

It was a few minutes later, Matthew opens the door with a small smile, "The mother says you can enter."

Alfred jumps up from the couch and gives a whoop, "Alright! I love to see…"

"Not you Al, just Ivan."

"Oh come on bro!"

Matthew shoots Alfred a dirty look, "She was a week early. Your obnoxious shouting and banging earlier had put her under enough stress that it induced labor. You're lucky the cubs where strong enough to make it through delivery."

"Oh…" Alfred hangs his head and sits back down.

Matthew opens the door wide enough for Ivan to step through. The nursery was painted white and an icy blue. Kumarie and her three cubs lay on a snowy white rug, the female bear had a dark towel under her to prevent labor blood from getting on the rug. Kumajiro lays next to his mate licking the top of her head as a method of comfort. The newly born cubs are already nursing quite happily.

"Triplets." Matthew smiles at the scene with stars in his eyes, "Usually it's one or two, this is the first time I've delivered triplets. Two boys and a girl. Kumarie did a wonderful job for her first delivery."

Ivan and Matthew kneel in front of the bear family. Ivan could help but to smile at the little balls of white fuzz, "They're beautiful…which ones are which?"

Matthew points at the two larger cubs, "The two boys. The girl was the runt of the litter, but she's still pretty strong for being early."

"Do they have names?"

"Not yet. But Kumarie said that you could name one if you want…"

Ivan looked at the little girl cub and it reminded him of the little girl he wish he could have. Ivan could only think of one name that would fit such a child, "Anastasia. Could we name the girl Anastasia?"

Kumarie lets out a small grumble and Kumajiro translates, "She likes it."

"Anastasia it is then." Matthew hums.

They had lost themselves in this moment. Watching newborns nurse and wiggle around trying to get to know their surroundings made Ivan happy. Matthew had rested his head on Ivan's shoulder, he too was quite exhausted from the delivery process. The Canadian's eyes would flutter open and close a few times trying to remain awake. Passage of time seemed to slow to a halt, at least until America opened the door.

"I hate to ruin this moment." Alfred hold of what Ivan assumes is Matthew's cell phone, "But Ukraine is calling, says it's urgent."

Matthew and Ivan look at each other and then Matthew stands and takes the call. Alfred backs out the door. Canada places the cell phone to his ear and speaks, "Hello. Yes it's me…um I don't think I should say…no, no! Don't cry…yes he's here…you want to speak with him? Alright…"

Matthew holds out the phone, "She wants to talk to you."

Ivan stands and takes the phone and the first thing he hears is his sister crying, "Ivan, are you okay?! I heard about your panic attack, I'm sorry you couldn't get a hold of me!"

"Sister, I'm okay." Ivan tells her, "I'm safe…I should have called you once I got the chance."

"I know your safe now, little brother. I looked around for you everywhere! I called all the Baltics, Belarus, even China! And none had seen you…I ran out of options and called Matthew…he's a good friend of mine and all…"

"Da, I know. I decided to take a short trip…I'll come home soon."

"Um, no. You don't have to…but…aren't the sunflowers beautiful this time of year."

Ivan jolts a bit, "Da, I'll be home soon sister."

He hangs up the phone and looks at Matthew, "I have to go, my sister is in trouble…"

Ukraine lays her phone down and looks at the short man in front of her. Her heart was racing as Orlov rose from the table and smiles a cruel smile. His close shaved hair glinted with strains of silver amongst the demon black. Those soil colored eyes bore into the female nation, his hand pistol still pointed are her chest.

"Thank you for your compliance." Orlov tells her, "I do appreciate you confirming our suspicions."

"You're not going to harm him are you?" Ukraine had tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Russia? Oh, no, not him. Harming him does not seem to get the message across."

"Please don't hurt Matthew! Or anyone for that matter!"

"Ms. Ukraine, I understand your concerns but I care not for how you feel. This is for his own good, it's a matter of business and order. We can't have your brother running around on whims, writher it is on his indecent behavior or not."

"I know you claim yourself to be a man of God, but that does not give you the right to consider him indecent. You have no right to judge him…"

Orlov frowns, "I've been more than understanding of your brothers…habits. I don't much care for them, yes, but that has nothing to do with the business I conduct. My job is only to make sure he stays in line."

"Whatever." Ukraine huffs, "I know you use his paranoia against him, I know how you treat him."

"I do what I must to get my job done."

"You're a cruel man. My brother lives in fear of falling in love thanks to you…he fears of being happy. While in these modern days, he shouldn't have to fear."

"If that's what it takes for him to remain focused on his works, then it'll be worth it." Orlov walks around the desk and sat on top of it. Taking a hold of Ukraine's small chin the Russian says, "I like your brother as a man, even if I don't like his way of living. He was kind to me when we began working together and I do hate hurting him, but is my job."

"Don't lie to me." Ukraine lets out a small snarl through the tears, "I can see it in your eyes. You are a mockery of good men as you sit there calming that you are what you are not. I can see to it that you are removed from your position, all I have to do is give the word to my brother's boss! Surely he would not be pleased if he knew of how you _care_ for my dear brother."

"Nyet, he wouldn't be happy." Orlov says looking at the gun in his hand, "Our shared boss has softened over the years and that is alright. I know he cares for your brother, and he knows of my dislike for his way of life but I've told boss that I did not let that effect how I conduct my work. Of course, I had lied to him and I will make sure that he shall not find out." The cold barrel of the gun is placed to the Nation's forehead. Orlov's eyes narrow, "My apologies, Ms. Ukraine, but your help is of no more to me. However your silence is worth me millions. So you have the choice, be quiet on your own free will or I will have to make sure you won't be talking for a while."

Ukraine sits up in full, making her completely eye to eye with Orlov. With that, not a word spoken, but Orlov got the message. This women will not remain quite, not on her own. A click of a trigger is the last thing Ukraine hears before the world shifts into blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Matthew and Ivan had reached the nearby air field in wicked time, leaving Alfred to tend to the bears back at the Canadian's log cabin. Mainly due to Ivan's reckless driving on Matthew's motorcycle. It would have been a rather exciting experience if they hadn't been in a dyer hurry. Ivan was in a great amount of fury as they approach the two passenger jet Matthew's boss had agreed to let him use for flight practice for the next day. Ivan had insisted they take it immediately and fly it to his home lands.

"Ivan this is a terrible idea!" Matthew exclaims, "Even if we able to leave here without raising suspicion, we would be lucky if we have enough fuel to reach London!"

"Is this not the fastest way to my home?" Ivan hisses in anger.

"It is but…"

"Then we will have to at least try, Matvey. I have to help my sister!"

"Ivan…you need to calm down….please. Before you do something rash."

Ivan places a helmet against Matthew's chest, "Just fly the damn jet."

Matthew lets out a deep sigh, "No."

"No?"

"Not till you calm down. Gather yourself, Ivan. You need to think clearly about what we're going to do."

Ivan was already climbing into the jet, "I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to find who ever has threatened my sister, and I'm going to put a bullet in their head!"

"Ivan." Matthew started but Ivan quickly turns to him. The Russian's aura was becoming visible, a deep purple glow was incasing the man. Matthew knew that he wasn't going to talk the other down; Ivan was going to get to his sister one way or another.

"If you tell me to calm down one more time…"

Matthew climbs into the jet, "As you wish. Don't get upset if we have to make a stop to refuel."

They strap themselves in and take off. Ground control had taken a quick interest what the two nations were doing. Matthew heard the radio buzz to life with a man saying, "Ground control, to Soring Angel, state your business of flight."

Matthew responses, "Ground control this is Soring Angel. We're in a great emergency, I shall return in a few days."

"Mr. Williams? You're not even supposed to be flying, sir! Where are you heading?"

"I'm heading towards London at the moment, I'll have to refuel there." Matthew informs, "Otherwise, I'm heading to Moscow."

"Should I contact your boss of your whereabouts? Contact the ground control in London and Moscow?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could make the journey safely? Your…"

"My eyes are fine."

"If you're sure. I wish you luck, sir, with whatever you're doing. I'm sure it's top secret or something." Then the radio with ground control clicks off.

Matthew turns on the intercom between him and Ivan. The first thing he hears is Ivan giving a deep sigh. Shaking his head, Matthew says, "Hang in there, Big Bear. This trip will take a while…"

"I'm aware." Ivan sighs into his mic, "I just never liked flying…especially over water. I always make sure I get a seat next to the walkway on a fight."

"You're safe with me. Close your eyes if you need to alright."

"Da…" Ivan mutters.

The flight was very quiet from there on. On occasion, Matthew would get a radio call asking him to identify himself. It was mostly American Naval ships or an American Airline with sneaky curiosity for the Canadian aircraft. One American Naval ship had asked him if he was running home to Mother England in a purely joking way, but it kind of rubbed him the wrong way. Mathew does shake it off and focused on his flight path and speed. The fuel meter was falling dangerously low as they near the cost of Ireland.

"Ivan." Matthew speaks into the intercom, "We're going have to land now, if I don't refuel now the likeness of us crashing is not far away."

"If you have too." Ivan's voice didn't sound as furious as before. He sounds more nauseous.

They fly low and picks up a Ground control signal. A familiar female voice with the heaviest Irish accent rings into the radio, "AH HA! Arthur will have to owe me a round now! I knew you couldn't make it to his home, nephew!"

"Aunt Betha?" Matthew blinks, "Why are you working in ground control?"

"Don't worry about that, lad. I'll take care of ya! You can land, refuel, spend the night and get some rest."

Ivan speaks into the waves, "Some rest sounds nice…"

"Russia?" Aunt Betha speaks in surprise, "Why are you with my nephew? I knew he was heading to Moscow, but I thought that was just some business."

"I'll explain when we land." Matthew tells Lady Ireland.

Matthew lands the plane and as they climb out the two men are greeted by a woman with long, braided, carrot color hair. Her pale skin is dotted with freckles and her bright green eyes glow as she runs up to the Canadian. Matthew's aunt wraps her surprisingly strong arms around him and pick him up.

"Oh there's my big boy!" Lady Ireland smiles as she spins him around several times.

"Nice to see you too!" Matthew coughs, "Getting dizzy though…"

"Aye, my bad." Aunt Betha says placing her nephew down, "Look at you! Even more handsome since the last I saw you! Now you must be famished from that long flight, I'll make sure you and your…friend will get something to eat."

"That sounds nice, we can't stay long however. We have an emergency to take care of…"

Ivan stumbles over to the other, clearly suffering from some drastic motion sickness, "Just some urgent political matters. My boss is very persistent about this matter."

Matthew catches Ivan before he could fall to the ground, "Take it easy, you still haven't fully recovered from the jet lag from when you decided to stop by my place."

"No, shit."

"Easy there bud, no bad words in front of the lady."

Aunt Betha lets out a laugh, "Cussing bothers me none, you of all people should know that. Come on you two we can talk more once we get to my home. You two should be able to get some rest before my brothers show up for lunch."

"All of them?" Matthew asks as he half drags Ivan along to the car.

"Sadly, yes. That means your father will be stopping by."

"Yearly family lunch?"

"Yep."

"Sounds like a wonderful time…" Matthew sighs. The three of them pack into Ireland's little car. The hum of the engine was matched with slights groans of Ivan laying in the back seat. They were driving through a small city before they were to get into the landscapes in which Aunt Betha lives. However, Aunt Betha doesn't have the best mood while on the road.

Another driver had pulled out in front of Aunt Betha and she blears the car horn, "YOU BASTARD! THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Matthew slid back in his seat, "Auntie…It's alright. There's no reason to get so upset."

"Yes…sorry, honey. That was just an asshole move, ya know?"

"Yeah." Matthew sighs.

The rest of the drive was pretty calm. They soon pull up to Ireland's stone cottage that was surrounded by farm animals. Matthew helps Ivan to the front door as Aunt Betha kicks chickens away from said door. Ivan looked a bit green and Matthew quickly took him into the guest bedroom where the Russian fell happily onto the bed. Like a small child, Ivan curls up on the cool quilt and kept his eyes closed. Matthew opens up the small window to let some breeze into the room.

"Matvey…" Ivan speaks in a quiet voice as Matthew returns to his side, "Why is the room spinning?"

"You might be experiencing vertigo." Matthew places a hand on to Ivan's forehead, which is damp with sweat, "You really don't fly often do you? Just rest, okay Big Bear."

"Little Beaver…" The way Ivan said Matthew's pet name, with a small begging tone, was quite cute, "Stay with me for a little longer."

Matthew did feel tired himself, so he nods and climbs in next to Ivan. The large man wraps his arms around the smaller one and the both of them drift into sleep. Matthew's dreams dance with polar bear cubs and small hockey games. The Canadian did coach a youth hockey team in Ottawa and loved being around the younger generations. He hears their complaints, dreams, and hopes knowing that they will be _his_ future. It also keeps him feeling young and energetic and happy.

Then the sound of doors slamming and people shouting wake Matthew. Ivan was already laying on his back staring at the ceiling with the look of, "Are you kidding me?" He didn't look too sick anymore but he obviously wanted more rest.

Matthew sits up and looks at Ivan, "Sorry about my family. Did you rest well?"

"As much as I could." Ivan mutters rubbing his face, "I kept seeing images of death...we have to hurry and check on my sister. My people might just be using her to get me back home…they would not really hurt her. They know I come when she cries wolf…like the stupid little boy I am. But I just have to make sure."

"She's your sister. Katyusha has always been there for you, she raised you. Even though your government has hurt her in the past, you two as people have always cared for each other. I would run to Alfred's side if he was crying."

Ivan sighs, "Why do you have to be right?"

"I'm just stating my mind." Matthew shrugs, "Your sister is stronger than she looks, I'm sure she could handle herself if things went south."

"Da…you're right. She could fight if need be, at least suffocate them with her…large tracks of land." The two of them share a small laugh.

"We have lunch to tend to, now. It would be rude if we don't join them out there…" Matthew says standing up from the bed.

"Hmm, nyet…I want to stay here for a little longer."

"Why? You're not hungry? Like at all?"

Ivan sits up slowly, "More like I don't think I can walk just yet."

Matthew didn't know what possessed him to do it but he moves and straddles Ivan. A smirk on his face the Canadian says, "I'm here to help. Even if I have to carry you into the dining room, you will eat with my family."

"What happened to taking this slow?" Ivan gives a playful smile as he places a hand on the other's hip, "Meeting the family is a big step, da?"

The feeling of Ivan's grip was firm but not aggressive, and Matthew enjoy the sensation. Blush rushed to the Canadian's face and couldn't fight the urge to lean into Ivan's body. Ivan moved towards Matthew as well, the Russian's other hand reached up to grasp the other's face. Both closed their eyes, anticipating the contact of lips.

"MAT." The slam of the door revels a shorter man with spiky, carrot hair. It was North Ireland, which they all just referred to as North. His freckled checks turn red at the scene before him, "Oh…um…I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Interrupt what?" Ireland's voice calls from down the hall, "THOSE TWO HAD BETTER NOT BEEN SHAGING IN MY HOUSE! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO CLEAN THOSE SHEETS!"

"NO, SISTER, THEY WEREN'T!" North shouts back, "LOOKS LIKE THEY WERE ABOUT TO THOUGH!"

Matthew quickly pulled away from Ivan, face shining from embarrassment. Ivan let out an uncomfortable laugh as he stood. North was also embarrassed but still bounced happily up to his nephew. North was shorter then both Matthew and Ivan, and looks much younger than either of them. His shiny green eyes beam with excitement.

"Sorry, Mat, I didn't mean to intrude." North shrugs innocently, "I was just excited to hear you made it."

"Its fine, you could have knocked though." Matthew sighs.

North turns to Ivan, "Whoa, Mr. Russia is that you? I didn't recognize you till now! When did you and Mat become a thing? Why wasn't I informed?"

"NORTH!" Ireland shouts, "Just bring them out to eat!"

"Yes, ma'am!" North calls back, "Come on, you two love birds."

North leaves and Ivan turns to Matthew, "This will be an interesting experience."

"Most certainty." Matthew agrees.

They walked into the small dining room. The house is awfully small with the kitchen, dining hall, and living room merge together in one way or another. Not many light sources other than the windows gave the home an old timey feel. You could see green lands spread out in every direction through the window frames. It would have been a peaceful setting if it was for the five people seated around the oak dining table. There sat Lady Ireland, North Ireland, England, Wales, and Scotland. Ireland sits at the head of the table naturally. Arthur, England, sits begrudgingly at the left side of the table; his blonde hair is rustled and his more professional attire caused him to stand out from his older siblings. Wales, whose human name is Cadell, sat next to England; his dark brown hair and stubbly beard stood in great contrast from the rest of his family's. Scotland, or just Scot, sits to his sister's right. His deep red hair was spiked up a bit, in a way that reminded Matthew of the 10th Doctor off of the show _Doctor Who,_ light scruff hangs at his chin, and a lit cigarette lays in his lips. Scot is dressed in his usual suit that resembles his nation's flag; he had specially made it to piss Arthur off. North had taken the seat next to Scot who was in heated argument with Arthur.

"How many times have I told you to quit that disgusting habit?!" The nation of England shouts, "How many sets of lungs have rotted out of you and grew back just for you to poison once more?"

Scotland leans forward and blows a ring of smoke in his brother's face, "I'm a grown ass nation, much more, I'm your elder! How about you mind your own habits?"

"Fine, I expect to soon burn in hell with your dear Mary." Arthur growls.

Scot shoots to his feet, "Do you want me to send you to see your dearest bride? I know how much you miss that…"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINSIH THAT SENTENCE!"

"MAKE ME, YOU BASTARD!"

Before the two nations could get into it, Ireland slams her hands down on the table. Scot and Arthur slowly eased back into their seats and the eldest stood, "I hate to break your wonderful fight but I believe we have guest at this…nice…family…lunch."

Scot turns and flashes a smile at Matthew and Ivan, "Sorry about that, lads. Nice to see both of you, nephew and drinking friend."

Arthur didn't even bother turning to them, "Yes, lovely. It sure is wonderful to see the _both_ of you."

The stressing of the word both let Matthew know that his father was not pleased to see Ivan at his son's side. Wales just raised his glass of beer to the two as they pull up chairs to the table. The lunch is light, though calling the spread before them light was a stretch. A lamb's leg with leafy greens and a whole bunch of mash potatoes. Plates where passed around and few exchanges where made. Once every plate was filled to its edge, Ireland held out her hands to each brother at her sides. They all joined hands and bowed their heads, Aunt Betha says grace to bless the food before them. Matthew was never really religious, Arthur never really pressed the matter on him since he was always focused on Matthew's older brother. But Matthew always respected his Aunt's traditions. Soon, he realized that there was one of each split of Christian at this table. Aunt Betha is Catholic, the brothers are predominantly Protestant, and Ivan has to at least practice Orthodox at one point or another. This fact amuses Matthew a bit, and warms his heart even. After the blessing the group began to eat. Scot was forced to put his cigarette out, which pleased Arthur, per Betha's request.

"You know Artie." Scot says giving a motion towards Matthew, "Your innocent son there likes to smoke."

"Oh, don't drag me into this!" Matthew sits up so fast that the annoy curl shot up and bounced.

"No, no. What is he talking about, Matthew?" Arthur glares at Matthew.

"He likes to smoke pot on occasion." Scot smiles.

"WHAT?"

"Only when I get really anxious!" Matthew claims, "It helps me stay calm!"

Before another argument could break out, Matthew's phone dings. Aunt Betha had a strict rule of no phones at the table but Matthew couldn't help but to check it. The message was from…Ivan? Glancing over, Matthew saw that Ivan didn't have a phone in hand and Ivan had gotten a glimpse of his phone causing his eyes go wide. It was a photo message, and Matthew couldn't help but to open it…and he wished he didn't.

It was a picture of Ukraine, a bullet wound in her forehead with blood rolling down her face. It looked like she was laid out on a porch in the cold, making her body looked even more frozen and deathly then a nation's body should be like. Just then another message appears, _"Tell Mr. Russia he needs to return home. Preferably, without you. Nothing personal, Mr. Canada, just a matter of business."_

The only thing that comes from Ivan's quivering lips when he see the messages is his sister's name, "Katyusha…"

Belarus was the person to find her older sister dead on her brother's front porch. She wasn't really sure how to react or what to do. She had picked Katyusha and carried her into the large Russian mansion and took the Ukrainian into her old room. Her sister was physically dead; no life was seen in her eyes as Katyusha lays on her bed. The other women closes her sister's dead eyes out of a little kindness. Belarus never really show much care towards her sister because she believed that Katyusha was merely competition for their brother's affections…but…there are faint feelings of love for her sister whenever Ivan was not of concern.

The Belarusian made a few calls and several moments later the doorbell rings. She opens the door to find the Baltic State before her. The man who represents Lithuania stands with a nervous smile that gave Belarus's heart its needed daily dose of loathing. Belarus lets him in and leads him to her sister.

"Natalya, I came as fast as I…" Lithuania wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was given a slap across his face.

"You have no right to address me by my human name." Belarus growls, "I just need you to care for my…sister."

"Yes, Ma'am."

They enter the room and Lithuania rushes to Katyusha's side to examine the wound. Natalya stands in the back of the room and watches the scene. Lithuania pulled his shoulder length, brown hair back with only his bangs shaping his face; it also reviles those sideburns that shows how little the man cares for his look. Lithuania's human name is Toris, not that Natalya cared. The two of them have a long history and they know a lot about each other. Over time, they've been in multiple unions together but she grew no feelings toward him. Yet he has feeling towards her, very strong feelings and Natalya despised that. She scowls at the man who dared to ask her on a pointless date, which she mused the idea only so she could break his fingers.

Toris cleans the wound and then covers his hands with medical gloves. Taking a pair of tweezers, Toris goes to remove the bullet from Katyusha's head. His face became focused and tensed as he worked the bullet out of the wound. Once it was removed, the wound began to heal in a rapid matter as that of nations. Soon her chest began to rise and fall with breath and Natalya could only assume that her heart had started again.

"Ah…she's regaining her vitals." Toris looks up at Belarus, "She'll be stable here soon and should wake up."

"How soon?" Belarus asks.

"I mean not very long, the wound is healing fast as it should. So maybe ten minutes, at most."

"Then your business is done here."

"I need to stay for when she wakes up. I need to…"

"I said your business is done. I will evaluate my sister once she wakes."

"Ms. Belarus…"

Natalya shoots the man an evil glare, "Leave."

"You called me to help with your sister." Toris shakes a bit at the glare but doesn't back away, "Let me care for her…you're probably under a great amount of stress…"

"Are you saying I'm inadequate to care for my kin?! For your knowledge I can manage it!"

"Then why did you call me?!"

Out of reflex, Natalya threw one of her secret knives in anger. It grazed Toris's cheek and lodged itself into the wall. Anger was building within her and she pulled another knife. Natalya hated being questioned. She hated that she chosen to help her sister…only because that would please her big brother. She hated that she didn't know who to call other than Toris. To be rid of the building anger she threw the other knife and watched as it cut open the Lithuanian's other cheek. Blood dripped from the wounds like bloody tears. The man hadn't moved in the time between the throws; he sat there tall showing a little bit of fear but otherwise sat there bravely. He knew that her throws were not meant to kill, though she wished they were.

The room fell silent and Natalya pulled a chair up next to the bed in order to sit next to Katyusha. The glare fades into Natalya's usual neutral expression of disinterest as a familiar emptiness returns. For decades, she has chased Ivan for his affections with undeniable lust. She did everything she thought would please him. She grew her hair out nice and long. Wearing the dress that he had given her as a gift many years ago, even altering it every few years to make sure it always fit perfectly. Now she had saved her sister, the woman that always stole his attention, all because she knew it would make him happy. She had proposed marriage numerous times only to be rejected and pushed away even further. Now from what she knows, big brother has disappeared and this was an obvious message to get him back home from someone in his government.

Natalya looks up at Toris, "If you must, stay. I suppose I can't care for her by myself."

Toris pulls a chair on his side next to Katyusha and says, "Thank you, I won't be a bother."

"Too late, your mere presents bothers me."

The two of them sit and wait for Ukraine to wake. Once the initial ten minutes pass, Toris frowns, "Something is not right." He leans over and checks Ukraine's pulse, "It's barely there…I think she's in a coma."

"How is that possible? She's suffered much more trauma than a bullet to the brain before." Natalya raises an eyebrow.

"I…don't know…but whatever caused this it's not good."

"Could be the built. Someone could have cursed it to put her in a permit sleep."

"Cursed? Probably not…maybe I could send it to Estonia. He's into all that science stuff. I'm sure looking at a bullet would be no issue." Lithuania takes the bullet that he had laid on the table next to the bed with the tweezers and slips it to a small handkerchief from his pocket. Standing, Toris gives Natalya a small concern look, "I'll hurry and send this to Estonia. Let me know if she wakes up or if anything changes. We just have to hope for the best at this moment for it could just be the shock of the situation that sent her into that state."

"Don't be in a rush to hurry back." Natalya mutter under her breath as he leaves the room. Once Toris is gone, her emotions begin to shake as a few tears slip from her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ivan had rushed back out into the yard to get air and quickly gather himself in some way or another. They actually attacked his sister? The image of Katyusha's lifeless body was burned in his mind. She is one of the most loving people on the face of this dreadful earth and was made to pay for his defiance. Shaking, Ivan had to hold back his tears. His heart was racing as his mind filled with a mix of confusion and anger.

The sound of soft steps in the grass was soon followed by Matthew's soft voice, "Ivan…I'm sorry about Katyusha. We should hurry to get her, I know a few tricks that could…"

"No." Ivan turns to Matthew, "Not we. You will stay here."

"Let me help…I can defend myself."

"No! I cannot risk anyone else getting hurt because of me…if they are willing to shoot my sister, only God above knows what they would be willing to do to you!"

"Ivan…" Matthew was just barely able to start his sentence before Ivan stopped him. Ivan wraps his hands around the Canadian's soft face and pulled him close. Their lips met harshly, Ivan puts more pressure than needed to make sure he made his point to Matthew. Their eyes flutter close, making the world disappear. The feeling of their bodies melting together felt smooth and seamless, and also amazingly warm. Even though the Canadian's lips taste sweet, the kiss itself was bitter. This was a goodbye. Almost like a soldier kissing his wife before he heads to the front lines, unsure if he would be able to kiss her again. It was passionate but filled with sorrow. Then Matthew's lips started to press against his…almost trying to reassure Ivan. That made him want to weep like a small child.

Matthew's gentle hands reach up and touch Ivan's neck, slipping past the thick fabric of his scarf. The smooth pads of the Canadian's fingers press lightly on the scar tissue of Ivan's throat. Ivan's heart races as they kiss again, this time Ivan was a little softer in the action. It was Matthew who was a little more forceful in this one. " _Stay, stay",_ Matthew's kiss seemed to scream, " _For the love of God, stay with me! Or let me go with you."_ Ivan couldn't stay, nor could he let his partner follow him. So once more, Ivan puts pressure onto the other's lips causing Matthew to back down in a way; Ivan had made his message clear. The feeling of a tear brush against his cheek as he pulls away, Ivan soon realizes it's not his own. The light purple eyes of Canada had begun to shine with a red tint as heavy tears drip from them.

"Please…Ivan, let me help." Matthew begs, "Ukraine is a very good friend of mine, and I hate to see her hurt as much as you do! Plus…you can't do this on your own."

Ivan's hands fell to Matthew's waist and shakes his head, "I can't risk you getting hurting. I've already failed my sister…"

His voice falters as Matthew embraces him, "Fine, you stubborn man…just…don't do anything stupid! I want to see you again…I care about you and…"

"Da…you don't need to say more…" One of Ivan's hands came up and strokes other's golden hair, it bouncing back up after each brush.

The urge to cry was great but Ivan refused to bust…not yet. Not in front of Matthew. If he did, the both of them would just crumble. Ivan pulls away a little and places a gentle kiss on his companion's forehead. After that the two of them slowly parted from each other's arms, the warmth of it being blown away with the heavy Irish breeze. They were left holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. What a beautiful moment between them…a beautifully tragic moment. Their fingers slip apart and they stood completely away from each other.

"How are you to get home?" Matthew ask.

"I know my way around Europe…" Ivan says, "I know there are some trains that can take me to Moscow in a day's time."

"You need a ride Russia?" An English accent rings into the yard. Arthur walks towards them with a scowl on his face, "I'm heading out and I would hate for someone to walk all the way to the station."

"Ah, England." Ivan gave a faint smile, "That would be nice, I would highly appreciate that."

"Come along then, we are wasting daylight." Arthur says with displeasure. His eyes met Matthew's and then looked back at Ivan with a snarl. Ivan started to follow Arthur with a little nervous tingle.

Matthew's hand catches the other's arm, "Be safe…"

"I will, you take care of yourself as well please." Ivan takes the soft hand in his and kissed it.

With that Ivan follows Arthur into his car and leave Matthew behind in the yard. The last sight Ivan got of him was Matthew turning and returning into Lady Ireland's cottage. The drive was quiet and uncomfortable. Arthur was clearly not pleased and keeps his fuzzy eyebrows knitted together. Ivan just looks out the window and brushes his thumb against his lips. The taste of Matthew's lips lingers on his, and how sweet they were! Just like how Ivan had imagined them…if he only had more time. Those stereotypical five more minutes, just to hold him and reassure that everything will be fine. Another kiss, another moment.

"You broke his heart." Arthur growls, "I could tell."

Ivan looks over at the smaller, angrier man and says with melancholy, "A tragic thing for us, da."

"Was that sincere?"

"Da."

"Oh…I was expecting cruel sarcasm from you."

"I'm glad everyone thinks I'm the worst person on this planet."

"My apologies, Russia…"

"No need for your sympathy." Ivan turns his head back out the window.

Arthur sighs, "Francis told me what Matthew told him about you two spending time together in Moscow. Thanks for helping him…"

"It was my pleasure…he was a wonderful guest."

"You two didn't…you know…" Arthur made a hand gesture that was vaguely suggestive, "Did you?"

"Why are you wondering that?" Ivan probably didn't want the answer but he asked anyhow.

"Well…Francis was very… _precise_ about what you two supposable done."

"Of course he was, and nyet we didn't do anything. Matthew didn't want to do…that."

"OH THANK GOD." Arthur shouts at the top of his lungs and it startled Ivan, "FUCKING FROG IS GOING TO FUCKING BURN FOR WHAT HE TOLD ME!"

Ivan's mind filled with all the possibilities of what the nation of France had said. His face flushes red as images of lovemaking come to mind. He quickly replaced it with the thought of Arthur beating the living hell out of Francis, which made everything somewhat better. Arthur took some deep breaths and nods his head slightly to calm down a bit.

"Now, we will put that aside." Arthur says, "I will expect you to formally tell Matthew you are sorry for leaving him so drastically…"

"England, we're adults. I think me and Matvey can work thing out one way or another." Ivan rolls his eyes.

"If you do work things out, don't be expected to be invited to the family Christmas parties."

"Noted." Ivan said as they pulled up to the train station.

Arthur tosses Ivan a few pounds and sent him on his way. Buying a ticket as the train would go, which Ivan got lucky because it was the only train that would go to Berlin, Ivan hopped on to the tightly packed train. He didn't much care for crowds…people are just not his thing. Ivan was seated with a group of young women; a blonde, a redhead, a girl with hijab on, and a brunette. They were all pretty, but Ivan took no real interest. The blonde and brunette took a great amount of interest in him, talking and giggling to themselves as they stole a few glances. The redhead has her nose in a book and the girl wearing the hijab was more involved with her phone. Ivan picked up one of the random magazines that were laying around and thumb through the pages. It's a women's magazine so Ivan was looking more out of curiosity.

"Say~." The blonde had scooted over beside him. She has a thick Scottish accent, "You are wonderfully handsome; do you think you would be willing to have a few drinks with me and my friend here?"

Ivan pretend to be deaf and signed, "No thanks, I'm taken."

Both the blonde and the brunette gave him sad looks. The brunette looks at her friend, who speaks in more of a German accent, "Oh, he can't hear us. Poor man."

"Do you know any of you know sign language?" The blonde turns to the other two girls.

The Muslim girl looks at them and shakes her head, "Sorry, no."

The red-haired girl closes her book and signs to Ivan, "The two ladies next to you want to take you for drinks."

Ivan smiles and signs back, "I know. I can hear them just fine. I don't really want to talk to them, plus I have a boyfriend."

The red-haired girl nods and turns to the other two girls and says, "He can hear you, he's just mute. He also says thanks, but he's already in a relationship and is happy with his boyfriend."

Both of the girls go, "Oh."

They leave him alone for the rest of the ride. Ivan and the redhead had a few conversations in sign language, which he enjoyed. She was kind and understanding. When he told her that he was on route to see his hurt sister, the redhead tells him that she hopes that Katyusha pulls through.

Ivan hops from one train to the next on his way to the Russian border. Just has he predicted, Ivan reached the border control of the Russian government. They recognized him and agreed to contact Bogdan to pick him up and take him home. My personal driver didn't question Ivan about anything and took him home as fast as the traffic allowed. The only strange thing was that, Bogdan was wearing dark sunglasses over his usually vibrant and cheerful amber eyes. He never wears sunglasses unless the sun made it unsafe to drive.

"Have you been informed on the situation at hand?" Ivan asked him. Bogdan could have been wearing them as a sign of remorse or something.

"Yes, sir. Ms. Belarus has informed me not long after she had found Ms. Ukraine, told me to find some way to contact you but you would not pick up your phone." Bogdan explains. He looks at Ivan and gives a small grin, "I just kind of figured you were…involved."

"My phone was taken from me…" Ivan stops and frowns. Who had his phone? Who took it? He was mid flashback so his mind was unclear and fuzzy…his phone could be in anyone's hands with in his government. If that was the case, who has it?

"I understand, sir. I…umm, bought flowers for her." Bogdan says as we pull up to Ivan's home. Bogdan gives his friend a bouquet of a dozen white roses. Ivan knows it's a dozen because he counted. It's something you start doing after your first dozen deaths as an immortal being. Ivan couldn't help but to smell the flowers, the sweet scent putting his mind at ease. His sister will be okay in the end, and who every hurt her will be dead. The two of them step out of the car and enter the home. The building seems to have been rejuvenated since Ivan left. Warmth flows through all of the rooms and the smell of food was wafting out of the open kitchen doors. In the kitchen, Ivan caught a glimpse of Toris by the oven pulling out a fresh loaf of bread. Ah, so he came to Ivan's sister's aid. Ivan gave a small smile of appreciation.

"Big brother!" A familiar voice hits his ears and a moment later his body is hit by a strong force. The face of Belarus looks up at him, her eyes blood shot and slightly puffy. Has she been…crying?

"Natalya." Ivan couldn't help but to hold his little sister, "It's going to be okay, I'll make sure who ever done this will pay."

"It's been a day, almost two now, and she hasn't even opened her eyes or said a word."

"Where is she? Has the bullet been removed?"

"She's in her old room…and yes…Toris had removed the bullet. He has sent it Eduard to take a look at…or something." Natalya backed away from her brother and took the flowers that he held.

Ivan followed her up to the room that holds their older sister. Katyusha lays under the heavy covers, breathing very slowly. Almost like she was struggling to get breath. The brother quickly took to his sister's side felt her cold hand. Natalya places the roses into a vase nearby and sits on the other side of their sister. Bogdan had remained down stairs in order to help Toris, leaving the three siblings alone and together. Like it had been for centuries. A small scar on Katyusha had formed on the center of her forehead. Such a small thing did so much damage. Ivan softly touches it and sighs. She didn't deserve this, not for Ivan's mistakes.

An hour had gone but it felt like a decade. Toris broke the moment by coming in and stating someone at the door.

"Who is it?" Ivan asks as he, Natalya, and Toris walk to the stairs.

"Mr. Orlov." Toris tells, "He says he won't keep you long."

Natalya made a low hiss, "Tell him that he won't be keeping you at all. Remove him from your house, big brother."

"Natalya, we can't be rude." Ivan tells her as she takes his arm.

"He is no good."

"He is just fine. Can be a bit judgmental of me and my actions, but who isn't these days?"

"Toris agrees with me!" Natalya claims, "Don't you Toris?"

Toris flinches a little, "I think it would be wise of me not to speak."

A betrayed look comes to Natalya's face and removes herself from her brother's arm, "I will be in my room then."

Natalya turns and storms to her old room. That pained Ivan's heart, but if he can't control his sister. He and Toris continue down the stairs and towards the front doors. Orlov stood there talking to Bogdan in low voices. In Orlov's hands is a large white flower box, perhaps he is here to show some sympathy.

"Ah, Mr. Russia." Orlov takes notice of the two men walking towards him, "I'm sorry to disturb you, knowing you just got home, but I wanted to bring these for your sister. I heard what happened it was a terrible thing. Boss is furious about it, an investigation is undergoing at this very moment. Whoever has done it will talk eventually."

Ivan is handed the white box and opens it. Inside are wonderful yellow and red tulips. Ivan looks at Orlov, "Thank you, these are splendid."

"I was able to gain them from Mr. Netherlands himself. Those are the few he could…spare. Says an important event is coming soon and he needed as many tulips as possible for it."

"I will tell him my thanks." Ivan gives a faint smile, "And thank you."

Orlov nods, "I will leave you now. My deepest sympathies are with you and your family."  
With that, Orlov leaves without another word. Ivan turns to Toris and says, "You can go tell Natalya that he has gone."

"Yes, sir!" Toris exclaims as he turns and bounds up the stairs.

Ivan sighs and shakes his head. Taking out the flowers from their box, Ivan start to count them out of habit.

"Those are beautiful, sir." Bogdan gives a smile.

"There's thirteen." Ivan frowns.

"Pardon?"

"He gave an odd number…"

Toris hurries to Natalya's room. He didn't mind throwing himself into a dangerous situation, it wouldn't be the first time he's taken a throwing knife to the chest. Ivan always sent him to calm his sister down so it's pretty much clockwork at this point. He approaches the white door to Natalya's room and knock lightly. Giving it a rhythm so Natalya knew it was him.

"Come in." Her voice came through coldly.

"Orlov has left." Toris says as he steps in. The beautiful woman sat in the window seat staring out the window. The moon was rising into the sky making her pale skin to radiate. Toris's heart beats a bit harshly as the face that could launch a thousand ships turns to him.

"Don't speak his name." Natalya's voice was still cold, "That bastard of a man has no business in my brother's home."

Toris approaches her with ease and sit next to her, "You really want to hurt him don't you?"

"I would punch him in the throat and then gut him like the slimy fish he is. He has no real balls because he does such cowardly things; for he probably sold them to Satan in order to get his job."

"Well…I've never heard it put quite that way before." Toris says trying not to chuckle at Natalya's phrasing. He failed however.

"What's so funny?" Natalya glares at him.

"Sold his balls to Satan…where did you come up with such things?"

Natalya's cheeks turn a bit red with anger and embarrassment, "Stop laughing at such a serious thing! Do you wish to lose your balls as well?!"

She had pulled a knife and jabbed it between Toris's legs and tore open the cushion beneath them. That sets him straight and say, "Sorry!"

"He has to be involved somehow…" Natalya looks out the window and frowns.

"If he is, what could we do about it?"

"We will expose him and then bring him to big brother and watch his glorious death at Ivan's hands."

"So…you're suggesting we hold our own investigation into this?"

"Yes. Me, you, and if possibly the other two." Natalya looks at Toris with determined eyes, "Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, anything for you." Toris then realized what he just said…but it's too late now. He is a man of his word and he'll stick to it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Matthew sat at Aunt Betha's dining table peeling potatoes with North. The tears had dried up form earlier and now his heart sits heavy in Matthew's chest. All of the British Isles had seen the scene in the front yard, and when Matthew came back in Lady Ireland offered for him to stay as long as he needed. North was trying to strike up a cheerful conversation to make the other happy. Cadell had poured Matthew a drink, and Scot and Betha stepped aside to have a talk to each other about how to help.

Matthew zoned out on their discussions. His mind went into itself and digs in deep. What was he supposed to do in this kind of situation? The image of Katuysha's body haunts him, and could only imagine what went through Ivan's head. Matthew had taken time to learn medical practices and wasn't too bad at it. He could help in that matter, but that was probably it. He wasn't a therapist so Matthew wasn't sure if he could help on an emotional level. Seeing the trauma in Ivan's eyes, shook him as well. The pain of seeing a love one in that sort of state could shatter anyone's psyche. Not to mention, someone was after Ivan and was using his family to draw him out. Was there someone in Ivan's government that was really that evil? Or was it an enemy of Ivan's state? Matthew wishes it's the latter in hope that no one was that cruel to another person unless you loathed them.

"Um, Mat?" North's concerned voice reaches his nephew's mind.

"Hmm?" Matthew blinks.

"You're kind of cutting into your hand there, buddy."

Matthew looks down and sees that his right hand was bleeding with the blade of a knife partially stuck in it. Pulling the knife away, Matthew sighs completely ignoring the pain screaming from his cut fingers. North rushes to grab some paper towels to clean the mess and then wraps up the cuts. They didn't take long to heal, but North looks at Matthew with great concern.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Mat." North's voice leaks with sympathy, "But you should at least talk to someone about this…even if it's not one of us. I know this family isn't to have a discussion with but we'll listen! We're here for you…"

"Yes…I know." Matthew looks at the fading scars on his fingers, "I'm not sure of what to do. Should I stay back like I was told too? Or should I fallow him?"

"I can't answer that for you…what does your heart say?"

"The heart can fool you, North."

North pats Matthew's cheek, "Now, now. I know you're feeling under it but you're not one to let the negative win! Plus, what would Francis say if he heard you talkin' like that? You have a good heart, so what does it say?"

Matthew feels even more unsure as he probes at his aching heart. He wants so badly wanted to chase Ivan, to help his friend. But to charge in without knowing the dangers? That would be foolish. Ivan heavily warned of what could happen. Even though he didn't say any specific tortures, but Matthew could hear the fear in Ivan's voice when he talked. Tears started to come to his eyes, and Matthew's uncle hugs him.

"That's alright. Let it out, buddy." North hums a light tune as Matthew lets out his frustration.

"Why am I so useless?" Matthew whimpers, "No one remembers me. It probably be best if I just let Ivan go…it's a foolish chase!"

"You're far from useless, my boy. Plus, I could tell Ivan really cares about you. That's why he didn't you fallow him any further. You want to chase him, right? And I think that's 'cause you care for him and you care for his sister. You want to help, and that's okay."

"Should I go?"

North pulls back and sighs, "I can't answer that…like I said before. Perhaps you could talk with the others? I know Cadell doesn't say much, and Scot can be very blunt…sister is a bit hot headed too."

"I AM NOT." Ireland's voice comes from the other side of the house. She was out gathering the laundry from the clothes line in the backyard but her voice sounded as if it were next to them, "TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE SHIT."

Scot decided to enter the conversation from the door in the kitchen that lead to the chicken pin, "YOU'RE JUST PROVING HIS POINT, SIS."

"OH SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS, ALL OF YA." Cadell's voice shoots from the living room then lowers back to a normal tone, "You all are just upsetting the boy even more!"

They all fall silent and Matthew stands, "I'm going to get some fresh air. Thanks for trying to help guys…"

Matthew steps out back into the front yard and leans against the wall of the house. Evening was on the rise, stars starting to dot the sky and the moon glows in full. The wind had eased and it carries only the smell of the country side. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Matthew pulls out three things: his phone, a lighter, and…did he really have rolled joint in his pocket? Eh, weed never really got him high like it did with humans but it did help with his anxiety. Now would be the perfect time for a quick smoke, in Matthew's opinion. Placing the joint in between his lips and lighting it, the Canadian took a hard drag off of it and let it stir in his lungs for a bit. Exhaling, he could feel his nerves relax and his mind eases. _Thank_ _goodness for this being legal in my home_ , Matthew thinks as he takes another hit.

The smooth casing of his phone still rubs in the palm of Matthew's hand. Opening it, Matthew goes through his contacts. Who should he call on for advice? Alfred? No, he wouldn't be much help in this sort of thing. Papa? Non, he would be overdramatic and unreasonable. Clearly, Matthew can't call Ivan. Any of the other nation would ask too many questions. Then Matthew scrolls to the contact that reads "Human Mom" and smiles to himself. That's Beatrice. Matthew didn't much care for her flirty nature but she was a good woman. She had started working for him when she was in her early 30's. Beatrice was probably in her late fifties now. Over those two decades, the beautiful woman from Quebec made it her mission to make Matthew's life as easy as possible. She would handle paperwork if he had an excess, takes care of Kuma whenever Matthew was away and couldn't bring his pet with him. Beatrice would even pack him a homemade lunch whenever he went out on business. Lunches complete with those little encouraging notes mothers add in to help their nervous children. Matthew can count on her for some extra advice.

The phone rings a few times but Beatrice picks up, "Matthew, darling! I heard you took off the other night. Why didn't you tell me you had to go on a trip? I would have packed you a wonderful lunch! I have so many sticky notes to still use."

"That's fine." Matthew sighs, smoke leaks from his lips, "It was a spur of a moment thing. An emergency diplomatic meeting."

"An emergency diplomatic meeting? Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Beatrice, I'm being serious."

"So was I, darling. You really think I would believe that we are having a diplomatic meeting in Moscow that isn't a world meeting? I know you are with that handsome man, you can't fool me. So, how is Mr. Russia? Are you two treating each other well?"

"Well…that's why I'm calling you."

"Please don't tell me you're calling for…"

"No. Not that, Beatrice. This is…more of a serious matter."

Beatrice's frown could be felt through the air waves, "Matthew…what's happened, darling?"

"It's Ms. Ukraine, someone had hurt her in order to convince Ivan to go home…without me." Matthew says with sadness.

"They hurt Katuysha? Those bastards! Where are you right now? Please don't tell me your lover left you on the side of the road!"

"Non, we had made a stop at Aunt Betha's. He left as soon as we got the message about Katuysha…Ivan told me to stay behind for my safety…but…"

"I see." Beatrice sighs, "You want me to tell you whether or not you should go after him, am I right darling?"

Matthew hangs his head, "Please…?"

"Matthew…my darling…are you in love with Ivan?"

"Yes." That word comes from Matthew's lips faster than he thought it would, it honestly surprised him. They've only spent a little time together, exchanged gifts once, and the kisses they shared was a sad goodbye. But…it feels like the right response. Yes, he loves Ivan.

Beatrice then says, "Do you think you're willing to help him with anything?"

"Under reasonable circumstances, most certainly…"

"So, do you want to help him with his sister?"

"Of course!"

"Then fallow your heart, my darling. I will support you a hundred percent! Just be careful…"

"I will. Don't you worry about me. I can't truly die, remember?"

"I know…call me if you need anything, darling."

"Yes, mother." Matthew says jokingly. With a small chuckle, Beatrice hangs up. Matthew finishes his smoke and slips his phone back into his pocket. Well, it's decided then. Matthew is going back to Moscow. He's going to go help Ivan whether Ivan likes it or not. They're his friends, of course he will help them. Well…he won't be leaving now. Flying while somewhat high is not safe and Matthew is not stupid.

He went inside and told his family about his plans over dinner. All of them looked around at each other but say nothing in protest. His uncles left after the meal and wish Matthew good luck on his mission. Aunt Betha made sure the guest room was perfectly comfortable for Matthew.

"I want you to get as much rest as possible." Lady Ireland says as she takes the boy's face in her hands, "Your eyes are still red…make your high is also gone before you fly."

"Don't worry, Auntie." Matthew smiles, "I know my flight safety."

"I know…I know." She pats his cheeks, "My brave little man. Now get some rest."

They bid each other good night and went to bed.

Morning was not welcomed but it came anyway. Matthew's head is still a bit fuzzy but it's much better than the hangover he got over at Ivan's. Aunt Betha is already up and doing chores, she had laid out a fresh outfit for her nephew. She always seems to have extra clothes on hand for visitors. Matthew got up and got dressed in the shamrock green t-shirt and dark jeans. Running his fingers through his hair, Matthew felt ready. Breakfast was laid out as well, still hot.

"I called the hanger earlier, they say your jet is full and ready for takeoff." Ireland says walking through with a basket of fresh eggs in one hand and a pail of milk in the other. His aunt preferred homegrown foods and does everything mostly by herself. A humble woman she is, not too worried about the hasle of modern lifestyles.

"Okay, do you need any help around here before I go?" Matthew asks.

"No, sweetheart. I got everything under control, though Sue was in bit of a mood this morning." Aunt Betha glares out the kitchen window at the dairy cow grazing nearby. She shrugs, "Plus, you probably need to hurry over to Russia's. God only knows how Ms. Ukraine is…I'll pray for her recovery."

"I'm sure she would appreciate that, Auntie."

"Here take this. For good luck." Ireland removes her necklace that Matthew hadn't notice till now. It's of the old Trinity Knot. Matthew recognized it from old art works and it was a pretty standard thing in Irish culture. However this piece of jewelry looks ancient, as it is made from an old brass chain and iron amulet. So old that Lady Ireland herself has stated that she couldn't remember where or when she got it. As she clips it around Matthew's neck, something else catches his eye. A green tattoo in the shape of a three leaf shamrock on his aunt's shoulder near the base of her neck. Now had he missed that before?

"Thanks Auntie." Matthew says. Then his curiosity got to him, "When did you get that?"

"Oh, the tattoo?" Betha tries to look at it out of instinct but it was useless due to its location, "Ah, I got that a month ago. Needless to say, me and your uncles had one too many and we each got one. I got this small one because I hate needles. North got an old Celtic like cross design on his back shoulder, which looks pretty cool. Cadell got a dragon, no surprise, and it's on his right bicep."

"What did Scot get?"

"Oh, we don't talk about that." Betha laughs lightly, "He's the only one to truly regret getting his. Now come on, we need to get you to the airfield."

As they walked out, Matthew asks again about his Uncle Scot's tattoo, "Seriously, what did he get?"

Aunt Betha sighs and shakes her head as she pulls out of her yard, "Your uncle decided to get one of Old Nessie on his lower back."

"Like a tramp stamp?"

"As you young kids put it, yes." They both started laughing at that thought. The two nations share nice conversations as they ride to the airfield. Aunt Betha wasn't so kind to the other divers, however. Matthew had to talk her down with the road rage a good couple of times, so she didn't pull over and get in a fight. Other than that, it was a nice drive. The day was beautiful with the sun shining warmly and light fluffy clouds are only seen now and again.

Reaching the airfield, Matthew and his Aunt went opposite ways. Matthew got ready to fly as Betha went into the ground control room. Once everything was clear, the Canadian climbs into the jet. The aircraft starts smoothly and happily.

"Good girl." Matthew smiles.

"I hope you're talking to the jet, young man." Aunt Betha's voice comes through on the radio.

"I was, don't worry."

"Alright, lad. Now the skies will be clear in the Isles today, past that I'm not sure."

"I'll be fine, Auntie."

"I know, my boy, just be careful in the air and on the land."

"I will." "I love you, nephew, and I wish you luck."

"I'll see you again soon, Auntie, I love you too." And with that Matthew took off and heading east.

The flight was easy as Matthew glides over most of Northern Europe. He is friends with Scandinavia and only a few made contact with his aircraft to identify himself…since he was flying mostly over water. The Baltic States didn't seem too concern as he flew over Latvia's land, only one military unit asked him about his business and they wished him well with it. Though, he started to get an itchy feeling as he neared the Russian border and he made the mistake of ignoring it.

Without warnings of telling him to turn back, his plane was shot down not that far across the line. Luckily he wasn't too badly injured in the fall, due to the fresh snow on the ground, but his left leg was most likely fractured in two places since he couldn't stand to get out of the jet. It's not the first time he's been shot down, so Matthew remained calm knowing it was probably an error in judgment on the Russian military. They knew he was coming this way and was friendly. Mistaken identity happens sometimes and Matthew is willing to forgive and forget. As he crawled out of the wreck, the itch came back telling him something wasn't right. Matthew wasn't approached by military but by a black vehicle. Its owner steps out and Mathew recognizes him with the sense of danger. A short man with short black hair and black, cold eyes.

"Mr. Canada." The man Russia called Orlov says with a cruel smile as he pulls out a needle full of a white liquid, "I've been expecting you."

...

Bogdan sits on the bed of Mr. Lithuania's room. Mr. Lithuania tends to the man's swollen eye and checks his broken ribs. It was strange to be taken care of by a human form of a nation. The whole concept was honestly strange for him even through he's been working for Mr. Russia for quite some time. As for Mr. Russia, he was still at his sister's side so it made it easier for Bogdan to hide the beaten he received from Orlov as punishment for letting Mr. Russia 'escape' him.

"You took one hell of a hit." Mr. Lithuania tells him as he gives Bogdan a fresh ice pack.

"Yeah, and thank you Mr. Lithuania. For helping me and not letting Mr. Russia know." Bogdan tells the nation as he ices his black eye.

As the nation adjusts the bandages on the man's chest, Mr. Lithuania smiles, "No need to be formal, you can just call me Toris."

"Alright…thank you, Toris."

"It's my pleasure. I learned how to tend these sort of wound back in the Union days so it's no problem."

"Who knew such a small man could give such a beating." Bogdan flinches as he felt his ribs move back in place.

"You've had these for a few days, yes?" Toris questions unfazed by the harsh bruises that still cover the man's chest, "As human, you should take some time off and rest. You won't heal quickly if you keep such an active life."

"Mr. Russia needs me. I can't just leave him in this sort of situation, he's my friend."

"If he saw you like this he would beg to differ. Russia hates to see people that he cares about hurt…especially if they are his citizens."

"I know…but I feel kind of feel like what happens to Ms. Ukraine is my fault in a way. I failed my duties of watching Mr. Russia and the next thing I know this is the result!"

"You didn't know how they would have reacted to him running off like he did. It's not your fault, you wanted him to be happy and if you felt him flying off to vacation at Mr. Canada's house was the best choice for him, then that's okay. You were looking out for him." Toris talks with a comforting tone. Another movement of the bandages, clipping the last rib back in place for a while, Toris asks, "How's that? Is that comfortable?"

A few shaky breathes later, Bogdan nods. Rhythmic knocks ring door and Bogdan quickly puts his shirt back on. Toris answers the door, Ms. Belarus walks in and raises an eyebrow at him. Bogdan slips on his sunglasses that gave the room a darker, amber hue and says, "Ah, Ms. Belarus. I was just stepping out."

"You're injured." She says without worry or concern, "Who beat you? And why?"

"Mr. Orlov. I had faulted on my duties by letting Mr. Russia out of my care and I was punished accordingly."

"Mr. Orlov, you say. How am I not surprised?" Ms. Belarus turns to Toris, "You should take note of that. It could help with our plans."

"Yes, ma'am." Toris nods and takes a small notepad out of his pocket and jots a few things down.

"Mind if I ask of what plans you have?" Bogdan looks between the two nations. He probably shouldn't have asked but he wanted to help in any way possible.

"We're looking into Orlov." Ms. Belarus says, "Are you willing to keep that quiet from my brother? If so, please give us any information you might have."

"I don't have any information, but I'm willing to help. I can get in and out of any government building because I have Mr. Russia's blessing."

"Perfect." Belarus turns back to Toris, "Have you heard back from Estonia yet?"

As if the heavens had heard her, Toris's phone begins to ring. Mr. Lithuania answers and puts the phone on speaker for all to hear, "You got anything, Estonia?"

"Well…" The voice of Mr. Estonia answers, "Do you wish for the good news or bad news first?"

"Let's go for good, at this moment." Belarus rolls her eyes slightly.

"I've run some test and the bullet was covered in a toxin, a nerve agent to be exact. It's not lethal to our human bodies and we should be able to recover quickly, but the dose Ms. Ukraine received was enough to take her out consciously for a while."

The three of them look around at each other with confused looks. Toris asks, "So what's the bad news?"

Mr. Estonia sighs, "That's the thing; I don't know how long she will be unconscious for because the chemical compound was disturbed by how long it stayed in contact with the surface of the bullet and human flesh. I couldn't get a clear read of what the toxin was."

"Thus, you can't make an antidote or get an estimate of her recovery." Belarus says in a frustrated tone, "That's just great, what are we supposed to do?"

"I could look into the labs." Bogdan offers, "If you think it's of Orlov's or the government's doing there has to be some records of it."

"That's wonderful!" Mr. Estonia's voice sounded cheery, "If you are able to get a sample of anything, send it to me as some as possible! I can see if I can match it to the bit compound I have."

"Okay, thank you Estonia, we'll get back to you." Toris says and then hangs up. Looking at Bogdan with concern, "Are you sure you want to do this? You know you could be framed a traitor if you are caught with classified information…"

Bogdan nods and bravely stands straight, "If it's to help Mr. Russia and his family then I'm willing to take the risk…he knows I can be trusted with anything. I will let him know what I'm going to do, and he will agree to let me look into it."

"If you think it best to tell him." Belarus nods slowly, "Just tell him that we are doing this to see if we can help Katuysha and not that we are also looking into that… _bastard_. We will stay here and watch over brother and to see if any progress is made by Katuysha."

"Yes, ma'am." Bogdan nods.

He departs from the room and quickly stopped by the room where Mr. Russia and Ms. Ukraine are. As he expected, Mr. Russia was willing to give his blessing for Bogdan to look into anything on the prospect that it was something he already knew about.

"Anything to help her." Mr. Russia says, "I know you are a good man with a good heart, you have my full trust. If you find something I will see to it that you are promoted, decorated even. I will pay double your salary out of my own pocket even."

"That will not be needed, it was Ms. Belarus's idea." Bogdan says, "She is just into much grief to go herself, and she too trusts me to fulfill this task."

"Then most certainly you can look into anything we need to make an antidote. I will contact my boss and tell him not to worry if you are found with files since I sent you to gather them."

"I'm happy to gain your blessing, sir." Bogdan bows a bit, "I will see to it that Ms. Ukraine will make a full recovery as soon as possible. I will not let you down."


	15. Chapter 15

**Short Author's Note:** Since Spring is starting soon, I will be out and away from my computer for the next week. I've made sure to get this chapter done before I left for you all to enjoy until I'm able to update again. Enjoy my darlings!

Chapter 15:

"Why are you doing this?" The man named Canada asks Orlov, "Where are you taking me?"

Orlov ignores the man's questions, he has no need to answer. This was a mere hassle of his job. A job that has no specific title but is very important for the stability of his nation, and its keeping the embodiment of Russia in line. Mr. Russia, in Orlov's objective opinion, was a relative good man and naturally holds a lot of respect for him. Orlov gained no pleasure from the punishments he gives to the nation. However, Orlov found it hard to view things objectively. Raised in old fashioned home, the Russian man was displeased about how his nation conducted personal habits. It wasn't right in Orlov's mind; it should always be man and woman. Everything else is purely lust, the Devil's work.

Now the object of Mr. Russia's lust sits in the back seat of his car, the threat of being stuck with a needle full of a nerve toxin is the only thing keeping him complying. Orlov just needed him for a while, to convince this…man? Nation? Whatever, his mission was to convince Mr. Canada not to interfere with Mr. Russia's work and life. He was a distraction for Mr. Russia. When the Canadian had coaxed Mr. Russia out of the meeting to go ice skating, it took Orlov most of the day to locate them. Boss had ordered him to meet with Mr. Russia at his house and tell him what a fool he made of himself and the state. So he did, but Orlov made sure to give the extra threat of causing harm to his…lover in order to gain Mr. Russia's compliance. Later that evening, once the intruder had left, Orlov used his hand to make sure his message set in. Cruel, yes, but it needed to be done. It's time to get the message across to this Canadian.

"Your name is Orlov, yes?" Mr. Canada asks.

"Why does that matter to you?" Orlov frowns.

"Doesn't matter to me. Ivan had talked about you and was wondering."

"You've wondered long enough."

"Did your President send you to collect me in such a harsh way? Or is this your own doing?"

"I'm only doing my job, Mr. Canada. You are a block in the path of my nation's great success. Nothing personal, just business." Orlov explains. The Russian dives into the city of St. Petersburg as he finishes that statement. Both are unfazed by the sprawl of the magnificent cityscape because it was obvious that both are locked in mind games with the other. Orlov made a light grunt at the thought. No one would be better than him in that field. He knew that the other man was starting to poke at his conscience, make him emotionally falter and make his mind open to further attack. Orlov sees the other man's glowing purple eyes flash up in the review mirrors.

"Just business, eh?" Canada says, "I would have expect you all to be more professional if this was business."

The familiar tone of prodding makes Orlov grin, this man is truly a fool. Orlov shrugs, "We have don't have to be when it comes to matters like this."

"What is this matter? Is it because you disapprove of mine and Ivan's relationship?'

"If it were only that simple, Mr. Canada. I just wish protect Mr. Russia and keep him focused on his duties. You are a hindrance to his stable mind."

"How so?" The Canadian's tone changes, a light softer sound rolls into Orlov's unaffected ears. It's a way to get sympathy, appearing weak as a façade.

Orlov once again ignores the other man. His plan will be seen through to the end, he will get the information he needed. They will have an exchange; Canada will agree leave these lands and only interact with Russia at world meetings and in return Orlov will allow him to return home unharmed. He will also see if he can get Canada to tell of the nature of his kind. Knowing voluble areas will help Orlov's job tenfold. The nerve toxin he had the government scientist develop was made for the Nations specifically. Using some of Mr. Russia's DNA from a hair sample, the scientist were able to a serum that would be lethal in small dose for a regular human but for the Nations it will put them into paralyses until issued an antidote. Ms. Ukraine was his test subject and from what Orlov knows, it was successful.

They arrive at the secret office and Mr. Canada was oh so willing to follow along, walking with a slight limp as his leg tries to heal itself. Orlov takes him into his office. Sitting him down, Orlov looks at the nation and remained silent. A bad taste was forming in his mouth. Now, Orlov could understand why Ivan found this being appeling. For a man, Mr. Canada's face is rounded and soft looking like almost like a woman's but still holds a sternness that only a man's face could hold. Purple eyes glow with a mix of rage and yet intense beauty. Handsome, yes, but was not of any interest to Orlov.

"So are you going to tell me what is you want?" Mr. Canada asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I've already explained to you what I wanted." Orlov sighs as he sits behind the desk.

"Me to stay away from Ivan, got that yes. But you wouldn't have brought me all the way out here just for that."

"You're a lot smarter than I thought you would be. I just have a few questions to ask about your kind. If you answer my questions truthfully and agree not to get personally involved with Mr. Russia ever again, you can go free and unharmed. Like this never happened, da?"

Mr. Canada sits up straighter and frowns, "Why couldn't you ask Ivan about us nations?"

"I have my reasons, Mr. Canada." Orlov sits back in his own chair, "And it's for a good cause."

"I would highly doubt that."

"Just a few questions, and then you're free."

"Very well." The other man stares down Orlov in a childish attempt to intimidate him, "What is it you wish to know?"

Orlov smiles at Canada's compliance, "Let's start with an easy one, how are you born? From a human womb or the earth herself?"

"I don't recall how I was birthed. I don't think Nations are truly born. We just came into existence, whither its womb or dust, we are not sure. I never had a mother, just the natives and wild life of my lands nurtured me."

What and interesting answer, a man who wasn't born. How could that be? Could God himself formed the nations as guides for their people? No, these creatures could not have been formed from God with the lifestyles they lead. Orlov pushed that away and moved on, "I recall Mr. Russia being able to heal quickly, how is that possible?"

"Depending on how our nation is doing, how strong it is, it will influence our health. Stronger the nation is the faster he or she will heal; better the economy the better our health is. It's a simple matter. Next."

"Do you have any abilities that us humans do not have?" Orlov asks out of pure amusement, "Anything supernatural about you all?"

Mr. Canada closes his eyes and shakes his head, a slight chuckle escapes his lips, "Yes, we do. Though we prefer not to use them because it puts everyone in our path in danger, friend and foe alike."

"Oh? Please tell me more." Orlov was intrigued. If Mr. Canada is being truthful then Orlov will really have to reevaluate his methods of containing Mr. Russia.

Mr. Canada then stands his eyes still closed, "It's better if I showed you, Mr. Orlov."

All of the window in the room bust open with fierce winds and heavy snow rushing in. The room grew frigid and dark as the electric lights went out. Snow began to wrap around the man before him, who also began to glow a deep grey hue. A chunk of frozen water gathers around the broken leg like a caste. The snow began to expand out from Canada's shoulders and back forming large, angle like wings. Orlov's heart began race as he saw the appearance of a heavenly image before him. An angel made of snow and ice. The nation's eyes remained closed.

"Open your eyes." Orlov demands. He saw no reason why Canada kept them shut.

"I wouldn't advise that." The man's lips didn't move. Canada's voice goes straight into Orlov's mind, "Unless you want me to see into your mind more than I already have."

"You lie." Orlov growls, "You said that your powers are destructive! I expected more from you!"

"I don't wish to cause you harm. I can control my storm better than most, sorry to disappoint." The Canadian's voice sounded truly sorry for not doing what Orlov expected, "But if you wish for me to look you in the eyes then very well."

The man open's his eyes and they were truly glowing with the most mesmerizing purple. Falling to his knees behind the desk due to the feeling of the atmosphere pressing on Orlov, the Russian felt the need to repent for everything he's ever done. The Nation titles his head slightly to get a better look into Orlov's eyes, as if he was looking right into his brain. A genuine look of concern comes to Canada's face.

"You are a religious man, aren't you?" The other's lips remained unmoved, "You want forgiveness for something drastic. What is it you've done?"

"Can you see into my mind?" Orlov thinks.

"Oh, yes, I don't do this often as I find it very impolite to look into others thoughts. But you asked me to show my power and…ah…I see."

"See what?"

"Katuysha. You were the one to shoot her, a test of a toxin made for people like me. Shameful the lengths you've gone to fulfill your job."

"Leave my mind."

"You're the one who hurts Ivan. You and so many other from the past have shamed him, but you are conflicted of heart. Why is that, Orlov? Oh…" The Canadian walks over to Orlov and kneels next to him, "You want Ivan to be happy, but not in a way that's against your beliefs. Raised in an old-school home, yes? It's hard to swallow that the man that represents your nations is the way he is. You try not to affect your work but it's the only way you've found that will keep him in place."

Orlov quivers as the other reaches and touches Orlov's face, "Leave my head! You've seen too much."

"You're okay…I mean you no harm. I just want to understand why you do what you do. It makes you happy to be able to relent some anger out on Ivan…though you do hate causing pain. Your mind is so jumbled…you're so conflicted on what is right. You know your methods would not be approved by your boss but it's the only way you've found that gets your job done. But when you take command over Ivan's life and punish him it gives you a sense of control in an unhealthy manner… "

"I said leave my head!" Orlov shout out verbally. In one quick motion, Orlov jabs the needle of nerve toxin into Canada's neck. The power in the room vanishes and the other man falls crippled. A heavy layer of snow falls to the room's floor and Orlov shoots to his feet in disbelief of what he just done, "No, no, no!"

This wasn't the plan! Damn that…that…creature! That pure monster for crawling into his mind and trying to take control of him! Anger builds and Orlov begins kicking the other growling angrily, "You are a false angel!"

Canada's human body couldn't respond so Orlov lets out a frustrated cry. What is he going to do now? If Mr. Russia found out about this then the he will really lose his head. Orlov took a massive risk with shooting Ms. Ukraine already, so now how is he going to fix this screw up?

Orlov lets out a sigh and then calmly picks up his phone, "Yes, I need some assistance in moving a recently paralyzed nation body… Yes this is urgent, please hurry…alright get here soon. You will need to take him to the labs. Why? Oh, I got some new test to run and I don't think anyone will miss him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Beatrice sits in Matthew's living room playing with the small bear cubs. Her and Alfred are taking turns watching them in order to allow the cubs' parents to rest. It has been a few days since she last heard from her friend. Well more like a son, Matthew is to her. Beatrice could never look at Matthew as like a boss or someone higher than herself. He was kind and sweet to her every step of the way. The first time they met was actually an accident on her first day. Being a slightly clumsy person in her younger days, Beatrice had stumbled over herself with excitement. She had just become the personal assistant to her very nation! How could one not be excited? Well, anyhow she found herself tripping on the entrance to the floor she works on. That's when Matthew swept in and helped her gather the fallen papers. When he introduced himself, Beatrice was taken back. He was not what she imagined Mr. Canada to look like. She imagined a tall, strong man with close cut hair and thick, well-trimmed beard. More lumberjack like. Matthew is tall and strong yes, but looks nothing like a lumberjack. Though…there was this one time when he did grow out an impressive beard as an experiment, but they both agreed it didn't really suit him.

The sound of Alfred coming back in made Beatrice stop reminiscing for that moment. She looked over the couch and quickly made a shush towards him, she had just gotten the babies to sleep. Alfred raised his hands innocently, a drive through cup tray with four large cups of coffee from Timmies in one hand and in the other was blue and white cardboard box that reads "World's Finest Chocolates." He was also wearing a newer and different letterman jacket than he left in. It's marron and gold with a large B on the chest. Gold writing on the chest was cursive and hard to read at this distance. Beatrice just assumes it's his name on the jacket.

"Should I even ask?" Beatrice asks with slight sarcasm, "Let me guess, for another team you played your kind of football?"

"Actually." Alfred says as she follows him into the kitchen, "This is one I got for my marching band days. The only one I could really find to be honest, it's really nice though!"

Alfred spins and Beatrice reads the name of the high school on the back. It was a rather nice jacket with marron color leather sleeves with a patch that reads "Class of 1776." _Alfred F. Jones_ is the writing on the chest so Beatrice was right on that assumption. She gives a slight smile, "Did you actually go to that school?"

"Nah, but I've visited it. Little school down in Florida, built in a swamp. Nice people relatively but it's too small and the quality of the education isn't all that great. Except for a few history teachers there, they're good."

"So what did you play? Let me guess…trumpet?"

Alfred squints, "Why does everyone say that? No, I played snare drum. Reminded me of the old days back when I was a drummer boy for the Army. Ah…that was before I became independent. That quickly changed however."

"And what's with the chocolate?" Beatrice asks pointing at the 60 count box of chocolate bars.

"Oh, these are like a fundraiser things high school bands do across my lands." Alfred says cracking open the box to show off his prizes, "They are amazing. Honestly, when they say the World's Finest Chocolates, they mean it. Try one!"

"Oh no. I shouldn'…" Beatrice wasn't able to finish her sentence before the American thrusts a caramel chocolate bar into her hands. She let out a sigh, "I suppose one wouldn't hurt."

Those baby blue eyes shine with excitement as Beatrice took a bite of candy. It was sweet and smooth, though she could taste the slight artificial ingredients. It was quite nice to be honest, Beatrice thinks as she chases it with the coffee Alfred brought.

"So?" Alfred smiles at her. Ah…that smile could stop a million hearts. Alfred ate much more fatty foods then his brother, but yet had a body of beauty. Not that looks were everything to Beatrice, but it did help the process of attraction. They had a one night fling together years ago, it was wonderful but they both agreed a relationship between them would be weird considering she works for his brother. Then again…she courted both of Matthew's father figures for a while years back. She also spent nights with Mr. China and Mr. Spain. Both were nice but it was just two more single nights, nothing meaningful but both called her the day after to check up on her. She still has no idea how she was able to hook up with Mr. China considering he wasn't a big people person. Maybe he was just lonely.

Beatrice was a bad flirt and she knew it, but she couldn't help to eye the other Nations. She was quite jealous of Mattie for getting a hold of the Russian before she could, but no matter. As long as her sergeant son was happy, she was too.

"Beatie?" Alfred asks waving his hand in front of her face to snap her attention back, "Is it really that good?"

"Sorry, darling. I was lost in thought. But yeah, they're not bad." Beatrice says taking another bite.

Alfred tilts his head like a puppy, "Is there something bothering you? Is it what's going on with Mattie?"

"A little. It's not like him to not call me in this many days."

"Matt could just be…gah, I hate to think of it but he could be…busy."

"You're probably right. I'm sure you know what happened to Ms. Ukraine."

"Yeah, Mattie and her have been close ever since the fall of the Soviet Union. I'm honestly surprised that they didn't end up together."

"They would have been cute." Beatrice nods, "But he seems to really like Mr. Russia. I haven't seen them together, but I wouldn't doubt that they are happy."

"I'm scared something is going to happen to him." Alfred says looking at his coffee, "I don't trust Ivan all that much but our bosses are trying to get better relations between us."

"The Cold War ended almost three decades ago…you still have bitter feelings?"

"A little." Alfred drinks his coffee, "But…I'm going to trust Mattie on this. He has a good sprit about him…He'll be fine."

Beatrice nods, "Yeah, he'll be fine."

The little bears began to cry in the living room. Both of them hurry over to the cubs to comfort them. Kuma and Kumarie rushed down from upstairs to check on their children. Nuzzling and licking the little fuzzy creatures got them to calm down and eventually started nursing. The two of them backed away and let the parents care for them. It was an adorable thing to watch. But for her and Alfred were quickly pulled away from that moment when Matthew's home phone goes off.

"I can't believe he still has a landline." Alfred remarks as Beatrice moves over to the phone.

Picking it up, Beatrice hums into the receiver, "Hello~, this is the residents of one Matthew William. He's not in right now but I will leave a message for you."

"Ah, Ms. Fournier." A familiar voice hits her ears, the heavy accent of Mr. Russia, "Matvey is not home at the moment? I will have to call back later, but I'm glad to know he made it back safely."

"Umm…he was supposed to come home? The last I spoke to him, Matthew was on his way to meet with you. To help with Madame Ukraine…"

She could sense Mr. Russia blinking at what she just said, "Matvey…followed me? To help my sister?"

"Did he not show up?"

"Nyet! I haven't seen him sense I left Ireland. This is bad…"

"You think? Oh god…I'm sorry Mr. Russia this is my fault! I suggested he should go help…my god…."

Alfred looks over, "What's wrong? What did that Commie do to my brother?!"

"Matthew never made it to Mr. Russia's house!" Beatrice tells him on the verge of tears with the building worry. Alfred's face turned white and then red in the matter of seconds and he began to gather his things.

"I'll have to call you back. I think I'm going to have to go into work and ask some questions." Mr. Russia says and the sound dial tone fills her ear. Alfred was already making his way out as she hangs up the phone.

"Where are you heading?" Beatrice asks knowing it was a stupid question.

"To Russia, to get my brother and bring him home." Alfred says determined, "I would like for you to remain here. I don't want you end up getting hurt."

"But…"

A look of true concern comes across his face and he takes her hands, "Please, you're important to my brother. I can't have you throwing yourself into a dangerous situation and end up dying. You're not like us and my brother would be devastated. Plus, someone needs to stay with Kumarie and the cubs."

"What about Kumajiro?" Beatrice asks, "You're not taking him with you, are you?"

Just then Kumajiro made his way over to Alfred and nudges him, "Hamburger boy, let me help. Canada needs our help."

Alfred pets the bear's head, "Of course. You will be safe to follow, you are like me after all."

"Al…" Beatrice frowns, "Please…let me come. It would be better if Kuma stayed here…"

"No. Me and Kuma will bring my brother home. I can't risk you getting in harm's way, not this time. This is between us nations and it can get messy."

Beatrice couldn't restrain herself from hugging the nation, "I know you mean well but I can't stay back knowing that Matthew could be hurt! I'm coming with you, and you will not tell me that I can't!"

Alfred was shocked by the action, "Beatie…I can't let you throw yourself into this…"

"Please! I beg you to let me come with you!" She steps back and looks at the young man, "Please…"

Alfred shakes his head, "I can't…you're needed here."

The cubs began to cry again and Beatrice sighs, "Kuma can stay here. It would be better for the cubs."

"Canada would be better if I helped him." Kumajiro says.

Alfred looks at Beatrice, "I know you're a strong woman, and I'm not trying to be little you. But this is between nations, like I said earlier, things could get messy. So please, I ask you this for your own good and safety."

A deep low sigh that almost drew tears from her eyes, Beatrice gives in, "Very well…but if you need me, I'm just a call away! Just please…don't you get hurt too!"

Alfred lets out a large laugh that seems to make the mountains shiver at its hearty tone, it made Beatrice smile a bit in return.

"You have no need to worry about me." Alfred smiles and points at himself with a thumb, " 'CAUSE I'M THE HERO!"

And with that, him and Kumajiro run towards Alfred's truck and headed off to recuse Matthew.


	17. Dear Darlings

Hey everyone, I hate to leave you all hanging so I'm going to let you all know: I'm going to be taking a short break from writing. A lot has been going on with my school and social life at this moment in time. I don't want to rush through anything and I want you all to get the best story possible with my writing abilities. I promise it won't be a long break, just maybe another week to gather my thoughts.

I hope you all understand, and I love all of you! In the mean time don't be afraid to comment and review my work on this story so I know what to improve on! Thank you all, my darlings.

\- Phoenix Grace.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Alright I magically got time to write and think clearly without much worry. So I typed up the next chapter much sooner then expected, so yay! Enjoy, my darlings!

Chapter 17:

The feeling of numbness was painful for Matthew. His body was nude and cold, but couldn't shiver in attempt to warm itself. Eyes frozen in place with tears pooling at his unmoving lids trying to keep his eyes moisten from the harsh cold room. Matthew is, in appearance, dead. But he isn't in any sense of the word. His heart and lungs moved only enough to get blood and air moving. Obviously, his mind is still alive and racing. It gave him agony in the idea that he had fallen to his kind nature, _again._

A memory returns to the time he had been captured and tortured back in WWII. Matthew had been leading a small squad of soldiers through a small town in France, unaware in the knowledge that a group of Germans were watching them. The squad agreed to stop for a quick lunch before heading to the front lines once more. The Germans had sent a small child over to ask for some food to distract them as the Germans surround them. Matthew fell for it, but he could never had denied the child a meal! The small boy was thin and sickly and had begged to Matthew in fluent French, begged for a bit of bread or a piece of fruit. Not for just the boy himself but his young sister as well. Matthew gave in with a kind smile, handing the boy his whole rations for the next two days. His fellow soldiers just rolled their eyes knowing that they couldn't stop him. As soon as the boy ran off to the safety of a nearby cottage, the German rushed the Canadian squadron. A fire fight ensued but the Germans had overcome them, capturing any who lived. Matthew, as the higher up, was taken and interrogated for any information he could give. If Matthew remained silent, the rest of his brothers in arms would be slaughtered before him. And his soldiers were gladder than ever that Matthew has a sliver tongue, which eventually lead them to freedom.

Now he has never been experimented on, that was a first for Matthew. The test that Orlov have run thus far are relatively harmless and the Russian had promised to keep it that way. Poke of the needles had no feeling to them as Orlov drew blood. Matthew remembers what the man had told him.

"Now, since Mr. Russia's DNA was able to become a poison, yours could become a healing agent. How does that sound, Angel?" Orlov says with a mocking tone. Orlov made sure to never make eye contact with Matthew because he knew if he did, the Canadian could reenter his mind. Not that either of them could do much. Why would someone make a poison without a cure? Orlov's mind was a confusing one. A mixture of dedication and fear of one's country, along with a hatred for a group of people or idea. A mix of anger and care, mix of preservation with innovation. It's a sad thing for a mind to be that disoriented. One could say Orlov is the bad example of nationalism. Now, not like Hitler, Stalin or other dictator bad because Matthew could see that Orlov was not _evil._ Very few people Matthew have met had been truly evil. They're just people who have been misguided and done evil things. Ivan was right…Matthew could always see the good in anyone.

Matthew would have sighed but he was physically unable to. How could he think that the man that was holding him hostage, for four days thus far, could have any good in him?

"I'm just going to have to tough this one out…" Matthew thinks to himself.

Footsteps seemed to echo down the hall. Oh, great. Here Orlov comes to probably draw more blood or inject supplements into him to keep his body alive. Matthew was unfazed by this really. Orlov loved to just talk to Matthew while the man worked. The door opened and Matthew heard a voice that he didn't expect.

"Mr. Canada!?" The sound of Bogdan's voice hits Matthew's ears and was soon met with Bogdan coming into Matthew's line of sight.

"Make eye contact with me….make eye contact." Matthew begs in thoughts. Matthew never used his gift on foreign people but this was needed now more than ever. Just once, they need to make eye contact and then he could communicate with Bogdan. That will be difficult because Bogdan was wearing sunglasses.

Bogdan checks Matthew's pulse and breath, "Oh good, you're still alive. You must have been struck with the same thing Ms. Ukraine did. Don't worry, I'm looking around for a cure on Mr. Russia's orders. Let me get your clothes and I will take you back to Mr. Russia's home! You don't look that heavy, no offense sir."

Just then their eyes connect, an amazing feet through the glasses, and Matthew tells Bogdan, "Yes! That will be great, thank you friend!"

"Oh shit! You just talked to me through my mind…you guys can do that?"

"Just me that I know of…"

"Wow, you nations will always fascinate me, sir." Bogdan smiles, "Let me get your clothes."

"That won't be necessary." Orlov's voice enters the room.

Bogdan physically flinches in fear and turns to the other man, "Mr. Orlov…why are you here? Are the one who…"

"Now, now my friend. Let's not get hasty, no jumping to conclusions."

"What do you mean?"

"I've made the cure for the poison." Orlov says with pride.

No way…he actually accomplished getting the cure from Matthew's blood so quickly? That's actually impressive.

"You have, sir?" Bogdan asks with slight confusion, "Are you going to use it on Mr. Canada here? Why haven't you informed Mr. Russia?"

Orlov chuckles, "I have no reason to tell Mr. Russia. But, if I use this on Mr. Canada I'll let that be up to you. But no matter your choice, Mr. Russia mustn't know what happened here today."

"Pardon?"

"You see, I only have one dose of the cure. I know you were out looking for the cure for Ms. Ukraine, but here's Mr. Canada is here in the same position. You get to make the choice, you're an honorable man so I'm confident you could make the right decision."

Bogdan looks between Matthew and Orlov. His thoughts race into Matthew's mind, "Choose between…oh no…either way I could end up on Mr. Russia's bad side!"

Matthew tells Bogdan, "Give it to Ms. Ukraine."

"What? Mr. Canada, I can't just leave you…"

"Do it, my friend. I don't matter at this moment, I can make it through this. Give it to Ukraine."

"Mr. Canada…"

"Just do it."

"Okay, I trust your judgement." Bogdan turns back to Orlov, "It'll go to Ms. Ukraine. I will bring to her at once."

"Ah, yes." Orlov hums, "Here, you go. The cure, be careful with it."

"I will." Bogdan approaches Orlov with caution, but not enough.

A gun shot rings throughout the room and Bogdan falls gasping. The smell of blood grew to a nauseating point and Matthew loss the connection between him and Bogdan. Matthew couldn't move in retaliation, now he knows Orlov is an evil man. Before Bogdan could gather himself to attack his shooter, the gun goes of several more times until there are nothing but clicks and Bogdan's sharp breath.

"But you shouldn't worry." Orlov says walking over to Matthew. That man's ugly face leans over Matthew with a cruel smile, blood splattered over his face and chest, "Because I'm going to take Ms. Ukraine the cure. Mr. Russia will praise me for the action, as he is none the wiser of his companion is the reason it was developed. As for you Bogdan, you will be taken to the hospital where you will either recover or die. You should pray for the latter because you will be branded as a spy for the Americans."

"You bastard!" Matthew screams in his head, "Ivan would never believe such a lie!"

Or would Ivan believe it? Would he not fight against what he's been told? Matthew knows that Ivan has been pushes into submission by his government all his life, but would he not advocate for someone so close to him? Ivan would probably be forced to believe the lie. If Matthew tried to convince Ivan the truth, Ivan would turn his head and ignore it for his own safety along with the safety of his family...even Ivan's family was harmed once before. Orlov steps away from Matthew's frozen body, the tears had begun to fall from their pools out of frustration. The _bastard_ made a quick call and several more people came in and clean up the area and Orlov instructed them to make Bogdan to appear as a traitor by any means necessary and make sure it's not reported for a few days. Those men did as they were told without question and hurried off.

Orlov returns to Matthew's side and a slight prick from a needle later, he produces another vile of blood from Matthew's body saying, "Yours will be along shortly, I was just under the needed amount for two. Once you are cured, you will leave and forget this ever happened. Mr. Russia will be none the wiser and we all will be back to normal."

 ** _"Not all of us."_** Matthew cries in his head, but he remains unable to do anything about it.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Ivan storms through the halls of the head government building in Moscow in search of his boss. A few close workers of the Russian President say he's in his office and Ivan quickly made his way there. Bursting through the door, Ivan sees the head of his state sitting at the desk with numerous piles of paper work.

The President looks up, unbothered, and says, "Oh, Ivan. Nice of you to stop by, it has been awhile."

"Yes, it has been." Ivan takes a few deep breaths then says, "We need to talk."

"I know of your sister's condition and I do hope she gets better. But I have no power other than having the scientist looking into a cure for her, so don't bother me."

"This is a very important manner, sir."

Letting out a deep sigh, the President says, "Very well."

"You know of Mr. Canada?"

"Oh, yes. I've been told of your relations with him. I'm happy for you two, even though you really shouldn't be dating another nation. However, I've been thinking on it and I think it could be an opening opportunity to improve our relations in the West. Canada could be a wonderful ally, and if you two don't mind, I could use your relationship to get Mr. Canada's prime minster to strike up a good set of trade deals."

Always with gaining friends, Ivan thinks to himself knowing if he spoke out it would it uncomfortable. Ivan simply nods, "Well…there's a slight problem. He is missing, sir. In my lands."

The President raises his eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? I thought he had gone home."

"I had called his house earlier in the day and a friend of his told me that he was not in and was watching his pets for him." Ivan explains, "And they also told me that he was on his way to see me and help with Katysha…"

"And he never arrived. What makes you think he is here? Is this a hunch?"

"Sir, you have to understand…"

"I do understand. If you want to have people look around for your lover, I can spear a few guards but that's it."

"I can look for him myself sir, I wanted to ask any questions if there had been any suspicious activities…any odd request?"

The President was about to answer but something caught their eyes from the window to the left. A large bald eagle was soaring towards the window with blinding speed, cawing very loudly making his presents known. Oh great…he knows, Ivan thinks as the symbol of freedom reaches the window. At the last moment, the oversize bird shifts into the form of Alfred F. Jones and he crashes threw the thick glass with ease. Doing a roll and then stands, Ivan notices the power flowing from the young man's body. A thin dark blue hue was rippling around America very faintly. His baby blues glow like fresh Siberian ice. Cold and ruthless. The two nations meet eye to eye and Alfred scowls as Ivan stands tall with stoic nature.

"I just replaced that window." The President sighs, "Mr. American, it would be nice if you used the front door every so often."

Ivan smirks, "He just likes to have a hero's entrance."

"I'm here for my brother." Alfred says with not the slightest hint of amusement, "Where is he, Ivan? Don't make me beat it out of you."

"I haven't a clue of where he is, Alfred. We have to look for him together, or if you want to."

"Believe you are lying."

"But I am not. I wouldn't lie to you with a matter such as this." Ivan says. Alfred was not pleased with that and began to march over towards him, the blue glow growing greater. But he halted when the phone on the President's desk rings rather loudly. The President picks it up and holds a brief conversation with the person on the other end.

Hanging up the Presidents looks at Ivan and says, "Your friend Bogdan, is in hospital. But I'm afraid he is also under arrest for espionage."

"WHAT?" Ivan snaps at the man, "That would be impossible, he had my clearance for all government building. I sent him to go look for anything that could help my sister!"

"He was caught in an area outside of medical research."

"Where was he?"

"He was caught and neutralized in the weapon development labs with _very_ sensitive documents."

Ivan was taken a back. Bogdan wouldn't dare do such a thing. He was the most loyal friend Ivan has had in what seems like in a century. The Union had fallen around him and before he had a rough "falling out" with Yao, or Mr. China, over how a communist state should be ran. And that falling out was made even worse with Alfred's involvement and intent of splitting them apart further. Something was boiling in Ivan's chest thinking that Alfred might be screwing with his life once more, turning his friends against him.

Ivan's form began to flicker with light purples and turning to Alfred, Ivan growls at the American, "Are you behind this? Damn you! You have to ruin everything, don't you?!"

Alfred's face changes with a look Ivan couldn't make sense of in his new boiling rage. Alfred puts his hands up in slight defense, "I don't know anything about that, Ivan! Swear to god, it's not my doing!"

Ivan rushed and tackled Alfred in a strange fit of rage. With the American pressed against the wall, pinned at the throat, and struggling to fight against the Russian's force, Ivan feels a familiar since of viciousness. Memories of every betrayal, every person who had been taken from him. The Baltics, Yao, most of Eastern Europe, even his very own sisters! All had been taken from him at many points in Ivan's life. The Mongols had taken him from his sisters, but then he found a friend in Yao; who cared for him during the Mongol rule but soon lost that when that empire fell. Since then it was just a constant heart break after heart break. Ivan's mind turns to the idea that Matthew was lock up somewhere, being kept from him. Matthew was an innocence in all of this, and Ivan knew it would be a mistake to give into a desire but he wanted to give love another chance. Even though he had been broken during his split with Yao back in the Cold War, he began to feel once more after several encounters with the Canadian. A shy, kind, and gentle man Matthew is and it was something that Ivan needed in his life. Ivan slams Alfred against the wall several time to let out his frustrations. His heart thumps loudly in his ears and a deep evil sound escapes his lips making Alfred shiver.

 _"Kol, kol, kol, kol."_ Ivan growls and presses his palm onto Alfred's throat.

"Mr. Russia, killing America would not help your situation." The President says completely unconcern for Alfred's health but in worry more so for Ivan's sanity.

"It will make me feel so much better. It has been a while since I heard the sound of a neck snapping."

"Sir, it would be best if you go talk to Bogdan. I know he was a trustworthy friend of yours and perhaps if you talk with him you can sort this out."

Ivan releases Alfred and nods, "You're right, sir. I will have to speak with him, I must check on my friend. Whatever has happened to him, Bogdan doesn't deserve."

Turning to leave, Alfred catches Ivan's arm, "I'm coming with you."

"No."

"He could know where Matthew is."

"That could not be possible…Matvey is probably hidden somewhere deep in Siberia. The men who…"

"Ivan…it couldn't hurt to ask. Your friend could have been attacked because he found out about my brother."

Ivan's mind turns over any ideas, any possibilities that could be. Whatever Bogdan was doing, it was worth killing him over. Ivan sighs knowing that he wouldn't be able to throw Alfred off a job if it involves his brother.

"Very well, you can tag along." Ivan tells Alfred, "But don't take control over this mission. This is my home and you do as I say."

Alfred rolls his eyes and gives a halfhearted salute, "Yes, sir."

The two of them head out of the build and pile into Ivan's car, setting off towards the hospital in which Bogdan was held. The drive was not very long, and it was mystifying that whoever took Bogdan there was able to keep him alive. Alfred remains silent for the trip and when they pull up to the hospital Alfred made an offhand comment on how surprisingly good the hospital was. Ivan gazed at the building, a few harsh memories return to him. This hospital has been around for a long time, and he remembered all the soldiers Ivan had met and seen watched fade away from their injuries.

Ivan and Alfred walk in and all the staff turn towards them in shock. Marching up to the front desk, Ivan demands, "I wish to see Bogdan Ivanov immediately."

The nurse shakenly says, "His…his room is off limits…s-sir."

Ivan presents his ID and makes his eyes flash deep purple, "I believe I have access to any place in this nation, ma'am."

"Y-yes sir. Room 230, sir." The nurse nods and presents the visitors sign in paper. Ivan looks at it and sees that has been sign for Bogdan's room. _Aleksei Ivanov,_ is written in childlike scribbles and Ivan's heart breaks. How did he forget that Bogdan had a son? An adopted son, but a son still. The two nations hurry up the stairs, because for some reason there are no working elevators where ever Ivan goes. Reaching the waiting room, Ivan sees the small boy of Bogdan's sitting in the chair closest to his father's room looking over the top of the chair in worry.

"Aleksei." Ivan says to grab the boy's attention, "You shouldn't be here."

The boy turns to him and flashes a bright smile and runs over to hug Ivan, "Mr. Ivan! Are you here to help Papa? The mean old doctors say I can't see him!"

Since Alfred couldn't speak Russian, the American looks at the scene with a queer look, "You know this kid?"

"This is Bogdan's son." Ivan says to Alfred. Turning to Aleksei, Ivan tells the boy, "Aleksei, this is Mr. America. But just you can call him Alfred."

The eight-year-old eyes brighten as he turned to Alfred in wondered, "Woah, you are America? That's really cool. Do you and Mr. Ivan argue a lot? Are you as strong as people say you are?"

Alfred just nods with a confused smile, "Yeah, cool. I have no idea what you're saying."

Aleksei processed to ask a whole bunch of questions to Alfred and Ivan slips off into Bogdan's room. Feeling his heart drop even more, Ivan sees his friend laying there just hanging on. The heart monitor beeps slowly and the fluids dip from the IV gently. It was a gentle scene if it wasn't for the handcuffs strapping the young man to the hospital bed. A black eye was set on the man's face as well, but it looked to be almost faded. Did that happen when Ivan had fled to Ottawa? Bogdan must had taken a beating for him.

Ivan approaches the man's side and mutters, "Why are you so loyal to me?"

Bogdan shifts slightly and opens his eyes momentarily, "Because I'm your friend, no?"

"Yes, you are." Ivan sighs and looks towards the door, "Your son is out there."

"I know. I hear him. Don't let him see me, not yet. I don't want him to see me like this."

"They won't let him in anyway. You've been framed a traitor, Bogdan. What happened? Where did you go?"

Bogdan closes his eyes and sighs, "I had checked all the research labs here in Moscow. So I decided to run up to St. Petersburg and take a look there…and I found Mr. Canada."

"What? Where was he?" Ivan ask in concern, "Tell me what you found, I can clear your name as soon as possible if you give me the information."

"Mr. Orlov…had him and…" Bogdan begins to cough violently but soon gets his words out, "Orlov had used Mr. Canada's blood to create a cure for the toxin that was used on Ms. Ukraine but…"

"But?"

"Mr. Canada was under the influence of the toxin as well and Orlov only had one vile of the cure. He was going to give it to Ms. Ukraine. I'm not sure if we can trust it though, sir."

Ivan nods, "Alright. I will look at this, I will take care of this. You will rest now, son."

Bogdan smiles, "I'm your citizen, not your child."

"My citizens are my children and I will care for you as such. Now rest. I will care for everything else." And with that Ivan leaves the room, his heart now raging with anger.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Alfred was trapped in the car with Ivan and the small Russian child who was constantly asking him question that he wasn't able to answer. He had no knowledge of Russian so he sat there in awkward state as this Alex kid bounces in the seat next to him. Ivan tried to calm the kid down so that he could focus on the road. It worked for a bit but this kid was way too energetic.

"Kakovo eto v vashem dome?" Alex asks, "Eto deystvitel'no zharko?"

Alfred looks at Ivan with a begging look, "Can you at least translate for me?"

Ivan glances at the two in the back seat and turned back to the road, "I like to see the confusion on your face."

"Come on, dude."

"Entertain the child. He is oblivious to what's going on around him. All he knows is that he can't see his Papa, and that he will be staying in my home until Bogdan recovers."

"Well, it would be easier for me to do if I knew what he was saying."

 _"Kol, kol, kol."_ Ivan grits his teeth and begins to show his aura.

"Okay, got it." Alfred sits back and listens to Alex ramble off in Russian.

They are on root to Ivan's home to drop the kid off and grab somethings before they head up to St. Petersburg. Alfred fears for his brother's well-being. Never being the best older brother in the world, Alfred always tried to make things up to Matthew. Matthew was in trouble and needed him. Alfred is the hero of the world but he managed to fail his very own brother.

Reaching the sprawling estate that belongs to Ivan, Alex lost interest in Alfred. Alex seems to take special notice in the small blue car siting in the driveway. The little kid's vibrant blue eyes shined with excitement and Alex begins to flatten out his shirt making sure there are no wrinkles. Alfred smiles knowing that Alex was trying to make a good impression of himself. That blue car belongs to Belarus, and Alfred had to admit that she was quite beautiful when she wasn't trying to rip you apart. Ivan takes notice and flashes a smile at the child as they exit the car. Alex puffs out his chest and walks with a bit of confidence to the front door.

"He's a lady killer, isn't he?" Alfred asks Ivan.

"He is about as good as Toris." Ivan chuckles, "He tries at least."

"Bless that child's heart."

"Da."

The three of them enter and Alex runs his fingers through his hair. Ivan pats the child on the shoulder and gives him words of encouragement in Russian. Calling out into the home, Ivan makes their presence known. Alfred's old friend, Toris comes out of the kitchen and removes his apron.

"Oh, Mr. America." He smiles at Alfred, "Welcome. I wasn't expecting you to be…visiting."

"It's a long story." Alfred tells Toris.

"A story I will tell you." Ivan tells the Lithuanian, "Alfred will be watching Aleksei for the moment."

Toris smiles at Aleksei, "Privet, Aleksey."

Aleksei turns his head from Toris and ignores the older man. Toris shakes his head, "He thinks I'm going to take Natasha from him."

Alfred smiles, "I dunno about that, dude. He seems like a good competition."

"Alfred, would you mind taking Aleksei to see Natasha." Ivan says, "I would like to discuss our situation with Toris in peace."

Rolling his eyes, Alfred agrees and follows the kid who was on the move. They searched most of the house until they found Belarus in the living room sewing up an old dress. Her back was turned to us, but Alex was already turning red. The kid pulls on my jacket sleeve to get my attention. Looking at him, I could see that Alex was getting nervous.

I pat his shoulder and whisper to him, "You can do it buddy."

He nods. Even if Alex didn't understand me, he knew I was trying to encourage him. We walked in and Natalia turns to us and raises an eyebrow. Alfred assumes that the eyebrow raise for him and not the kid. When her gaze hit Alex, Alfred could swear that he saw the corners of her mouth trying to twitch into a smile. Maybe Belarus had a soft spot for this kid, since she moved a bit on the couch for Alex to sit next to her.

"Howdy, Bela." Alfred says siting in a nearby chair.

"Address me properly." Belarus hisses, "You should know better than to address me in such an ignorant matter."

"Ah, yes. Hello, Ms. Belarus. How are you?"

"I am well. My sister is not however, I assume you have heard?"

"I haven't heard everything, but I have a good idea."

Alex sits there somewhat awkwardly. His face is glowing pink and is sitting in a way that makes him look small compared to me and even Natalia. I couldn't help but to change my sitting so I didn't completely encase the room with my presence. Sitting back and relaxing my shoulders, I look over at Alex and flash a comforting smile.

He nods and turns to Natalia, "Segodnya ty vyglyadish' krasivoy, gospozha Natal'ya."

Natalia looks up from her sewing and towards the boy with a kinder look on her face than normal, "Spasibo, moy mal'chik."

They continue their conversation and I remain lost in the sound and tones of the Russian language. My mind starts to wonder about and it soon lands on the question; what is it that Matthew see in Ivan? Of all the people in all the world, it had to be _Ivan._ Is it because Ivan would often take notice of Matthew more than most? Sometimes after meetings, I take notice in the two artic nations talking and exchanging notes. Alfred just thought most of it was business, was it something more? Matthew would tell Alfred everything when they were little. Nothing seemed off and the two of them seemed nothing more than maybe friends. Then that's the thing, both of them were good at putting on a fake image. One time, however, Ivan had expressed to Francis how lovely Matthew is. Alfred had listened into that conversation. It comes back to Alfred's mind in full.

 _"My boy, Canada, is the greatest child possible." France says with a hum._

 _"Oh? Comrade Canada…he is quite something." Russia talks in a light mumble, "I thought he was Comrade England's son."_

 _"He was mine before Arthur kicked me out of North America."_

 _"Ah, I remember now."_

 _"He takes after me, non? Matthew has perfect hair just like me, oui?"_

 _"Da. He is a very lovely person. Has a much better personality compared to his brother and England."_

 _"A shame he is not recognized more."_

 _"I agree. I do my best to remember him but he is just so quite."_

 _France's laugh rings through, "Perhaps one day, you won't ever forget about him again, Ivan."_

That day has happened and passed. The gears click and it makes more sense now. Ivan was slowly building a crush on Matthew throughout the years. It was probably a slow build because Matthew had a way of flowing in and out of memory. Ivan had chosen to peruse Matthew and Matthew probably fell for companionship Ivan offered. Alfred feels that he could never trust Ivan, and would probably never will, but if Matthew was willing to put faith into that man then…so be it.

With those thoughts finished, Ivan walks in with a grim look on his face, "America, we must leave now."

Alfred nods and stands, "Alright, let's go find my brother."

On the way out, Alfred gives a smile to Alex and he smiles back. He gives a thumbs up as well, 'cause Alfred can see confidence growing in within the kid. Perhaps this kid stands a chance with the ladies after all.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Toris was still stunned by the story Ivan had told him. The dump of information was taking time to process. The talk of Mr. Canada and why Mr. America was here to look for him since Canada has gone missing while traveling over Ivan's lands. And the personal warning to watch out for any tricks if Orlov comes by to 'help' Ukraine. Ivan gave the order that if anything suspicious were to happen to notify him immediately. With that, Ivan leaves to get America and heads out from the house.

Now Toris is just standing in the kitchen thinking of what he's going to do now. He and Natalia had been collecting documents and evidence that would undoubtedly condemn Orlov of his cruel actions. However, it was very difficult to find _anything_. The Russian government was very good at hiding things and Toris of all people knew this. He worked for them over several decades after all. But all the document that contained Orlov were scattered all over the place. As if Orlov was bouncing from one department to the next trying to cover his footprints along the way. Complete confusion and non-consistence. The only line was that Orlov was getting closer and closer to Ivan. What's his motivation in doing all of this?

"Toris." Natalia's voice was cold and bitter, "What did Big Brother tell you?"

Jumping a bit, Toris gives a soft smile, "Oh just about some business…"

"Do not lie to me. It was something serious, big brother was upset. What is wrong?"

A nervous tingle runs down his spine, "I'm not sure you would want to hear..."

Belarus quickly backs Toris against the counter, "I want to know everything."

"All of it?" The faint sound of a knife being unsheathed gave him the answer. Toris quickly spat out a brief summary of what Ivan told him, "So basically, you brother was in a romantic sort of relation with Mr. Canada. Orlov had threaten to forcibly keep them apart and then Ivan ran off and spent a day or two in Ottawa. Ukraine had called him asking him where he was and checking on him, but she used a code phrase to let him know she was in trouble. And he came back after a brief stay in Ireland, leaving Mr. Canada behind, but didn't know that Canada had set off the next day to help with Ukraine and is now missing and Orlov is most likely behind the whole thing. And also, Bogdan is in hospital from being shot and is being set up as an American spy."

The clatter of Natalia's blade hitting the floor was more stunning to Toris instead of being almost stabbed by it. Her eyes dart back and forth in a bit of confusion. Stepping back she covers her mouth slightly, muttering, "Ivan…Ivan…he's…"

"Bela…" Toris reaches out, "I know it's a lot to take in…"

"I can't believe he didn't tell me about any of this! How could he not tell me that he is…is…? MY OWN BROTHER COULDN'T TELL ME!"

"I know it's difficult, but we have bigger issues to work towards and…" Toris was cut off with the sudden impact of Natalia's hug. Toris blinks and gently tries to wrap his arms around her but she squeezes pinning his arms to his sides. The sound of her small weeps started to break his heart. Natalia's world probably just crashed around her. The object of her wild fantasies could never love her like she wished, her sister was paralyzed upstairs, and a friend of ours is being held as a spy and his son was just in the other room; who is too young to understand the situation around him.

"M-mister Lithuania." Aleksei stands awkwardly in the door way to the kitchen, "M-miss Belarus…"

Belarus steps away from Toris and composers herself before turning to the boy, "Yes, Aleksei?"

"Umm…there's a polar bear in the back room. Looks like he managed to open the patio door. He's a very friendly, and he can talk too. I don't understand English very well but I can tell he was asking to see Mr. Russia…but since he's not here I told him I would come and get you two."

"A…polar bear?" Toris raises an eyebrow and starts to make his way to the back room. Yes, there sat a large polar bear with the one of the house phones set to up for a call and was trying to dial for someone with his claws.

"What the fuck?" Natalia said in surprise. Little Aleksei covered his own ears after she said that and blushes a bit.

The bear turns around then sits down looking at us curiously, "Who are you?"

Toris slowly approaches and kneels, "Um, hello. I'm Lithuania…do you belong to Mr. Russia?"

"No. My owner is Canada, America brought me over with him but he was in such a rush to meet with Russia that he dumped me at a hotel. So I decided to go look for Canada myself." The bear started to sniff the hard wood floors and his ears perks up a bit, "I can smell him here. It's faint but it's there."

"Umm, would you like to look around and get a…" Toris couldn't finish his words before the bear took off with his nose pressed on to the ground. The three human followed the bear up the stairs and watch the bear follow the trail of Canada's scent. Reaching the master bedroom, the bear started to claw at the door trying to open it. Aleksei opens the door and the bear bounds towards the bed. Laying down on one side of the bed, the bear lays his head on the pillow.

"It smells the strongly of Canada…" The bear whimpers.

Aleksei walks over and pats the bear's head telling him, "Whatever is wrong, we can help friend."

Natalia pulls Toris back out into the hallway and out of earshot of the boy and bear, "This could help us."

"What? The bear?" Toris asks, "How?"

"If Orlov comes by with the 'cure' for my sister, the bear can sniff him and if Canada's scent is on him we can safely assume he has something to do with Canada disappearing."  
"I mean we could safely assume that anyway. But I see your point, it would be helpful."

As a matter of perfect timing, the doorbell rings. The two nations head down stairs and let Aleksei comfort the bear. Opening the door, they are faced with Orlov.

The man held a look of pride on his face as he asks, "Is Mr. Russia here?"

"You just missed him." Toris tells the man, "He had an important meeting with his boss."

"I didn't know of…"

"It was purely private."

"Clearly not because you know of it."

Natalia hisses, "Why are you so nosy in _our_ business."

"It's my job, ma'am." Orlov held his hands up in defense, "I deal in all matters with Mr. Russia."

"Clearly not." Natalia turns from him and acts as if she was to head towards the stairs.

"If you are going to care for your sister, I believe I have the cure for her aliment." Orlov reaches into his jacket and shows a vile with a clear liquid in it.

Belarus smiles deviously, "Come in then."

Orlov steps in and removes his coat, "I'm glad you are understanding, Mr. Belarus. I hope there is…"

Just then the sound of heavy paws hitting the floor and the sound of a somewhat happy laughter of a child heading down the stairs. Coming into view, the polar bear held his nose in the air sniffing for his master and Aleksei was riding on the bear's back holding on for dear life. The bear stops right in front of Orlov and starts sniffing intensely. Aleksei wisely gets off the bear's back and stands off next to Belarus.

"Canada." The bear says with a slight growl.

Orlov chuckles and pats the bear's head, "You must be mistaken…"

The polar bear wasn't going to be fooled and quickly grabs a hold of the man's wrist in his fangs. A large crack filled the room as the bear bit down hard enough to break Orlov's wrist.

"Call him off!" Orlov shouts at Natalia, "I've done nothing wrong!"

Belarus looks at Toris and orders, "Take Aleksei into another room, I would hate for one of my children to see such a horror that I'm about to do."

"Yes, ma'am." Toris says quickly grabbing the boy and pulling him out of the room.

Belarus grabs a hold of Orlov and the bear lets go. Confiscating the vile of 'medicine', Natalia holds it up, "I know what you are up to. You've been hurting big brother and how this is all being used to manipulate him."

Orlov begins to sweat nervously, "What are you talking about? You think me some evil mastermind behind this?"

"Yes, I do. Now tell me your motivations behind what you are doing. Or the bear gets to taste more blood."

"WHERE IS MY MASTER?" The bear cries loudly at the man, "I CAN SMELL HIM ON YOU! I CAN SMELL HIS FEAR ON YOU!"

Orlov takes deep breaths and his eyes turn colder, "You wouldn't understand, Ms. Belarus. It's for Mr. Russia's own good."

"How could it be for his own good?" Natalia asks gritting her teeth.

"I can make him normal with enough effort. He will become compliant and will follow orders properly. He will be controllable."

"Controllable? You think taking away his free will away will be to his benefit? The benefit of his people? Don't try playing those mind games with me. I know why you want him to be controllable. You want power, you want to be able to break one of us to gain a sense of power. Lying to yourself to make yourself feel better doesn't change anything about that."

Her words shook Orlov, knowing that she was exactly right. In her life time, Natalia has met numerous leaders with similar motives.

Orlov was shaking in his snow boots, "Yes…yes! Sure, you've caught me. But don't skew me as evil! I'm only trying to help your brother!"

"Then why do you bring Mr. Canada into this mess?"

"I…"

"Where is he?"

"On a train to England. He will not have any memory of the past month."

"Why…?"

"T-the cure to the neurotoxin. It will wipe memories in the process of getting rid of the toxin."

Belarus lets go of Orlov, "You are no more of use to me."

Orlov lets out a deep sigh, "You will not tell Russia of this will you? I will…"

The polar bear grabs a hold of Orlov's leg and yanks him down to the ground. Belarus smiles madly down at Orlov, "Big Brother will be pleased to come home to find out about you."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Matthew blinks his eyes as he wakes up on a train. Why is he on a train? More importantly, where was he? A throbbing sensation beats at his temples as he looks around to regain his composer. A hostess was walking by with a cart of food and drink, all labeled in the Cyrillic alphabet. Matthew could assume he was at least in Eastern Europe. Ah! The world meeting that's right. It was to be hosted in Russia. Though it seems to him that he was going in the opposite way.

He stopped the young hostess and in his best, yet broken Russian, Matthew asks, "Excuse me miss, I'm afraid I've lost a bit of my memory. What day is it? Where is this train going?"

The young lady smiled and spoke in English, "It's okay sir, you did seem hungover when you boarded. It's May 5th, and this train is leaving St. Petersburg on its way to Poland, where you'll be taking the next train into France, then to England."

"It's May…5th?"

"Yes sir, is there a problem?"

"Yeah because the last I remember it was March 10th and I was on my way into Russia. I had a meeting in Moscow. How did I end up in St. Petersburg…?"

The hostess frowns at me, "I see. Do you need to call anyone? There is a phone if…"

"Ah! Yes." Matthew grabs his cell phone and smiles, "I have a cellphone, don't worry about me. I'll figure this out."

"If you need anything, let me know."

Matthew flips through his contacts, who should he call first? Beatrice would probably be busy, so he'll call her later. America is probably on some sort of trip, visiting Japan most likely. Well, since he is in Russia, he might as well call Russia.

The phone buzzes a few times before Russia picked up, "M-Matvey?"

Matthew blinks. Did Russia just call him by the Russian version his human name? The man's voice sounded very worried. Matthew responds, "Um, hi. Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I'm currently leaving St. Petersburg. I can't seem remember anything from the past month or so. Why was I in your lands? Did we have a meeting between the two of us..?"

"Get off that train at the next stop, and tell me exactly where you are." Russia's voice was commanding.

"Okay, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Just do as I say. If you really can't remember anything, this is going to be an interesting thing to explain." Russia voice broke a little and then the line went dead.

Matthew shakes his head a bit trying to see if anything would come up. Nothing does. The only thing he could truly remember is saying goodbye to Kuma as they parted way for the time being. He had the world meeting and Kuma wanted to take part in the breeding season. The hostess came back and Matthew quickly asks if they could stop at the next station because Matthew had a friend who was going to get him. She nodded and said that it would be no problem.

The train slowed to a small station and Matthew made his way to a small café nearby, some Rubles in his pocket from the refunding of the ticket. He ordered a coffee and quickly called Mr. Russia again. Giving a basic description of where I am, his fellow country seemed to know exactly where he was.

"Matvey, I'm going to do something don't freak out for what's about to happen." Russia says with bit of discomfort.

"What?" Matthew asks, "What are you're going to do?"

The line went dead. Just then a dim, red, ray of light shimmers through the window and seemed to be heading straight to him. It hit him like someone had a dull lazar light pointed right at his chest. A feeling of dread washed over Matthew; the fear of nuclear disaster, the fear of communist and oh god…America doing such _stupid_ decisions. Influence…that's right. That's what Russia's power is mainly. Kind of like his own power but in a more cruel since. Matthew passively uses his power of influence, probing other minds and finding what could be useful to win them to his side. Now, if he was desperate he could put on a display of power to make a greater impact. It was most helpful back in his days with England. Then again that power, most powerful nations have. America had the same power of influence after becoming one of the most powerful nations around, but he never really uses it preferring to show off his guns and strength to put people in their place.

The light must be a tether between them, so Russia could find him exactly where he sat. Quick and efficient. Matthew remembered one time when he visited America's home when Lithuania still worked for him. They had a discussion about Mr. Russia, and how whenever Russia needed to find Lithuania he would use a tether of light. Matthew assumed that Russia could only do it with those he had been unified with or had a close relationship with. Interesting, Matthew just might have to ask Russia about this.

Matthew's coffee was placed before him and Matthew couldn't help but to share a smile with his waiter. The sound of the world around him seemed to dull when Matthew looks out the window. Snow was falling. Isn't it spring time? Not like Matthew was one to talk. Snow often fell long into spring time in Canada. But this snow that was falling now seemed unnaturally cold. Russia must be upset in some way for snow to fall like this.

Just then, Matthew recognizes Russia's car pulling next to the café. Russia steps out and hurries into the shop followed by…was that Alfred? Uh no, something must be wrong if Alfred is tagging along in this mission. The look of worry on both of their faces was obvious and made Matthew himself concerned as well. What the hell happened? The red tether that connected him and Russia together disappeared as the large nation crashed into Matthew with a massive bear hug.

"Oh thank god we've found you!" Russia pulled back but his arms still wrapped around Matthew, holding him closer then Matthew was used to.

"Yeah, dude are you alright?" Alfred says as he quickly steps up to them in order to break the two nations apart.

"I'm fine." Matthew tells them, "Just confused…why am I here? It's been like two months since the meeting and I…"

"Take a breath." Alfred says, "Your big brother is here, and I'm going to take you home."

Alfred starts to pull on Matthew's shoulder to try and pry Matthew away from Russia. Russia grows a hurt look on his face, "You can't remember anything since the meeting?"

Matthew looks into Russia's purple eyes, "I don't even remember the meeting. All I can remember was that I was leaving my cabin to go get on the flight here. Have I really been here since March? What have I been doing all this time? Did we go on a drinking spree or something? Ow…ow."

"What's wrong, Matvey? Are you hurt?"

"No, just a headache Russia."

A soft, sad, smile comes across Russia's lips, "Just Ivan is fine Matvey."

"Okay." Matthew smiles lightly at Ivan.

"Okay you two." Alfred tries stepping between the two of them again, "Now we've caught up with each other. It's time for me and Matthew to go home."

"I'm not completely caught up." Glaring at Alfred, Matthew's tone was frustrated. Turning back to Ivan, Matthew asks, "What happened Ivan?"

Ivan shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. You were visiting on vacation and we spent time together. You disappeared in the night while drunk and I called Alfred to help. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you came searching for me. Is that really it?"

"Yes." Ivan's eyes seemed sad, "That's it. I believe it would be best for America to take you home."

"Are you sure, Ivan?" Matthew asks, "I think I can spear another day. I can't seem to remember if I had anything important going one, haha."

"Well, Mattie. You've been gone for a week already. Your boss wants you home, important things to do and all." Alfred says, "We kinda need to get a move on."

A conflicted feeling rises in Matthew's chest. Something was going on and he was not being told. Ivan's face seemed like he was being stuck with pins as he told Matthew the story of them hanging out. He was clearly being lied to. He was being protected it seemed. Ivan was still holding tightly onto Matthew and his face was sad. There was something more and as Matthew thought on it more the more flustered he became.

"Let's go." Alfred says, "You can rest at the hotel room I have in Moscow. Then we can hurry home. I believe I can carry you in my eagle form. Yeah, we can do that."

"I mean…" Matthew was just about to suggest Ivan just driving them back to Moscow but Ivan's phone went off. Ivan reluctantly lets go of Matthew and answers the call.

Ivan nods as he listen to the other person on the phone. A moment later he says, "Yes, little sister I'll be over as soon I can. Polar Bear? Ah, send Lithuania to take him to America's hotel. Tell, Ukraine that everything is alright and that she was overworked and was resting. And tell our guest…he should be excited to see me once I arrive." Ivan turns to Matthew and Alfred, "I hope you have a safe trip. I will see you all at the next meeting."

Matthew was latched in the claws of a massive bald eagle, flying over the city scape of Moscow. It has been a few hours and the pain of the talons digging into Matthew's shoulders have become numbed after the journey. Being through a window was a shock; to Matthew, Lithuania, and Kumajiro who was just in there watching T.V waiting for them to arrive. The poor eastern European nation scrambled to take some medicine to prevent himself from having a heart attack.

"Sorry about that Liet." Alfred says swooping in and turning back into his human form.

"I think I'm the one who needs an apology." Matthew sighs as he pulls a large shard of glass out of his thigh. Ugh, he's going to be pulling glass out of his body for the next month.

"Oh, you're going to be fine. You've been through worse."

"You threw me through a window!"

"You say it like that was the first time it happened."

"You're always so aggressive."

"You're just slow."

"Excuse me?!"

"Children, please." Lithuania mutters as his nerves and slowly turns to them, "I'm glad to see you are alright Mr. Canada."

"Thank you." Matthew smiles.

A pawing at his leg made him look down to see Kuma there, "You're okay."

Matthew sat on the floor and soon found Kuma in his lap, "Yes I'm alright. I'm sorry if I frightened you. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Kuma licks Matthew's face and Matthew laughs. The two best friends play wrestle for bit and Matthew felt himself grow weary. Lithuania snuck out and headed out back home without Matthew noticing which made him sad. He wanted to thank Lithuania for looking after Kuma.

"I need to go say thank you to Lithuania." Matthew was about to run out the door but Alfred takes his shoulder and drags him back towards the bed.

"You should just rest now, Little brother." Alfred orders, "You've been through a lot."

"A shame that I can't remember any of it." Matthew says as he lays back on the bed.

Alfred lays back on the other side of the bed and says, "It's probably for the best. Now get some rest, we will have a long trip to take tomorrow."

"Fine." Matthew closes his eyes and pretends to go to sleep. Surprisingly he was able to pull it off long enough till Alfred actually feels sleep. It was indicated by the loud snoring. Matthew knew what he was about to do was stupid but he wanted full and truthful answers to what happened. A person just doesn't lose over a month's worth of memories without a good cause.

Matthew got out of the bed and started to sneak out. Unsurprisingly, Kuma took notice and refused to be left behind again. The Canadian couldn't say no and agreed to let the bear follow him. The two of them snuck out and Matthew called a friend to get information of where Ivan lived. He was going to get his answers, and Ivan was the one to most likely to have them.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Ivan's drive back home was somewhat frustrating. He was angry with himself and everyone around him. But he did what he thought was right; Ivan let Matthew go. It was for the best, since everything they had been through. Ivan didn't want Matthew to get hurt again due to Ivan's own stupidity. Yet, Matthew couldn't even remember the good moments they had. There weren't many but they were good. Being honest, they didn't really know each other all that well. Maybe later down the line if the world doesn't go to hell, they could start over and truly get to know one another.

When Belarus called him and told him about Orlov, Ivan had strong mixed emotions. She told him all the information he spilled to her after quite a bit of convincing. The cure he made for the poison he made had completely wiped Matthew's recent memories. Orlov had went through the time and effort to gather some samples of Ivan's DNA to make the poison, and then used Matthew's blood to make the cure. All in order to make a way to control Ivan's thoughts and memories. All in order to manipulate Ivan into being a good and stable being. If anything happens that was seen as disapproving, Orlov could just wipe and reload Ivan as if he was a computer. Disgusting, just disgusting. Is Ivan not considered a person? Is Ivan just another tool to be used? Of course he was, that's how it has always been for Ivan. A lot of his boss just saw him as just Russia. None ever saw Ivan, only Russia.

"Non, non. I know about Russia. I want to know more about Ivan." Matthew's words come back to Ivan's head. Heh, that morning in Matthew's cabin. It seems so long ago, when it really wasn't. Ivan thought it was still winter there, as it was here in Ivan's home land. It's really almost summer, but snow will probably lightly fall for another week or so. Once the snow melts, the gardens will be in bloom again and the flowers will be as beautiful as ever. Maybe Ivan will show Matthew the gardens, one day. One day…that's a phrase Ivan often tells himself.

Pulling into his driveway, Ivan recognizes all the cars parked there. A small, second-hand car is Lithuania's. Next to it was a blue car that was of course Belarus's. And lastly was Orlov's car which is a black government vehicle. There hasn't been this many cars at Ivan's home in a while now thinking on it. Walking in, Ivan felt the atmosphere shift around him. He was taking control now. This is Ivan's home, things will be done by his rules. A dark purple aura starts to surround the Russian. Lithuania flinches as Ivan walks past him.

"Oh, Mr. Russia, you're home." The other nation slowly flows Ivan.

"Da. Where is Aleksei?" Ivan asks Toris.

"In bed, sir."

"Good. I don't wish for him to end up mentally scared if accidently sees what I'm about to do. Where are we keeping our guest of dishonor?"

"Belarus has him in the basement, sir."

"Excellent, if Aleksei wakes up, entertain him and keep him in his room. I don't want him wondering."

"Yes, sir. I won't let anything interfere, sir."

The two of them part as Lithuania hurries up stairs and Ivan makes his way into the basement. The stairway lights shine dimly along with the rest of the lights in the damp basement. Orlov is strapped into a chair with a gag in his mouth and has multiple wounds from being interrogating. The man began to struggle with his bonds and let out muffled cries for help. Belarus stood at the base of the stairs looking up at Ivan with starry eyes.

"Oh, big brother~." She hums, "I'm so glad you've arrived. I believe our friend here needs to be taught a proper lesson, da?"

Ivan removes his scarf, reveling the jagged scars on his neck, and passes it to his little sister, "Da. It will be my pleasure."

Belarus gazes at Ivan with hungry eyes as she watches him remove his coat, "If it would be of assistance, I'm more than willing to help big brother."

"No, I dismiss you for now." Ivan hands Natalia his coat, "This is a personal matter."

"Can I watch?"

"I said that I dismiss you, Belarus. You will see another ghost in these halls very soon."

"Yes, big brother." She slowly heads up the stairs with his scarf and coat.

Once she was gone, Ivan turned his full attention to Orlov. A small smile spreads across Ivan's lips as he approaches the shivering man. Looking to his right, there lays a small table full of instrument Ivan could use to make Orlov sing. Picking up a knife, Ivan brings it to Orlov's face.

Curving the blade around Orlov's face, Ivan says, "I should have guessed it sooner. All those times you said you were "ordered" to beat me every time I got out of line, I should have known you were lying to me about that. You played me the fool, and I accept that now. I've been taking beatings since I can remember, I'm fine with that and can deal with that, but once you get my family involved…oh, that's where you messed up." Ivan cuts the gag and it falls out of Orlov's mouth, "Speak."

Orlov looks up and tears fall from his eyes, "Please have mercy on me, Mr. Russia! I was only doing as I was told."

"That's no longer an acceptable excuse, Orlov. I know you didn't have orders to conduct those experiments, I would have been informed."

"Mr. Russia, I'm sorry! I regret everything I've done! I was power hungry, I'll admit that. I was lost in what I could do to make my job position stronger…please…show mercy!"

Ivan throws the knife pass Orlov's head and a loud thud echoes through the room as the blade finds a new home in the concrete wall. He then kicks the table aside, making the tools fall across the floor with loud clattering. Orlov flinches at both.

The feeling of power starts to course through his veins and makes his muscles flex. He started to sense the power of all the natural resources that his landmass holds. The churning oil underground and icy waters in the harbors feel as if they were mixing in his blood vessels, making them pop up to the surface. Tingles of the radioactive minerals makes his nerves shake excitably. Burning of coal and wood rises in Ivan's belly. Ivan knows his form is glowing in a deep purple hue and his eyes are glowing in the same tone. Orlov was sitting there in utter fear. "This isn't enough." A familiar, cruel little voice appears in Ivan's head, "Expand, some more. More power, Ivan. Give him hell."

Ivan's lips curl into a twisted smile. A dark purple pulse of light shook through the building. Fuzzy, ghost like imagines appear next to him of Ivan's old holdings; Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, and Ukraine. Only he could see them and they were all in a slight confused state. They start to communicate with Ivan and each other via their telepathic connection.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Lithuania freaks out a bit, "Mr. Russia, what are you doing?!"

Belarus looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you didn't want help, big brother."

"Brother, what is going on?" Ukraine whimpers, "Why are you so upset?"

"Mr. Russia, please let me go." Latvia beings to cry, "I don't have anything I can offer…"

"Take it easy, Latvia." Estonia adjusts his glasses to hide his own twitchy nerves, "I'm sure Mr. Russia is doing this. Right…Mr. Russia?"

Ivan could feel their resources becoming his, adding to his power. Oh…how he has missed this feeling. And he craved even more. Ivan desired his full and complete Union. All of those people under his influenced. Yes! That's exactly what he needs right now. If he was going to give Orlov a proper lesson, he might as well give him all Ivan is capable of. With that, a dark red pulse of light shakes through the ground. The color of his aura turned the same shade and Ivan could only assume that his eyes are now glowing gold. More people form around Ivan and all their voices immediately start asking what's going on.

"Like, why am I here?" Poland's voice was annoying as usual.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FAT BASTARD!" Ah, there's Prussia, or in this case, East Germany.

"What's going on, big brother?" Moldova asks with concern as he held onto Romania's coattails.

Hungary made her presence known rather quickly, "OH HELL NO. NOT THIS AGAIN! I FOUGHT TOO HARD FOR MY INDEPENDENCE!"

Dozens of other voices where asking questions and demanding independence. But none of them could break this tie. Ivan won't allow it, not again. They're his, and will always be his. NO…don't let the power get to your head. Not again. You only need this for a few moments, then you will let them all go. Ivan repeated those thoughts in order to keep himself from going mad with the power.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Ivan sends out that message to everyone. They all go silent, and Ivan processed, "This will only be temporary, my friends. Just a quick punishment to hand out."

Sharing some quick memories amongst them lets his friends know what he was about to do. A small understanding fell amongst them. The stuff that Orlov made could hurt all of the nations if it gets in the wrong hands. Prussia got quite upset when it was said that Orlov hurt Matthew. With the sort of rage Prussia showed, it made Ivan wonder if there was a connection between the two of them. Setting those thoughts aside for now, Ivan realized that he was able to convince the others to help for the few minutes he needed them for. Once it was all agreed upon, Ivan lifts his eyes to Orlov. Letting out a loud, grizzly bear-like, roar, Ivan marches towards the shivering man.

"Mr. Russia! Please! I beg you to show mercy!" Orlov cries, "Please!"

"Show…You…Mercy?!" Ivan growls, "What makes you think I will show you mercy!?"

Ivan did nothing more than grabbing hold of Orlov's thighs and gave them slight pressure, but he managed to break both femur bones with a loud and sickening crunch. Orlov's screams of pain is music to Ivan's ears. Each and every bone in his legs was broken with great ease, in order to make sure he won't run.

"You hurt my sister." Ivan gets face to face with Orlov making sure the man felt every harsh breath Ivan took.

"It was a regrettable action, sir!" Orlov cried in an attempt to draw pity from Ivan, but it didn't work. As a matter of fact it pissed Ivan off more.

Ivan picks up the chair Orlov is strapped to in one hand and holds him up, "You've hurt so many people I care about. Not just Katyusha but also my Matvey, and Bogdan. You hurt my family, my friend, and my love!"

With that last sentence, Ivan had thrown the chair into the back wall causing it to split and break apart. Orlov hit the floor in a heap of wood, unable to move. Ivan's body started to feel weaker, and he soon noticed that in the heat of his emotions that Ivan had let his guard down. Many took that chance and broke their tethers with Ivan. It left the original five there and for some reason Poland. Well, if Lithuania was still there Poland would most likely stick around for a bit longer. But all of them looked sickly and completely drained. All look starved and over worked.

"Ignore them." The voice in Ivan's head spoke again, "You still have a score to settle."

Ivan rushed Orlov and pinned him down, breaking Orlov's shoulders in the impact. The sound of the bones breaking excited him, and Ivan continued break as many bones as possible. Ribs snapped so easily. Bones in the arms, not a problem. But when Ivan decided to start snapping Orlov's, the cracking bones sounded like gun shots.

"Liet! Liet!" Poland's voice sounded in great distress.

"Lithuania!" Latvia and Ukraine began to cry together. That caught Ivan's attention, and caused him to look at his friends. Toris stood there in shock as his chest and stomach was filled with gunshot wounds; blood socking through his shirt. It wasn't really happing to him, Ivan knew that, but it was a distinct reflection of the past. A third of his body was bleeding and Toris was shaking due to the shock.

"He's fine." Ivan told himself, "It's not real. Finish the job."

Ivan turns back to Orlov and takes his neck into his hands. Squeezing tightly, Ivan began to repeat all the horrible thing Orlov has done to him. It was time for Ivan to get revenge. He kept tightening his grip on Orlov's neck and it appears that Orlov has accepted his fate and stopped struggling. But Ivan felt a little weaker, he felt another tether snap. Must have been Poland, who couldn't bear to see his friend in pain.

"Brother, you're hurting us!" Ukraine cried, "Let it go for now…I can feel my body physically draining."

"I've got to go now!" Estonia gasps and groans, "I feel so….hungry…" Another tether was cut as Estonia broke his, which was quickly followed by Latvia breaking his while crying, "I can't work anymore, Mr. Russia! My hands are…bleeding…"

Ivan started to feel tears fall from his eyes. Orlov's face was turning purple and blue…but it wasn't making Ivan feeling any better like it once had. All the memories of past cruelty flustered his mind as Ivan hears Lithuania coughs as his tether breaks, "I'm…being slaughtered…but I'm free now…"

Much to Ivan's dismay, his very own sisters left but without saying a word. That's because he let them go…he broke their tethers. When their tethers were gone, Ivan let go of Orlov who gasps for breath. Ivan slowly looks up and lets the tears slip from his eyes. What's wrong with him..? Killing Orlov would solve his problem! He should just get it over with…

Another presence fills the room. A calming feeling washes over Ivan, and it restores Ivan's humanity. Looking up the stairs he sees the figure that could only belong to Matthew. The Canadian walks down the stairs and looks at the scene with shock and horror.

"Ivan…" Matthew mutters.

"Yes, Matvey. It's exactly what it looks like." Ivan looks down in shame, "And I can assume why you're here. You want the answers I didn't give you earlier."

"I-I can wait…you seem busy."

"Don't worry I'm done here." Ivan slowly stands and walks over to Matthew, "I'll let Belarus take finish the…"

"No…" Orlov's voice was weak, "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die by your hands."

"I wasn't going to have her kill you." Ivan shoots a cruel look, "I'm going to have her take you to the hospital and take Bogdan's place. You will clear his name and you will be the one on trial for treason. The courts will take you from there."

"You're just a coward aren't you?" Orlov mocks, "I knew you couldn't do it in the end."

Ivan chooses to ignore the man's taunting and turns back to Matthew, "Come on…I'll tell you everything now."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Matthew sat quietly at Ivan's dinner table as Ivan told the story of the past month or so. The air grew awkward after a bit. Did all of that happen? Well, it was clear Ivan left out a few details he wasn't really ready to share or didn't know in full. But there was keywords that sparked some faded memories, though Matthew knew it would be awhile before he could piece things together. Hokey, a hangover mishap (that part was actually quite humorous to Matthew), Ice Skating, touring Ottawa, and…bear cubs. Bear cubs? Kuma did get lucky, more so then Matthew did. Speaking of Kuma, the bear made his way upstairs to see a friend. Matthew just assumed he was going to visit Katyusha who was just in love with the bear. Ivan also mentioned a visit to my aunt's house. Oh god, that must have been a trip.

Ivan told about the whole situation with the man he had been beating up earlier. Some mix of politics and personal vendettas. That of course lead to Ivan explaining how and why Matthew lost his memories. Matthew shakily rolled up his sleeves and there it was, a massive bruise where Orlov had drawn all the blood he took. Belarus had followed the instructions Ivan had given her, taking Orlov to the hospital and putting him under arrest for the time being. Natalia wasn't too happy with this but did so anyway, and dragged Toris along with her. Katyusha was fast asleep upstairs, and Ivan's friend's son was also upstairs in the master bedroom. All of this information was swimming in his head and just confused him a lot, but to be honest it was totally believable.

"I need a drink." Matthew mutters shaking his head.

Ivan smiles, "What's your poison? I haven't had the chance to restock but…"

"Anything…"

"Vodka it is then." Ivan rose and left to gather the drink from the kitchen. Coming back out with a large bottle of his favorite drink and two large glasses, Ivan holds them up with a smile, "I think you deserve a drink, Matvey. More so then I."

Matthew took the glass that was handed to him and allowed Ivan to fill it to the brim. Matthew mutters, "I'm glad I decided to come over, would have been a shock to return home and find cubs in my lounge. Though, I'm sure Kuma would have filled me in on the way home. God…I should problem call Beatrice…"

The two of them drank. Vodka burns has it rolled down Matthew's throat, and it made his head light. Ivan and Matthew held a bit of a conversation about how he was able to get in and found Ivan. It was easy since Toris came running to the door after a bit of knocking. Toris was out of breath and in a cold sweat when the Lithuanian answered the door, Matthew didn't bother asking about it. Ivan sort of explained why that was the case, and it was…kind of disturbing. The image of being forcibly drained to power someone else. Matthew took another drink.

"Sorry, for what you saw." Ivan looks into his glass with a bit of shame, "I lost control."

"Lost control? That would be an understatement…" Matthew tried to say in a joking manner, but it failed.

"I thought I was getting better…" Ivan grips his glass, "I told myself I didn't need that sort of power. That sort of…control."

"You did control a lot of land in your life time. I remember hearing that you did have an "expansion" problem with territories…"

"Oh, don't start with that whole containment theory thing. Though…I suppose there is a truth to it all." Ivan downs the glass. Matthew finishes his glass as well and Ivan fills both back up. Matthew felt the urge to cheer Ivan up. Those dark purple eyes are blood shot and shaky. Watching the man drink in a miserable method hurt Matthew's heart.

"I remember when you held Alaska." Matthew smiles softly, "That's when we first met, I was still very young."

Ivan lets out a small chuckle, "I sort of remember that…you were still very young. So cute you were."

"You were such a large power, or you were coming up to be one."

"Da, my golden age…"

"Years later, I had grown up and I was the one holding the Alaskan boarder."

"You grew handsomely. England took care of you. A shame me and your father weren't ever on the best of terms or I would have given you the land. But I'm not upset with your brother taking it off my hands."

Matthew drank, "Should have been mine. Would have fought for it you know."

"Oh? Would you have sent me running back across the land bridge?" Ivan shot Matthew a playful sneer.

"You know I would have! If that wasn't the case, then why did you sell it instead of fighting for it?"

"You would have only beaten me thanks to your daddy's support and money. You couldn't have fought me one on one. I doubt you could even beat me now, kid."

Matthew presented his arm and slammed his elbow on to the table, "Want to bet on that?"

"Child's play." Ivan took Matthew's hand and placed his elbow on to the table, "I'll make sure not to break your arm. Your dear brother would be so upset if I break his toy."

"I'm no one's toy, Ivan."

"Prove it, Matvey."

The two of them began to arm wrestle and the feeling of alcohol soon hits Matthew's head; almost making his elbow slip from the impact. His eyes remained locked on Ivan's face; the Russian's face didn't show any since of struggle. Matthew began to apply more pressure trying to see if he could make the other sweat. They seemed to be on equal, at a stalemate. Ivan seemed to be pleased by the struggle.

"I never expected a challenge from you." Ivan smiles, "I'm impressed."

"You've never played hockey with me then." Matthew grunts a bit trying to hold his position.

Ivan manage to mockingly show off by drinking his vodka while not even being budged. He finishes his glass then reaches over and takes the rest of Matthew; finishing that as well. Is he trying to intimidate Matthew? His eyes are drawn to Ivan's arm and Matthew saw that the he was flexing it a lot more then Ivan needed to. Matthew did all he could to push against his friend but it proved useless.

"Give it up." The Russian muses.

"Never." The Canadian felt his face flush red as he struggled to push against Ivan.

"Stubborn like your brother, didn't suspect that."

"Did you learn anything about me those times we spent together?"

"Not as much as I thought."

"Then here's something you should know; never under estimate me."

Just then he took Ivan off guard for just a moment by doing some quick minor tricks; lighting up his own force, flinching his right leg to bum the table just enough for the liquor in the bottle move drawing Ivan's eye away from Matthew, and uses his left foot to teasingly stroke Ivan's leg. With that Matthew quickly got the upper hand and forced Ivan's hand onto the table.

Ivan smirks, "Well, well. Congrats, didn't expect a diversion like that."

"That was fun." Matthew bows a bit and then took the bottle and drank straight from it.

"You've gained some of my respect."

"As if I didn't already have."

"You had my fancy, which is different from my respect."

Matthew smiles, "Now, I have both."

"Da, you do." Ivan hums and takes the bottle. The two of them passed it back and forth, and just talked some more. Soon, both of them had found themselves tipsy and the bottle is empty. Ivan frowns at the empty vodka bottle, "I have more…care for some? I think we can watch some old games on the T.V…Not like we can do much else. I would hate for you to go back out and you try to find your way back to the hotel."

"Yeah…that sounds nice." Matthew blinks and stumbles after Ivan towards the 'man cave' room Ivan had mention in his retelling of the past. Ivan happily pulls Matthew along and Matthew soon found himself stumbling over the back of a leather couch. He smiles like a dork and laughs a bit, "Took a tumble…am I still in one piece?"

Ivan wonders and looks over the back of the couch, "Looks like it."

"Ivan…am I pretty?"

"Da, you are pretty, Matvey."

"Yayyy." Matthew raises his arms up in some sort of a drunk victory.

"I think you've had enough for the evening." Ivan smiles as he walks over to the other side of the couch, "You are out of it and I know I'm going to be cleaning up your mess in the morning."

"I didn't drink that much…"

"Yeah, yeah you have."

"You don't know me!" Matthew cries a bit, "I'm bloody Canada! I'm the largest nation in the world!"

Ivan leans over and says, "I am the largest nation. You are second."

"Whatever…" Matthew reaches over and pulls Ivan over to him, "I'm better…you…you, Big Bear."

"Childish name calling, Little Beaver. Very mature." Ivan curls up and cuddles Matthew on the couch. Oh…he's warmer than Matthew thought Ivan was and not as heavy. Matthew began to run his fingers through the other nation's hair. It's soft…and it smells good. Was that oak wood…? Yeah…it's oak wood smoke; Matthew recognizes that smell anywhere since his own home smell similarly. This is comfortable…this could be something Matthew could get used too. Those where the last thoughts Matthew had before falling asleep.

The next morning, Ivan wakes with Matthew still in his arms. Both still entangled on the couch in a somewhat awkward position. A soreness in his neck lead to Ivan to conclude that maybe the couch wasn't the best place for a couple to sleep. Poor Matthew, he might wake up sorer then Ivan would. Had Ivan really lied mostly on top of him all night? It's a miracle the younger nation wasn't dead. Ivan stood and took a nearby blanket in order to tuck Matthew in.

Walking around to stretch his muscles, Ivan notices the smell of breakfast foods being cooked. Ah, that's right, Toris is here. Him and Natalia must have returned from the hospital later than expected. Ivan walks into dining room to find the table set up perfectly. Counting the chairs Ivan found that there was an extra chair set.

Ivan calls out to Toris, "Hey, why is there seven chairs set up here?"

"Mr. America called earlier this morning in a frenzy asking about his brother." Toris made his way into the dining room, "He choose to invite himself over for breakfast."

"Of course he did. I can only assume that's because he misses your cooking, Toris."

"He actually said that was one of the reasons…said that he could stand the bad hotel food. I will never underestimate his stomach."

"Yes." Ivan sat at the head of the dining table and Toris placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Whenever Toris visits, the man would always fall back into old habits of servitude. Ivan knew that was mainly of his doing, since the Russian could take control over the other whenever he desired; though Ivan never did now…usually. Looking on Toris with a bit of concern, Ivan asks, "Are you well this morning?"

Toris's hands shook as he placed two sugar cubes into Ivan's coffee, "I'm okay. Just tired that's all. Though…my back is in a bit of pain."

"I'm sorry about…last night. It was sudden, I lost control of my desires."

"Yes…I understand. Still in a bit of a shock, sir, but no worry…we'll bounce back." Toris poured creamer into Ivan's coffee; the exact amount and all done by eye. Conditioned…that's what Toris is. Conditioned to be Ivan's dossal helper; the helper that knew how to do everything right. Always brought his afternoon tea on time. Always did his best to say the right thing…but didn't always hit his mark. Toris is a good and brave man, but when he's here he is nothing more than a servant.

Ivan lost himself in thoughts of how to better himself, the imagines of the carnage he caused floating in and out. The whole experience of the pass month or so was a bit of an eye opener. Ivan did need to grow and change. Orlov didn't want him to change. To stay back in the older ways, to remain what he has always been. How could the nation get better if he couldn't change? Maybe…maybe Matthew could help him out. Yeah…things will fall into place and the world would be better for it.

Light footsteps catch Ivan's attention. Raising his eyes he sees Natalia, who is dressed in rather nice clothes. A dress that looks very similar to the one he made her so long ago, and her hair is of course tied back in that cute little bow. She made a small smile towards him, and took the chair to his left. Toris quickly hurried to her side and poured her some coffee.

"Good morning, Belarus." He says with a warming smile, "Would you care for…"

"Don't talk to me before I finish my coffee." Belarus shoots him a displeased look, "And you know how I like my coffee considering the numerous times I've made redo it before."

"Ah…yes." Toris quickly drops three small sugar cubes into her cup followed by light dose of creamer. He even mixed it to a low whirl, two taps of the spoon on the side of the cup, and then gently places it back in its place with the other silverware. Moving quickly out of the room, Toris says, "I best go check on the food."

Ivan looks between the kitchen door and his sister. She has always been rough on Toris out of some sort of spite. Though, Belarus took a drink of her coffee and let out a pleased sigh, "Perfect."

A few quite moments pass and the table is slowly fills up with the remaining guest. Ukraine happily joined them and told Toris not to worry about making her coffee. She always made the other's lives easier back in the Empire and Union days. She also preferred to drink her coffee black on occasion saying it was more effective. Aleksei was carried down to the table by the means of Canada's pet bear. The boy was still sleepy and begrudgingly slipped into the chair across from Ukraine, and happily takes the glass of orange juice Toris places in front of him. Once the boy was in his chair, Kuma hurries over into the other room to retrieve his owner for breakfast. It didn't take long, since Matthew came in soon after. The Canadian didn't seem as hungover as he did before, and he took the chair to Ivan's immediate left. Belarus shot a dirty look towards Matthew but Matthew ignored it in favor of thanking Toris for the coffee.

"Your brother is on his way." Toris informs Matthew.

Matthew rolls his eyes, "Of course he is."

It remained quiet for a time until, the doorbell rang letting everyone know that America had arrived. Alfred had marched right in and made himself at home. Pulling out the chair next to Matthew and made his presence known.

"Ah there you are dude." Alfred pats his brother's shoulder, "I must say, you have to start warning me before you run off. You almost gave me a heart attack this morning."

"Ah…I'm sorry." Matthew looked down into his coffee, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Alfred's cheery tone was laced with ice, "Just don't let it happen again, dude."

"I hope you won't be so irritating during the meal." Ivan looks at the American with distaste masked in a smile, "But I feel that I won't be that lucky."

Just then Toris walked in from the kitchen with plates of food. Each person got a plate with same amount on it and is arranged in the same exact way. That pleased Ivan to see for no real good reason. After each person was served, Toris takes the seat at the end of the right side; next to Ukraine and across from Aleksei. The start of the meal was nice and quiet for a time, but of course Alfred had to start talking.

"This is fantastic…You really…knock yourself out this time, Toris." The American's words cause for food to scatter out of his mouth. Could he not wait to talk?

"Thank you." Toris smiles slightly trying not to be grossed out by America's poor table manners.

"Alfred please…please don't talk with your mouth full." Matthew groans with embarrassment, "I know dad taught you better."

"Oh don't you harp on about educate." Alfred still spoke with his mouth full, "Not like you are any better."

"How I eat at home is different from being a guest."

"Whatever dude." Alfred stuffed his face some more, "Speaking of home, we have a plane to catch as soon as possible. Beatrice is going to be worried sick more so then she already is…not to mention Kuma needs to see the cubs."

Kuma pops his head out from underneath the table, bacon crumbs scattered over his muzzle, "Yes, cubs. Canada needs to see them grow as well."

"I will." Matthew nods, "Don't worry…I just wanted to say good bye."

Ivan's heart fluttered a bit, "Ah, no wonder you showed up in the middle of the night. You could have just called."  
"Would have felt too impersonal…I had to do it in person."

"I understand."

"Awww!" Katyusha smiles brightly, "You two are adorable."

Both America and Belarus choked a bit on their food thanks to that statement. Neither say anything but both looked not completely happy by Ukraine's words. The table soon finishes their meals, well…America finished Aleksei's plate since the boy couldn't eat as much as the adults. America was in a hurry to leave, and Ivan leads them to the front door. Alfred gave Matthew some quick instructions and that he'll be waiting outside.

"You can say goodbye, but it has to be quick…" Alfred was explaining.

"I know…I understand." Matthew tells his brother, "I'm not stupid, just give me a few minutes."

"Okay…okay." Alfred walked out of the front door, leaving Matthew and Ivan alone.

"So…this is it." Matthew gave a brave smile, "Though…this feels oddly familiar."

"All goodbyes do." Ivan smiles a bit too, "And I'm sorry for all you've gone through. It's my fault, I'll make it up to you one day."

"Don't beat yourself up…I was also foolish from at least what you've told me. But this is all behind us now."

"I know…do you think we could start over? From the beginning? I'll make sure it would be…"

Matthew kisses Ivan's cheek in order to make the Russian quite, "Of course. But let's let things settle down some, give some time. I would love to start over."

"Alright." Ivan smiles more shyly, "Just call me whenever you're ready…"

"I'll look forward to it." Matthew hugs Ivan, "Take care of yourself."

Ivan hugs back, "Same to you, have a safe trip."

Kuma was the nudging force that eventually broke the two apart, quite literally. Kuma pushed at Matthew's hip towards the door with his forehead repeatedly saying that they had to go. The two nations shared one last smile and broke apart. Ivan last glimpse of his love was Matthew being hurried into a rental car that Alfred had and Kuma jumping into the back. Ivan and Alfred shared a wave out of manners, and the American soon drove off.

"Everything will work out." Katyusha tells Ivan from behind, "Don't mind America, he's just protective. I'm sure you can relate."

"I can." Ivan turns and smiles at his sister, "And…everything will work out nicely eventually, my dear sister. Everything will better as well, I'll make sure of it."

Bogdan wakes up still in pain from his injuries, but he finds that he is no longer handcuffed to his bed. Who knew being a personal driver would put him in so much trouble? Reminds Bogdan of the story from one of those video games Aleksei likes to play every now and again. Mr. Russia must have kept his promise and cleared his name before it was too late. Orlov, that bastard, deserves whatever is coming to him. Bogdan hopes that Mr. Canada and Ms. Ukraine are okay now and no longer locked in paralysis for an unknown amount of time.

The door to his room opens and a doctor walks in, "Good morning, Mr. Ivanov. You're looking much better, and you are recovering very nicely."

"Good." Bogdan coughs a bit, "When will I be able to go home? I need to…"

"We will be able to dismiss you in another day or two, you still need to rest." The doctor says with kindness and understanding, "I know you wish to go home, but I believe your home has come to see you."

"Papa!" Just then Aleksei rushes in and hopes into Bogdan's arms, "You won't believe who I met while staying at Mr. Russia's house!"

Bogdan laughs lightly, "Who did you meet, my boy?"

"I met Mr. America and Mr. Canada. Though me and Mr. Canada get to talk all that much. Did you know that Mr. Canada has a pet bear?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, his name is Kuma. His fur is really soft and warm."

"That's really cool." Bogdan hugs his son, "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Mr. Ivanov." Another voice spoke as others walked into the room. Bogdan looks up and sees Ms. Belarus and Mr. Lithuania stepping in. It was Ms. Belarus was the one who spoke, "I'm happy to inform you that my brother wishes to give you a nice retirement offer with a pension as a thanks for all that you've done for him."

"No disrespect, my lady, but tell Mr. Russia that that's not needed. I'm honored and thankful, but I'm still young and a lot of fight in me. Tell him to expect me back behind the wheel as soon as I recover."

"Are you sure? Big brother was very generous in his offer. If you need to think on it…"

"No, ma'am. I'm sure of what I'm going to do."

"I'm sure Mr. Russia will understand your choice." Mr. Lithuania smiles, "We will inform him of your choice. We will leave you be for now, have a good recovery."

And with that, the two nations left. Ms. Belarus looked annoyed but Mr. Lithuania quickly ushered her out while speaking some words that Bogdan didn't understand, sounded like some odd dead language, yet she clearly understood. Bogdan didn't let her words of disapproval bother him, instead his focus was drawn back to his son. Aleksei happily tells of what he did while at Mr. Russia's house. There was something in there about Mr. Lithuania offering Mr. Estonia's help with Aleksei's math homework; if that is the case that would be a blessing. Bogdan was terrible at math.

 _The End_


End file.
